


Metonic Mega Collection!

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: Metonic Time! [9]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, I had a lot of fun writing these, Lots of AU’s, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh wait, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rarepair No Longer!, These are too good wtf, Work In Progress, happy quarantine, i am the beta, metonic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: Introducing the Metonic Mega Collection! WeDemBoiz brings you all the Metonic stories that haven’t been uploaded separately, but are now being posted in this mega storybook!
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Metonic - Relationship
Series: Metonic Time! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685872
Comments: 84
Kudos: 41





	1. How This All Started! + Raw Script!

**Author's Note:**

> Stories will vary by subject and theme! Therefore all NSFW/18+ fics will be posted separately! Here is the very first work I did pertaining to Metonic before I wrote, “Notice Me Senpai!”. This also includes the raw script for the drabble, and the notes I had in the beginning! 
> 
> Well then! Let’s see where this all began shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah boi, the origins of my Metonic writing! I know it ain’t the best, but I try! ^^;

(Rules: 3 separate stories merge into 1!) 

Part 1- “Acceptance” 

Eggman noticed a recent change in Metal Sonic. The robot refused to make eye contact anymore and would have more frequent anxiety around him. He also seemed more reserved than usual, and his internet history had some questionable searches. 

Some of these searches included, “Can robots love hedgehogs?” and “What does it mean if a guy likes another guy?”. Eggman wasn’t expecting it, but he decided that he should have time to talk to Metal Sonic about it. 

“My dear creation”, Eggman began. “You know that I’ll always be here for you right?”. Metal Sonic, who was reading a book on how hedgehogs reproduce nodded. “Son I think we need to talk”, Eggman finished. 

Metal Sonic put down his book and looked at the doctor. “What ever do you mean Doctor?”, he asked, confused. Eggman pulled up a chair. “My dear creation, is there anything you want to talk to me about?”, the doctor asked. 

“Not that I can think of the top of my head”, Metal Sonic replied. “You see, the other day I logged onto the lab’s supercomputer and I saw your internet browsing history”, Eggman said. He then decided it was best to stop beating around the bush. “Son... do you like men?”, he finally asked.

Metal Sonic looked down quickly and then sighed. He sniffled and before he could say anything, Eggman walked over and hugged him. “My son, I will never stop loving you. No matter who you love or become, I will always support you”, he said. 

Metal Sonic finally said, “Doctor! I don’t know what to say...”. Eggman then heard what he could only describe as a shaky inhale and exhale. “Doctor, but love is a weakness! How will I become superior if I’m in love with a man?”, Metal Sonic asked. 

“Forget about all that. What matters right now is that you are finally having emotions. You’ve done it Metal Sonic. That AI of yours is finally able to feel love for another”, Eggman replied, still embracing Metal Sonic. 

“You’re already becoming superior Metal Sonic. By having emotions and acknowledging them makes you stronger. Even I know it’s not healthy to keep them all in you know? Why do you think I get mad at the little things? It’s because I’m still able to feel. That means I haven’t lost myself to madness, letting me improve and advance”, Eggman added, slowly tearing up. 

Metal Sonic finally let his emotions go. His chassis felt so much better, almost like he became lighter as Metal Sonic let out a much bottled up cry of joy. He wasn’t technically capable of crying physical tears, but he could still make sounds associated with it. 

“Son, I love you so much! I will always accept you for who you are, and if loving a man is something you want to do then power to you”, Eggman said, finally crying along with Metal Sonic. 

“Doctor! Thank you! Thank you so much doctor!”, Metal Sonic replied, finally happy that he was no longer in the closet. “For you my dear creation, anytime. I’m proud of who you are becoming”, Eggman spoke, his voice still shaky from crying. 

“Tell me son, who was the person who caught your eye? Surely they must have been a very special one if they helped you realize who you are”, Eggman asked, wiping away his tears. Metal Sonic took a deep breath and said calmly, “Doctor, I think I’m in love with Sonic”. 

Eggman was stunned for a second, but he couldn’t care less anymore for who his son loved. “That’s great! When are you going to bring him over?”, Eggman asked. The joy and happiness Metal Sonic had when Eggman said that was on another level. 

“Y-You’re not mad?!”, Metal Sonic asked. Eggman put his hand on Metal Sonic’s shoulder. “For you my son, I have no objections. I will accept my future son in law with open arms for your happiness. I can no longer judge you for who you choose to spend your life with and I say love who you want to love”, Eggman smiled. 

Metal Sonic cried some more. “Doctor, I am forever grateful for your support! I am eternally blessed for you validating my sexuality!”, the robot choked out. “There there son. Hold you head up high, because there’s nothing that can hold you back anymore. No matter how inferior you think emotions make you feel, accept the feelings of being vulnerable. That’s the only way you may improve and let love into your life. Don’t just dictate yourself to a strict protocol or order, I want you to do what you think feels right”, Eggman said, as Metal Sonic’s eyes had stars in them. 

“Besides, you look better when you smile. Joy really suits you my son”, Eggman added chuckling. Metal Sonic smiled back. “Sonic seems like a fine choice for you my son. Where’s the blue rascal anyways? He better not break your heart!”, the doctor said. 

Metal Sonic hasn’t felt this level of comfort before. His creator, also his lover’s greatest foe was now accepting their love? 

Perhaps having emotions was the best thing that would have ever happened to Metal Sonic. 

After all, it was only the beginning of what Eggman would later teasingly call him, “the big gay”. 

In which, Metal Sonic could help chuckling to as well. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Part 2- “First Meeting” 

Sonic felt nervous as the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Eggman kept looking at him from across the table as Metal Sonic sat in the middle. It was clear that Sonic was the one who felt most nervous, especially meeting Eggman this way. 

“So tell me Sonic, what lead you to dating my son?”, Eggman asked. “If I’m honest, we really hit it off when we hung out”, Sonic responded, still a bit nervous. “Hung out? Oh yeah, you guys did hang out for a while after those races you had right?”, Eggman replied, gazing over at Metal Sonic. 

“Any plans for the future Sonic?”, Eggman asked. “I mean, I was just planning on marrying your son and settling down I guess”, Sonic responded, as Metal Sonic’s fans whirred online to calm his heating face down. 

“Doctor, if I may...-“, Metal Sonic began as he quickly glanced at Sonic and Eggman. “We’d both appreciate it if you wouldn’t send me or anyone else to kill my partner”. Metal Sonic continued with, “I will not tolerate any harm to my significant other, whether it be physical, mental or verbal. I will not hesitate to not allow to contact me no longer if this were to occur”. 

Eggman looked shocked as he said, “Rest assured my dear creation, I wouldn’t dare hurt your partner! I am not that cruel!”. Eggman added it with, “I have nothing against Sonic anymore, I can tell you this with all honesty Metal Sonic! You mean that world to me, and I will do all I can to make it right to you and Sonic!”. 

Sonic felt a small wave of relief when Eggman said that. He wasn’t ready to exactly trust the doctor’s word yet, but he knew that Metal Sonic would do his best to keep him at bay. He trusted that the robot would keep his word after all. 

Nevertheless, Sonic couldn’t help but admire Metal Sonic’s spine for standing up to his father like that. In his eyes, that made him all the more a better partner. That sense of security that Metal Sonic allowed was enough for him.  
~~~~~  
Part 3- “Carnival” 

Metal Sonic’s eyes widened at the amount of plushies that were now racing at high speed towards him. The robot took a step back as he was soon engulfed in a mountain of them. 

Earlier that day, Sonic and Metal Sonic invited Eggman with them for a fun day at the carnival. Much to Sonic’s amusement, he and Eggman relived some of their old rivalry. That way to relive it? 

It started out as a simple bet. When they arrived at the front, “Whoever can win the most plushies wins!”, Sonic said, challenging Eggman. “The loser has to watch the plushies while the other gets on the rides!”, Eggman added. They simultaneously said, “Oh, you’re on!”, before running off into the park. 

Metal Sonic ran off after them, to no avail. He wandered aimlessly for them, as Sonic and Eggman raced all around the park. They participated in basketball games, shooting games, and everything else as the competition was fierce. They didn’t seem to back down as they each had different tactics to win. 

Eggman, was using his intellect to figure out the most effective way to win. Whereas Sonic, was just trying his best and trading in smaller prizes for larger ones. Finally, the last game in the park was a ski ball one. 

Eggman and Sonic glared at one another as the game attendant looked nervous. They both looked at their pile of plushies. “Nice pile you got there”, Sonic said, chuckling. “Of course I would have more than you”, Eggman replied snootily. 

“Alright then, the last plushie is mine!”, Sonic said loudly, in a confident tone. “Nonsense! I will win it!”, Eggman said loudly back. Then they both looked at the game attendant and shouted, “Let’s start the game!”. 

The game attendant didn’t hesitate any longer as the ski balls were in their slots, ready to be used. Without any hesitation, Eggman and Sonic began rolling them. Eggman was had a short experiment time as he tried to figure out which direction was better to get the ball to land in the 10,000 points zone. 

Eventually, the end was in sight as the game was nearly over. With the last ball in Sonic and Eggman’s hands, it was agonizing to watch to see where the ball would land. Almost like clockwork, it happened.

Were they both flabbergasted? Most certainly. They both managed to land the 10,000 points, tying them. Sonic and Eggman glared at each other, as the tension between could have been cut with a knife. 

After dumping a mountain of plushies onto Metal Sonic, the last one was placed on the very top of the mountain. Sonic and Eggman decided it was best to call it a truce, and that the score would have to be settled in another way. 

Metal Sonic on the other hand, never knew how heavy a plushie could be until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting Eggdad is what I live for and that’s on my moms 👏😔


	2. Valentine’s Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a fic that was originally supposed to be uploaded on Valentine’s Day, but I never had time to post it! It was gathering dust in my folder for a while now, so I’ve dusted it off and decided to finally post it here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original summary I had for this ficlet goes like this! 
> 
> “ Metal Sonic was always one to never feel fear or show weakness. Through combat, he had seen and done it all. How was it that now, he couldn’t even give Sonic a Valentine’s Day card? 
> 
> (God, Valentine’s Day was like two weeks ago. As long as it’s in February, hopefully they’ll take it ;-;)“

Metal Sonic was drawing away in his small corner of the lab while Eggman was doing something. The doctor was always occupied with something, even if it was something as mundane as having a cup of coffee. Metal Sonic didn’t mind it much, as right now he could hear his head pounding in nervousness as he continued to draw. 

Finally it was completed. The robot admired his handiwork as he proudly held it up. It was a nicely drawn Valentine’s Day card, with a mini version of him and Sonic on the front. It was small, yet it was the thought that counted right? All he needed now was an excuse to get out of the lab. 

“Metal come here! I need you to do something for me”, Eggman shouted, waving for the robot to come over. It seems as if his time had come. Metal Sonic quickly hid the card and coloring tools and rushed over to his creator. 

“What do you desire Doctor?”, he asked as he bowed his head graciously. “Ooh, that’s new! What’s the occasion?”, Eggman asked. “I simply wanted to give you the respect you deserved Doctor”, Metal Sonic replied, still masking his nerve racking thoughts.

“Thank you Metal! You’re right you know that? I deserve much more respect! Now what was I going to tell you? Oh yes, I remember now! I need you to go to the store and buy me some chocolate and ice cream!”, Eggman said. Metal Sonic wrote down his list in his internal computer and nodded. “Affirmative. Any flavors you’d like in particular?”, Metal Sonic asked. 

“See if they have cookies and cream! Mint chocolate is a must, and of course, who could forget about vanilla and strawberry?”, Eggman replied. “Oh yeah, get me some of that chocolate bars too. They say chocolate helps you become smarter didn’t you know?”. 

Metal Sonic nodded. “Of course Doctor. You know best after all”. Eggman smiled as he said, “Ok Metal Sonic, I gotta know now. You’re just gassing me up now! I like this new attitude don’t get me wrong, it’s great to have someone who appreciates me like that you know?”. 

Metal Sonic was already thinking about giving Sonic his Valentine’s Day card, and what he was going to say. Should he say anything at all? Would the hedgehog prefer if he did a small speech for him first? “Metal? You can go to the store now”, Eggman said, as Metal Sonic came back to reality. 

“Oh, a-affirmative doctor. I will take my leave now”, Metal Sonic replied quickly as he bowed once more and made his way to the door. Thankfully, his head wasn’t that stuck in the clouds as he remembered to grab his hard worked card on the way out. 

Metal Sonic nearly crashed into a wall due to his thoughts of Sonic. “That copycat! He’s so cool, will he even read it?! O-Of course he will! I am the superior being after all, he’ll have to read what I made for him!”, the robot thought to himself, murmuring along the way. 

On his way to the store, he spotted Sonic. There Sonic was, on a cliff with a waterfall at the behind him. It was such a lovely sight however, with the scenery being great for watching sunsets and stars. Metal Sonic hid behind a bush. He leered at who else was with him. It was that pink hedgehog, what was her name? The robot couldn’t have been bothered to remember, the thing he coded her as was, “Rival”. 

“Sonic, why won’t you accept my confession?! Today is the day all about love, and I really wanted to ask you out!”, Amy said loudly. Her face was flushed as Sonic looked uncomfortable, alas he replied with, “Amy, I can’t go on a date today I’m sorry. I’m really busy these days”. 

Amy started to cry as she shouted, “Tell me the truth! Do you really like me at all?!”. Sonic felt as if he was backed into a corner now. Literally. He sighed as he hugged her. Through a soothing calm voice, he said, “Look Amy, I don’t like you like that. I do consider you to be a really great friend, and I hate to see you cry. I’m sorry I wasn’t the right one for you and I know you’ll find someone better than me”. 

Amy started to cry harder as she pushed him away now. The blue hedgehog stumbled as she yelled out, “No one will be as great as you Sonic! I wouldn’t even dare to think that there could be someone out there who is better than you!”. She added it with, “I will only my sight set on you and only you Sonic!”. 

Sonic tried to talk with her reasonably, but Amy refused to hear a word he was trying to say. “I’ve made all this stuff just for you Sonic! Do I mean nothing to you?!”, she yelled. “No no no! I really do appreciate the stuff you do for me, I will always be thankful for all the presents you give me!”, Sonic rebuttled. 

“Then why won’t you go out with me?!”, Amy asked, her tears still pouring away. Sonic snapped. “That’s because I feel uncomfortable whenever you chase after me! I don’t like it whenever you literally stalk me! I think it’s really creepy and that’s why I don’t want to go out with you! If you’re like this when we are friends, I don’t want to know how you’d be like as a partner!”, he yelled back. 

It was Amy’s turn to be take aback. “Is that so?”, she asked. Amy clenched her firsts as fury slowly took over her. Her precious Sonic, never had eyes for her?! She was never thought of as a partner to him?! “Do you like someone else?!”, she shouted. Sonic didn’t see the need to lie. With a small sigh he nodded. “I do”, he said looking at the ground. 

Amy’s eyes no longer gleamed at Sonic. Now, they just stared him down, with no emotion in them. The hedgehog stepped back as he could see the sparkles that were in her eyes disappear into darkness. It’s almost as if something diffrent possessed the once kind and gentle Amy. “Well then. I guess if I can’t have you...”, she began. 

Her mighty hammer was in her other hand. Metal Sonic’s eyes widened. “Then no one can have you!”, she yelled with a crushing blow, she struck Sonic with her hammer. Sonic flew back as he was thrown off the cliff. Metal Sonic decided to stop being a bystander as he rushed out of the bushes. 

With his jet boots on full blast, he flew down as fast as he possible could. He could spot Sonic, who was now free falling down. The water splashed on his chassis as Metal Sonic pushed himself to go faster. 

There was no other choice now. Metal Sonic would use the move that would overheat his circuits. Forcing himself to go beyond, faster than what he was accustomed to. He did it because he wanted no, had save Sonic. Metal Sonic used up all of his firepower as his outstretched arms caught him. 

Just in time, as Sonic was about to fall in the water. Metal Sonic was able to get him to shore as his circuits began to fry. The robot dropped to the ground as he began to quickly hyperventilate and the air smelled of smoke. 

Sonic kneeled by him. The hedgehog never looked so frantic before, eyes full of fear gazed over Metal Sonic. “Metal! Metal!”, he shouted. “I-I-I’m fine. A-A-Are you ok?”, he asked. “Yes! You saved me!”, Sonic replied, not knowing still how to help Metal Sonic. 

The robotic copy laughed brokenly. “D-Don’t worry about me. P-Please remain calm, m-my circuits just need to cool down”, Metal Sonic said, in an attempt to get Sonic to stop panicking. It seemed to work as the hedgehog stopped sounding like he was going to cry or faint from the fear. 

After a couple of minutes, Metal Sonic’s circuits returned to a somewhat normal state. When that happened, Sonic took Metal Sonic in his arms and hugged him. “You really gave me a scare! If it wasn’t for you however, I would have gotten wet and I hate water”, Sonic said. 

Metal Sonic froze. “You’re...thankful?”, he asked. “Of course I would be! I was dumb enough to let Amy’s hammer knock me off that cliff!”, Sonic replied. “I’m just happy you’re ok!”, he added. Metal Sonic let his chest compartment click open as he felt the card in his hand. 

“Sonic, My purpose for my interference earlier was that I bring you a... g-gift”, Metal Sonic spoke, as Sonic pulled away from the hug. The organic looked surprised. “Gift? Can I see it?”, Sonic asked. Metal Sonic now had the full attention of the hedgehog. 

Metal Sonic nodded. “Affirmative. Here, I hope you e-enjoy it...”, he said as he carefully handed it to Sonic. The hedgehog’s face lightened up the moment he saw the cover to the card. It’s almost as if christmas had came early that year. 

“You can draw really good!”, Sonic said happily. Metal Sonic’s eyes became that of many small hearts from the sheer joy he was feeling. He didn’t even care that Sonic could see them, he felt very overjoyed. “The style is super cute you know that right?”, Sonic added. 

He opened the card as Metal Sonic anxiously awaited Sonic’s reaction. Sonic looked at it with great enthusiasm and nodded when he finished reading it. He turned to look at the fear stricken robot who wanted to hear what he had to say. 

To Metal Sonic’s surprise, the hedgehog had a warm smile on his face. Although he could see the hedgehog’s happy, blushing face, Metal Sonic however was still very worried that the hedgehog would not like his card. 

His doubts were erased when Sonic gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “I loved it Metal. I think it’s wonderful that you share the same feelings for each other”, he said happily. That was the final nail on the coffin as Metal Sonic’s eyes became huge hearts as he fainted. Big red KO’s appeared on his eyes. 

Sonic giggled, and rolled his eyes. Metal Sonic awoke in a few minutes as Sonic had the robot’s head on his thighs. He stoked his metallic head, enjoying the feeling of how smooth and clear looking it was. It was strange, how waxed up and sleek Metal Sonic portrayed himself sometimes. 

Metal Sonic’s eyes came online again as Sonic said, “Awake so soon? Your head is so shiny, do you wax it?”. Metal Sonic chuckled. “Of course I wax it! The final touches that are worthy of me after all!”, he replied much to Sonic’s amusement. 

“Since you’re awake already, Let’s have a race! I hear the sunset here is a must see”, Sonic said excitedly. Metal Sonic’s eyes smiled for him. “Affirmative. Let’s have some fun!”, he spoke, in which Sonic chuckled. 

“Alrighty then! Let’s go!”, Sonic said as he helped Metal Sonic back to his feet. “Last one to the beach has to pay for the date!”, The hedgehog said. “I acknowledge and agree to the terms to the race. Oh who am I kidding?! See yah!”, Metal Sonic started off then just let himself go. 

Sonic stood there flustered for a second as he thought, “Woah, I’ve never seen that side of him before... but I like it!”. The two took off, and before they knew it, the hours had gone by of the two just plain hanging out. 

Metal Sonic had never had a true experience hanging out with anyone, if he met with someone it was for strict business purposes only. Whether it would be representing Eggman in a meeting that he’d be too lazy to attend or meeting with others in powerful positions to discuss hostage negotiations. 

This was a nice change of pace, from all the stressful things of warfare and fighting. Then there was an emotion that Metal Sonic hadn’t registered before. It was, simply being calm. He felt at ease, compared to his always alert, violent, aggressive behavior. There was no fighting, no worrying, no fear. 

It was just him and Sonic. 

Pure bliss, that was a once in a blue moon occasion. The sense of dread he’d have to bear returning to Eggman’s laboratories defeated wasn’t there anymore. It was if someone had lifted a tremendous weight off of him, allowing him to finally breathe. 

There they were on the beach, where the waves and sea breeze cooled his frame. It was graceful to listen to as well. Sounds of waves hitting the shore, the last day calls from birds. It all added up, to a picture that would paint a pink and orange hue as far as the eye could see, reflecting majestically off the water.

Metal Sonic could feel the sand beneath slowly become cooler as it scrunched under his grip. The grains fell apart in his hands. Sonic closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he said, “Looks pretty good doesn’t it? It the kind of place where, you’d go to where all your stress and worries would just melt away! I’d say that it’s pretty chill”. 

Metal Sonic looked over to Sonic who just seemed to be in complete peace. The robot nervously shifted over closer to him until he was right next to him. Sonic leaned on him. Metal Sonic blushed when he did. “You know, you look more happier now than when you try and kill me”, Sonic said snickering. 

Metal Sonic leaned a little on him as well. “I guess we gotta start somewhere right?”, Sonic added. “Love, it’s such an interesting thing. Who would have known I would have experienced it too?”, Metal Sonic said as his hand started inching towards Sonic’s. 

Sonic’s met with his as they intertwined with one another. “Well I’m glad it was with me”, Sonic replied. “Affirmative”, Metal Sonic added. The sunset sealed their love for each other as the stars soon shone their radiant light on the world, signaling the time for rest. 

“So, wanna head on over to my place to sleep?”, Sonic asked.  
“A-Affirmative, I would be more than honored if I could”, Metal Sonic replied. “Today sure was a long day huh?”, he asked as they began walking. 

Metal Sonic hovered slightly above the ground as he still couldn’t help but admire Sonic from all of his angles. “Oh? Um, affirmative”, he replied quickly. The walk there was filled with jokes, serious topics and conversation as they each learned new things about each other. 

When they arrived at Sonic’s home, the hedgehog zoomed quickly to his room. Metal Sonic followed, only to see that his card was in a picture frame and hung up on a wall. “It’s so good that I had to frame it!”, was Sonic’s reasoning.

The next morning, Metal Sonic arrived back to the laboratory. Except this time, he was no longer grueling at the fact he needed to see the doctor. Eggman was there at the door, seemingly very tired and his eyes were puffy. “Where in the sam hill were you?!”, Eggman screeched.

Metal Sonic wasn’t even aware that his creator was talking to him. His mind was too busy replaying that memory of when Sonic gave him lots of goodbye kisses at the door. He hovered dazed back to his corner and was replaying the audio in his mind. 

The doctor didn’t know what the hell made the robot didn’t come back with his sweets until morning. How dare he make him cry all night and have no sweets to gorge on! Eggman made a quick mental note to himself. 

He would never sent Metal Sonic the store alone again after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it wasn’t too shabby...  
> Anyways! Onto the next story!


	3. Classic Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote after watching gameplay of “Sonic CD” and “Sonic Generations”! It’s just fluffy, and you’ll see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original script for this story goes as follows... 
> 
> “(I would highly recommend having a look at “Sonic CD” before reading! I’ll fill in the blanks as much as I can!) 
> 
> Classic Sonic and Classic Metal Sonic meet again at Stardust Speedway. Dr. Robotnik commands the robot to beat Sonic in a race, only for the hedgehog to win. Leaving his robot behind and hightailing it out of there, Sonic does something else... 
> 
> Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you the “Post-Vs. Metal Sonic AU” no one asked for

Run, Jump, Dodge, Repeat 

Sonic repeated this mantra of his in his mind, all the while rushing tirelessly through Stardust Speedway. That didn’t keep his mind on also focusing on avoid obstacles. They soon become the least of his worries when he notices Metal Sonic catching up close behind. 

It was to be expected that the robot would also do everything in his power to try and gain the upper hand. Sonic jumped quickly into the air as Metal Sonic attempted to cut him off, by near of an inch close to straight up batter ramming into him. 

This didn’t faze the hero as much as it should have, for he was more focused on actually reaching the finish line. Then there it was! Stone pillars marking the end of his marathon of a race! 

Sonic didn’t wait a moment more to rush through the pillars, as they shut out the rest of the stage. Metal Sonic unfortunately crashed into them, as Robotnik accidentally shot him with his laser beam. Metal Sonic ended up falling off the course, as Robotnik soon realized what he had done. 

With a gasp, Robotnik looked quickly at Sonic. Furiously eyeing the hedgehog down, he simply grunted and he flew away from the circuit, leaving the robot behind. Sonic noticed Amy, who was hanging by her collar on the wall nearby. 

She seemed clearly distressed, flailing and wriggling about. First thing was first, Sonic rushed over to her and released her. Amy rushed into his arms, her mood clearing up as soon as she saw him. 

Sonic flinched at this, and politely got her off of him. Amy still followed him whenever he moved, something which slightly annoyed him. The ground began to shake and crumble as Sonic then say something that caught his eye. 

Metal Sonic was about to be buried under rubble! The hedgehog quickly leaped into action, using his speed to rescue the robot. With Amy in his arms and Metal Sonic on his back, he quickly ran off. 

Had Dr. Robotnik skipped the song and dance and went straight to destroying them? Even Sonic knew it was a suicide move, but Robotnik was the type of fella to do whatever to make ends meet. There was no denying that. For now, he’ll need to prioritize getting Amy and Metal Sonic to safely. 

Sonic saw the chain which kept their world attached to Little Planet. He stumbled as he ran down the chain which bonded the two, the link keeping Little Planet beginning to deteriorate. Sonic forced himself to save the two on him, and rushed them to safety. After successfully crossing the Never Lake, Sonic’s body gave out on the shore of the lake. He still managed to put down Amy and Metal Sonic gently. 

Exhausted at the trip that it took for him to run off the mini planet, Sonic fell to his knees panting. Amy sat besides him, her concerns leading her to pat his back. Sonic seemed ok with her gesture as he gave her a warm smile. Amy returned the smile, as she was just glad her hero was alright. 

Metal Sonic was still rather banged up, his machinery starting to give up on him and his body refusing to work. All he could do now was hope that Dr. Robotnik would return for him, and repair him for combat again. 

Then again, where was he? He certainly wasn’t on Little Planet anymore, nor was he still off the track at Stardust Speedway. Metal Sonic felt something land on his nose, what was it? It had wings that’s for sure. 

There it was, a small butterfly had perched itself on top of his nose. It’s beautiful wings flapped gently as the colors were radiant and elegant. Metal Sonic watched it’s hypnotic like flapping, as the last thing he remembered was the butterfly on his nose and the bright, blue cloudless sky above him. 

What was that sound? Sounded like the whirring of tools and buzz of machinery. Metal Sonic onlined his eyes and sat up slowly. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sonic. The hedgehog looked at him concerned and laid him down gently again. 

He called over Tails, who seemed happy that Metal Sonic was awake. Sonic gave him a high-five which the fox reciprocated. Metal Sonic looked confused as Sonic retold him the story of how he was there. 

When Sonic was done, the robot understood what happened. After he had passed out, Sonic delivered Amy to her home and rushed him to his machine fixing best friend. Metal Sonic couldn’t rid the question he still had however. 

Why would Sonic save him? He was the bad guy after all! He tried to kill him along with Dr. Robotnik and kidnapped his friend! Why was the hedgehog giving him hospitality and nursing him back to health?! 

Tails told Sonic something and the hedgehog nodded. Sonic and Tails shared one more high five, then the fox left the room. It was just Metal Sonic on the medical bed and Sonic standing to his right. The hedgehog looked back at him and gave him a small smile. 

Sonic told him something about Dr. Robotnik probably going to look for him soon. Metal Sonic, who already knew the truth made a few sad beeps. Dr. Robotnik probably assumed the robot had gone permanently offline or was stuck on Little Planet who returned to orbit. 

Sensing the sad concern of the robot, this prompted the hedgehog to lean in and give him a small hug. Metal Sonic started to shake and shiver, he didn’t know what to do. Him, Dr. Robotnik’s deadliest enforcer now stuck in fear and questions. Sonic on the other hand, could feel the rising doubts and now the robot’s realization that he abandoned by his very creator. 

All Metal Sonic could do now was lean in more, and wrap his arms around Sonic. The hedgehog was surprisingly warm, his body heat warmed up the cold chassis Metal Sonic had. Metal Sonic sniffled. Why? Why was he hugging him? Was it because he was sad? Why was Sonic doing this? Why did he like it? 

All these questions clouded Metal Sonic’s processor. He could help but notice the way Sonic stood there, holding him close. Trying to comfort him and stop his fear caused shaking. What stopped him from finishing any thought when Sonic leaned back. 

Metal Sonic was there now, his arms outstretched towards Sonic. The hedgehog titled his head curiously, and looked sort of puzzled. Why was he still reaching for Sonic? Was it a need for companionship? Did his AI need reprogramming? 

Metal Sonic sat up and pulled the hedgehog closer to him. Sonic looked surprised and confused. Dr. Robotnik wouldn’t have approved of what he did next, but that didn’t matter to the robot anymore. Metal Sonic now rejected all of Robotnik’s forced ideals now. 

Metal Sonic embraced Sonic with everything he had and made happy beeping noises. He couldn’t hold back his joy and longer. The pent up emotions he always hid came flooding out. He did it! Metal Sonic was rebelling! By doing the most taboo thing that Robotnik ever taught him! Showing vulnerability for Sonic! 

This new feeling however, felt strange. Metal Sonic didn’t know how to feel anymore. What could he feel now? He never had the opportunity to explore emotions when he was locked up inside Robotnik’s base. He never dared to ask his creator either. 

Feeling. Something he’s seen Amy, Tails and Sonic experience, something he’s always wanted to do too. If he had looked himself in a mirror, the old version of Metal Sonic would have thought he was a stranger, a completely different entity. Something that wasn’t real, just another dream or illusion. 

This is the reality Metal Sonic wanted all along! In this corner of the planet, he would allow himself to indulge in whatever he wanted to do. He no longer had a reason to be taken advantage of anymore! Nothing to conform him anymore, he was on his own now! 

His first desire? There was no better feeling he felt then when Sonic embraces him back. Metal Sonic helped the hedgehog hop into the medical bed next to him. Metal Sonic kept his arms wrapped around him, as the hedgehog’s head was by his chest. 

The robot felt invincible at this moment, no other high could compare to the one he was feeling at that very moment. Metal Sonic indulged in the luxurious comfort of Sonic’s warmth, feeling the pounding of the hedgehog’s heartbeat. His audio receptors could focus on nothing else but Sonic’s breathing. 

Sonic was starting to fall asleep from hearing Metal Sonic’s soft, calming whirring. It wasn’t the usual loud, nerve racking sound it tended to be. It was different, and something Sonic didn’t mind at all. The robot’s sleek and metallic body started warming up to him, to which the hedgehog kept latched onto. 

They both eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms, and best of all? Metal Sonic finally had his answer. It was something he knew for a fact as they kept hugging each other as they slept. It was a moment of pure clarity for him. 

Metal Sonic was starting to fall in love with Sonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to stay canon for this one, and did my research for this one as well! Can you tell the secret to this story? Hint, it’s about our character’s interactions! ;) 
> 
> Anyways! Onto the next story!


	4. Sunflower Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks! I was still writing my other fics, and I managed to finally complete this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original summary for this fic goes as so...
> 
> “Sunflower Summit, or how most knew it as, “Where Heaven Meets Mobius”. 
> 
> Metal Sonic and Sonic are fighting in a nearby area until they lose sight of Dr. Eggman. Having a chance to get away from the doctor, they decide to hideout at Sunflower Summit!“

Sonic dashed through the forest will Metal Sonic and Eggman hot on his heels. “Fire your laser Metal Sonic! Now!”, Eggman shouted, hovering along and following the robot. Metal Sonic began to fire up his chest laser and then unleashed it’s devastating force. 

Sonic dodged it and the falling trees who feel victim to the blast. “Come on tinbrain! Don’t you have any respect for Mother Nature?!”, Sonic shouted tauntingly. “Fire once more Metal Sonic!”, Eggman demanded. 

Metal Sonic fired his chest laser once more, hitting more than a few trees. He flew on ahead, leaving Eggman to try and weave his way through the falling trees. “Watch it Metal Sonic! You almost hit-“, Eggman shouted, only for his cruiser to be knocked down by a tree. 

Eggman spun and spun, until he was forced to land. Metal Sonic zoomed further away, and left the Doctor behind. He started to power down his shoes and Sonic ran slower. Metal Sonic then swooped down and caught Sonic in his arms. 

The hedgehog held onto him as they flew away. Sonic laughed and so did Metal Sonic. “Haha! You sure have the worst shot in the galaxy right?”, Sonic said jokingly. Metal Sonic rolled his eyes and jokingly replied, “Oh please! You’re still the corniest hedgehog I know!”. 

The two laughed as Metal Sonic brought them to a safe spot. “Can’t you keep carrying me? I don’t feel like walking!”, Sonic said. Metal Sonic sighed. “Alright. You gotta carry me on the way down then!”, He replied, chuckling a little. 

Sonic booped his nose. “Deal”, he replied. Metal Sonic walked a little further until they reached the top. Metal Sonic our Sonic down and jokingly said, “You’re heavy! No more chili dogs for you!”. Sonic rolled his eyes and said, “Oh hardee har har! You weigh more than me y’know! The metal Eggman used to make you sure isnt the lightest!”. 

Sonic then noticed a sign and pointed at it. Squinting his eyes sightly at the wooden sign post, “It says... “Welcome to Sunflower Summit. This is where Heaven meets Mobius”. Metal Sonic nearly took a step back. “So are we dead if we can enter the area?!”, he exclaimed. Sonic laughed and said, “Calm down Metal! I bet it’s just to attract more tourists”. 

Metal Sonic nodded. “I-I knew that!”, he replied quickly. Sonic nudged his arm and said, “Mhmmm! Sure you did!”. Metal Sonic chuckled and said, “Sonic come on! You didn’t think I was serious did you?”. 

They laughed it off once more and walked further into the field. “Looks like it gets higher from here”, Sonic said, looking upwards. Metal Sonic held him in his arms once more and flew them up there. When they landed, Sonic’s eyes widened. 

“It’s so... beautiful!”, Sonic said loudly. “There are so many of them!”, Metal Sonic added. For as far as the eye could see, there was sunflowers. Swaying back and forth gently with each coming breeze. 

There were baby ones nearby, still growing. Sonic and Metal Sonic wandered through the field, looking at how much taller they were to each other. The sun still shone brightly above them, the cloudless sky made sure of that. 

They found the center of the field, where a bench was surrounded by the sunflowers. The flowers acted like a shield as they protected the bench. Sonic and Metal Sonic sat down, looking up into the sky. 

As the wind blew by Sonic asked sadly, “How long do we got to keep doing this?”. Metal Sonic let out a sad whirr. “It’s still not the right time yet Sonic. You know how Eggman will react if he finds out all these times he’s lost us that we were really somewhere else”, the robot replied. 

“It’s just that! I want to keep going on dates and all that other fun stuff with you Metal! I don’t want to keep this all a secret anymore!”, Sonic added loudly, looking at Metal Sonic. His sadness filled eyes also darted at Metal Sonic and he said, “I just... want Eggman to accept us as a couple”. 

Metal Sonic moved in closer to the hedgehog and hugged him. Sonic’s fists were clenched as they hit Metal Sonic’s chest softly. “It’s not fair Metal! Why must your father insist on killing me?!”, he shouted into his metal chest angrily. 

His eyes began to tear up as Metal Sonic said, “I hate doing this as much as you do Sonic. You already know what will happen to me if Eggman found out”. Sonic’s tears started to flow as he said, “I know! I know! He’ll be forced to reprogram your systems and shove your processor into another version of you!”. 

Metal Sonic nodded gently. “One day Sonic, I promise you that we can run whenever we want to go, as far away as you want to go! I just need sometime to permanently remove Eggman’s barricade on my processor and we can do just that ok?”, the robot said determinedly. 

Sonic nodded softly in his chest. The robot wiped away the hedgehog’s tears gently as he looked at him. Sonic caressed his hand as Metal Sonic’s clawed finger’s touches his soft cheek. 

“Don’t think about it too much anymore Sonic. I hate to see you cry, let’s just cuddle some more and admire the sunflowers”, Metal Sonic said, his words touching the hedgehog’s heart. “I’d like that”, Sonic added, just wanting to hear Metal Sonic’s whirring instead of tears.

Sonic could feel the sun’s warmth hitting his body, and Metal Sonic’s. He didn’t even notice when the two dozed off. There in the sunflower field, where the flowers would protect them for now. 

When they both woke up, the sun was beginning to set. “I gotta go now Sonic. I hope we can meet each other again soon”, Metal Sonic said. “Wait! Don’t our goodbye hugs and kisses!”, Sonic said. 

Embracing each other, and giving each other kisses Metal Sonic waves goodbye and zoomed away. Sonic was all alone now in the sunflower field. He wished they could have been with each other longer, did the robot always need to go? 

Sonic knew it he hated be alone, but it was out of his control. It was like he was left in the dust, but was always happy to be creating dust trails with Metal Sonic as they ran. It was better to stick by the blue robot. 

Taking another gander the flowers, Sonic was reminded of Metal Sonic. He was a sunflower. Deep down, the hedgehog wondered if asking the robot for love was too much. Would it have been better to leave this all in the dust? Or stick by Metal Sonic? 

The flowers were a firm reminder he needed to be there for his sunflower. Water, light and lots of love will help him grow after all. Sonic smiled and giggled. “Metal, I hope we can be together forever soon”, he thought to himself.

“Where Heaven met Mobius”. That slogan rolled off the tongue for the hedgehog. Although his heaven might have been harder to reach from Mobius, it was almost like Sonic was so close to touching it soon. 

Just like the ideas of blossoming love grew on Sunflower Summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It’s done! I gotta say, the next couple of chapter will be rather long, I’ve been working really hard on them!   
> Anyways! Onto the next story!


	5. Guardwatch Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote for today! The summary for the story goes as so...
> 
> “Super Sonic had been the one to seal away the emeralds in him. When Angel Island is in danger and he uses Chaos Control, a familiar mysterious figure emerges afterwards. Why was Metal Sonic there?”
> 
> Buckle up, it’s gonna be a long one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I was listening to “Invincible” by Aminé and “Immortals” by Fall Out Boy when I was inspired and began writing this...)

It had been years since Sonic sacrificed himself to keep the power of the emeralds under control. When he went Super Sonic that faithful day, he managed to defeat the monstrous form of Perfect Chaos. Defeat of the monster, but at what cost? Sonic was then summoned promptly to the Master Emeralds alter. 

“There is something wrong with the emeralds! It seems as if Perfect Chaos had something to do with it! The emeralds power must be contained or this very planet could be destroyed! They are far too strong for the Master Emerald to stop! You must contain them!”, Sonic heard Tikal shout. She quickly ran to the alter and shouted, “Master Emerald! I beg you! Do whatever you can to try and stop them!”. 

Sonic ran quickly up the alter and made his choice. He smiled at Tikal and looked at the giant green emerald.“Master Emerald! My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! I volunteer my very existence into containing these emeralds! I have been able to go Super with their power before, perhaps they will stabilize if I were to contain them! I will do everything I can to control them!”, he shouted. 

He heard a strange voice answer him. “Sonic, your choice of becoming one with the emeralds will be acknowledged! You could very well die should the emeralds refuse you as a permanent vessel! This can not be reversed, and you will be permanently bonded to them! Is this something you truly desire?”. 

Sonic nodded his head furiously. “Yes! I will do all I can to contain them with all my force! Even if it costs me my own life!”, He shouted back. He thought back to Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge. He had do it! For them! The strange voice then replied to him. “You’ve made your choice then! You will now become the very vessel of the chaos emeralds!”. 

The Master Emerald glowed strongly as the seven chaos emeralds then appeared. Tikal and Sonic covered their eyes as the whole world soon went white. Tikal began chanting and praying as Sonic gripped his fingers and screamed, he could feel the force of the emeralds taking over his body. 

In the process of containing the emeralds, Sonic’s original physical form was destroyed in the process. Tikal kept praying as hard as she could for Sonic. Through the process she kept praying for Sonic, and for the emeralds. Thanks to her help, she was able to hold Sonic as he fainted afterwards. 

From that day forward, Knuckles the Echidna still kept his sacred role of watching over the Master Emerald. Tikal kept her role of controlling Chaos, and Sonic better eye on the power of the emeralds. Angel Island had a new guardian to its ranks, and kept the island more alive the ever. 

Everyday, Sonic would kneel at the Master Emerald’s base and pray to it. “Oh sacred Master Emerald, I thank you for allowing me to become one with the emeralds. I am able to bring my new form to you, and I am blessed to be in your presence. I am indebted to you, this island and it’s inhabitants”, Praying with his heart and soul. 

Knuckles and Tikal would often join him in prayer, and made sure to clean the Master Emerald daily. It was something they did to try and bond more with one another, not many came to Angel Island anymore. 

It was still rather lonely on Angel Island, as Tikal and Knuckles were the only company Sonic had. He still missed his fur being blue, as he was now permanently in Super Sonic mode. He floated around the temple, maintaining it’s clean structure and taking care of the temple’s Chao’s. 

He enjoyed their company plenty, the as the small adorable creatures roamed the temple. He loved every single one of them, and made sure to cuddle at least one of them daily. This kept Sonic from feeling too lonely, but he missed his friends. 

He couldn’t leave the temple, or else the Master Emerald might have gotten worried if the emeralds began rebelling again, they had the power to split inside of Sonic and kill their vessel without his watch. Being around the Master Emerald helped control them further, and Sonic wanted to keep watch over the Master. 

He felt very close to the Master Emerald, he was the very reason Sonic was allowed to harbor the emeralds inside him and protect the world. The spiritual hedgehog wouldn’t have been to sure he would have been ok without the help of Tikal either. 

He owned a lot to the two of them, and his place was now to stay on the island. The ocean was still lovely to look over from above the temple, as the waves kept rolling by everyday. Sonic sighed, looking over the rest of the island. 

“Angel Island is my home now. I must stay here and contain the emeralds until the effects of Perfect Chaos is finally suppressed”, Sonic said, the wind blowing through his golden fur. He was about to head back into the temple when he noticed something. 

There was something happening on the surface! Whatever it was, the island shook from the force of whatever was going on below. Tikal and Knuckles ran into the temple, looking around frantically. 

Sonic noticed them and went back inside quickly too. “Sonic! Are you alright?”, Tikal asked quickly. “Yeah! Yeah! I’m alright! What’s happening down there?”, Sonic replying to Tikal and adding his own question. 

“Bad news! There was a creation of a superweapon of sorts, and now it’s gonna-“, Knuckles began. Sonic noticed something coming towards the temple and quickly shut his eyes. 

Within a few seconds, he put up a shield around the island. Any time later and the island would have been cut in half by a giant laser that came bursting out from the surface. “Too late! They are trying to attack the island! Tikal! Do all you can to keep Perfect Chaos under control! We can’t risk him getting out of control again!”, Knuckles said quickly. 

“Sonic! I’m leaving the Master Emerald to you! I’m going to see what’s going on and who’s attacking the island!”, Knuckles added, running out of the temple. The structure shook as Knuckles shouted on his way out, “No one is going to hurt my home or my friends!”. 

Sonic kept his eyes shut tight as he hovered directly in front of the Master Emerald. “I’m going to protect you Master! I won’t let anyone hurt you!”. Tikal nodded as she also stood in front of the Master Emerald. 

“You focus on keeping up the island’s barrier Sonic! I’ll take care of any intruders!”, Tikal shouted, knowing that keeping up the island’s barrier was a tiring task. 

There was more shaking as Sonic grunted, keeping his hands in front of him. “For the island! For Tikal! For Knuckles! For the Emeralds! For the Master Emerald!”, Sonic shouted. Knuckles soon ran back into the the temple, battered and bruised. He coughed as Sonic then opened his eyes to see Knuckles fall to his knees. 

Tikal and Sonic gasped and quickly went over to him. Tikal held him as Sonic knelt by him. Sonic quickly put his hand on him and did a small chant, which healed Knuckle’s scars and bruises.

“Knuckles! What happened?!”, Tikal shouted. “It’s no good! They broke through the barrier! We have protect the emeralds at all costs now! It’s the Nocturnus Clan! The seemed to have gotten their hands on some destructive equipment!”, Knuckles replied, as he coughed afterwards. 

“It can’t be! Why would the Nocturnus clan do this?! Surely they’ve come here for the emeralds?!”, Tikal said in shock. The temple then shook as Sonic’s eyes widened. “This isn’t good! They’ve caused massive holes all around the barrier to the island!”, The mythical hedgehog said nervously. 

Sonic helped Knuckles to his feet as Tikal rushed over to the Master Emerald. “Intruders have invaded the island and are coming for you Master! We will do all we can to protect you and Sonic!”, she said quickly as the temple began to shake rather violently now. 

“They are here! Stand your ground!”, Knuckles shouted, looking at the large crowd of people rushing towards the temple with weapons in their hands. Tikal held her hands and began chanting, as the Chao’s began to sound panicked and flying all around the temple. Sonic pressed his hands and tried to contain all of his energy. 

Sonic could hear Knuckles and Tikal fighting together as he too fought back against the hoard of attackers. The Master Emerald began to glow as Sonic heard it’s voice in his head. “My dear child, I can sense the force of the emeralds getting stronger inside of you. It is important for you to contain it!”. 

“I know Master! I can’t use my powers yet! What if the emeralds become too powerful for me to control?! What if I hurt you accidentally?!”, Sonic said. “Forget about me my child. I will be fine. As long as I am recovered, my power will continue to exist in this world. My other children right now need you! Go forth Sonic! My child! Save my island and your dear friends!”, The Master Emerald said.

“Master! No! I’m not ready! They might go haywire without you!”, Sonic shouted. “Sonic... you have shown me you are able to control the emeralds, you’ve been doing it subconsciously this whole time”, The Master Emerald added, giving him a small chuckle. “I have faith in all of my children Sonic. This includes you as well”. 

When he came back to reality, he saw Knuckles sweating and panting. Tikal was rather beaten up, but continued to fight. “Keep going Knuckles! For Angel Island!”, Tikal shouted. “Same to you! For the Master!”, Knuckles replied. 

Sonic knew what he had to do. Whether or not he came out of this ok would depend on the emeralds themselves. Pressing his palms together and saying a chant, Knuckles and Tikal soon realized what he was going to do. 

“Sonic! Be careful!”, Tikal shouted. “That’s a risky move! Stay safe!”, Knuckles yelled out. Sonic raised his arms as he harnessed the power of the emeralds. With all of his might, he shouted out, “CHAOS CONTROL!”. 

The world turned white as the last thing Sonic remembered was seeing a face, it looked just like him... who was that person? They looked at him, with strange red, glowing eyes. They seemed to widen at him, reaching their hand out to his. 

Rightfully so, the world lost all color as Sonic smiled. “Thank you Chaos Emeralds...”, he murmured before he passed out besides the Master Emerald. Tikal and Knuckles opened their eyes to see a stained glass like chrysalis enclosing Sonic. 

“Master Emerald! What happened to Sonic?”, Tikal asked. “In exchange for teleporting such a number of people off the island, Sonic will continue to sleep until the emeralds can recover their strength. It may be indefinitely, but rest assured Sonic will be alright”, The Master Emerald responded. 

“What about the thing Sonic is inside of?”, Knuckles asked. “That’s a special kind of chrysalis that only appears when the chaos emeralds materialize to protect their host. They’ve accepted Sonic as a suitable vessel and seek to save it at all costs”, The Master Emerald responded. 

Tikal walked over to the chrysalis as looked at Sonic inside of it, who’s hands were folded by his stomach. His blonde fur still glowed inside just as strongly, but the aura felt weaker. “Sonic... I hope you are alright...”, Tikal prayed. 

They began to clean up and check on the Master Emeralds status. “Sonic... we hope you wake up soon”, Tikal and Knuckles thought to themselves.  
~~~  
Knuckles then saw something glowing in the temple. He rushed quickly up the stairs to the temple and saw a glowing light in front of the Master Emerald. Appearing with his back to Knuckles, a robot that had a strange resemblance to Sonic formed. 

Knuckles heard his mechanical steps as he walked over to the chrysalis Sonic was in. His claws traced the cover of the stained glass colored shield. “Hey there! What business do you have here at the Temple of the Master Emerald?!”, Knuckles shouted.

The robot ignored him as he was examining the chrysalis from top to bottom. Then he leaned in and pressed his metallic forehead to it. There was static coming from him from a second until Knuckles could hear something akin to a radio frequencies coming from the mechanical being.

There was whirring as a jumble of voices passed. There was a moment of static in between frequencies as the robot stood up still as his menacing red eyes disappeared. There was now just static as he dropped to his knees and the jumble of voices were long gone. There was small cable that ejected from Metal Sonic’s body as it plugged itself into the chrysalis. 

Knuckles ran over as he then heard a voice. “Oh hey there Metal Sonic! Fancy meeting you here again! What are you doing here?”, Sonic’s voice came out. “Metal! There is no reason to bow for me! Forgot the formalities, how have you been?”. 

He then heard a diffrent voice speak. “It was Chaos Emeralds summoned me here”. Knuckles then heard Sonic reply with, “It must have been when I used chaos control! So that’s what brings you here!”. The echidna scratched his head. What was going on? 

“You are correct. I have come here at the request of the Chaos Emerald for the sole duty of protecting you in your rest”, Metal Sonic replied. “Aww! You don’t need to do that for me Metal Sonic! I’ll be just fine you’ll see!”, Sonic added. 

“No. I will remain by your side until you awaken Sonic. The chaos emeralds need me to stay here with you Sonic. My very purpose is to protect you and your loved ones”, Metal Sonic replied. “Jeez you sure are stubborn tinhead! I say do what you want! If that’s what you want to do that is”, Sonic said. 

“Affirmative. I will be by your side until you awaken”, Metal Sonic replied. “Alrighty then! Seems fine to me! I guess it was nice seeing you again Metal Sonic! Using radio frequencies to find me in the spiritual world was pretty clever of you! What’s next? All the letters of the alphabet stringed on a wall with Christmas lights?”, Sonic said. 

Metal Sonic chuckled. “You’re still the same even after all these years”, He said. “Oh I always will be! I’m just a little cooped up for now, but when I’m ready I’ll be back on the surface to see my friends again!”, Sonic added happily. 

“I have to return to the physical world now, Sonic. I will be by your side, even in the deadliest snow or storms. I will be here whenever you desire to speak”, Metal Sonic said. “One more thing? Thank you for finding me Metal Sonic! Let’s talk more soon!”, The dormant hedgehog said cheerfully. 

There was more violent radio jamming as the jumble of voice returned, and static filled the air. Finally, silence. The cable released itself from Sonic’s chrysalis and returned to Metal Sonic’s body. 

The robot’s eyes came online once more as the red glow returned. Metal Sonic stood up and sat next to the chrysalis cross legged. He said nothing as he was on standby mode. Knuckles walked over to him. 

“Did you just... talk to Sonic?”, he asked confused. Metal Sonic looked at up and nodded. “Well he did sound pretty happy to see you”, Knuckles added. There was another moment of silence until Tikal entered the temple. 

“Knuckles! It’s time for lunch! Come and eat!”, Tikal said happily. She noticed Metal Sonic sitting besides Sonic’s chrysalis. “Who is that?”, Tikal asked. “Well you’re welcomed to join us for lunch!”, Tikal said, looking at the robot. 

Metal Sonic shook his head. “I don’t need to eat. I have enough energy in my reserves fueled by partial chaos emerald energy to last until the next year”. Tikal was taken aback but shrugged it off. “Alright then! Suit yourself! I’ll see you later then!”, She said happily as she took Knuckles with her. 

Metal Sonic sighed as he looked at the chrysalis. “I also came here at the request of my heart Sonic... I hope we can share more time together when you awaken”, He said as he waited, for as long as he would need to for Sonic to emerge.  
~~~  
Sonic sat on top of the temple as a Metal Sonic landed besides him. “Good afternoon Sonic. I take it your post lunchtime nap went well?”, he asked, sitting down besides him. 

“I rested well Metal Sonic, don’t worry! I’ll always sleep peacefully when you are around!”, Sonic said happily. Metal Sonic smiled. “Of course. I hoped in your dream I was of service as well”, he said, feeling the cool breeze pass by. 

Sonic put his arm around Metal Sonic. “How did ya know? I guess all this time in the temple with Tikal and Knuckles it makes sense you’d pick up on some tricks along the way!”, Sonic said, chuckling. 

“Don’t you need to recharge too Metal Sonic? I thought you said you only had enough energy to live on until next year... it’s next year in a few days! We don’t exactly have outlets here and the nearest generator is on a small village on the surface!”, Sonic said. Metal Sonic chuckled. “It’s fine Sonic. As long as I had fulfilled my duty as your protector, my purpose would have been complete”. 

Sonic’s eyes widened. “Just after the year and three days it’s taken for me to wake up, and you talking to me every waking moment when you could... where will you be going now?”, He asked. 

Metal Sonic said quickly, “My existence was brought by the chaos emeralds during your dormancy in order to provide you company and protection! As long as the chaos emeralds reside inside you Sonic, whenever you become endangered or return to your chrysalis state again I will be here!”. 

Sonic shook his head quickly. Before he could say anything, Metal Sonic said, “I’m just a robot powered by the chaos emeralds who’s purpose, for existing in this dimensional plane is to do all I can to protect you Sonic. Eventually I will need to go back to the emeralds, and lay dormant myself until you require my assistance”. 

Sonic looked down, and said, “Is that so? Then tell me Metal Sonic, can you feel anything at all?”. The robot looked confused. Before he could ask the blonde hedgehog to repeat himself... “I said... can you feel anything at all?!”, Sonic repeated himself louder. Metal Sonic was taken aback. 

“I suppose I can”, He responded quickly. Sonic sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Then tell me Metal... how do you feel about me?!”, Sonic asked. “How I... feel about you?”, Metal Sonic responded. “Yes! Tell me!”, Sonic added loudly. “What do you really think about me?”. 

“I think of you as someone who I must protect! You matter a lot to me Soni-“, Metal Sonic began only to had a sneak attack kiss on him. “Dammit Metal Sonic you dummy! Can’t you see that I’m trying to say that like you?! That’s why I don’t want you to go yet! I love you, even if you’re going soon!”, Sonic said, flustered. 

Metal Sonic was flustered too as he said, “S-Sonic?”. The hedgehog sighed once more and said, “I really want you to stay here with me Metal, not just when I’m in recovery or napping. You being here means a lot! If you were really rebuilt by the chaos emeralds to protect me, there must be reason why they especially chose you!”. 

Metal Sonic sighed. “You know only that, but truth be told I was the result of the emeralds recovering a mechanical body for protective purposes. You could almost call it my atonement, Sonic. In my previous existence serving the Doctor, I had done much wrong and injustice. As such, when the doctor finally decided to permanently scrap me, I was never sent anywhere after my passing. I have no soul after all, I was never in a limbo, heaven or hell”. 

Sonic listened intrigued. “So why are you here then?”, he asked. Curiously, he leaned in closer. Metal Sonic’s face got even more hotter as he replied with, “You see, when I was called out to by the emeralds...”, and then went into his story of how it happened.  
•••  
“Metal Sonic. Your indescribably strong spirit has caught our attention. We are the Chaos Emeralds, and are offering you another chance at life”. 

Metal Sonic laughed. “Me? Another chance at life? What could I have possibly done for such an opportunity? I thought you guys hated me”. 

“Even so, we know what kept that non-existent soul of yours still here in this realm. You have a loved one who wields chaos still alive, don’t you?”.

“What does it matter to you?”, Metal Sonic spat back. “Your dear lover, Metal Sonic is the one who contained our power after all”, The Emeralds replied. “Wouldn’t you like to see him again Metal Sonic?”. 

“If you know everything about me, then you’ll know that I despise those who lie”, Metal Sonic added in disbelief of what he was hearing. “Are we now? Take a look at what we are seeing”, The Emeralds said. 

Metal Sonic was then greeted by the sight of Super Sonic praying to the Master Emerald. “N-No! This must be a trick!”, Metal Sonic said loudly. “We can assure you that this is all reality Metal Sonic. Your lover serves the Master Emerald as one of the three protectors of his temple. However in exchange for his control over all seven chaos emeralds, his life and original body were destroyed”, The Emeralds replied. 

“Destroyed?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Our power was far too much for his body to contain, forcing his original form to be destroyed. Thanks to the effort of the Master Emerald and the prayers of the other protector of the temple, Sonic was able to become a suitable vessel for us emeralds”, The mythical jewels added. 

“What must I do to gain this chance at another life?”, Metal Sonic asked. “You don’t have much time, take a look at what’s happening...”, The Emeralds spoke once more. Metal Sonic’s eyes then saw destruction reach the temple as he saw Sonic trying to protect his friends. 

“Through his power, Sonic will summon you via Chaos Control. We cannot guarantee you will arrive immediately, bringing one who was lost back to life can cause delay even with our power”, Chaos Emeralds added warning the robot. 

“I will do whatever it takes! He needs my help! I must help him! I swear to you Chaos Emeralds, I will atone for the sins of my past life by using the next to protect the one I love for eternity!”, Metal Sonic said loudly. 

“You’ve made your choice. Metal Sonic, for this chance at second life your very purpose of existing will be to serve and protect the one who wields all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Your lover and our host, Sonic the Hedgehog! Emeralds unite! By the very power of our entity and in the name of our Master, Chaos Control summons forth the robot who has laid dormant for years, Metal Sonic!”.

Before Metal Sonic knew, his new mechanical body was being transferred onto Angel Island. “Wait for me a little longer Sonic!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself, as rightfully the world went white...  
•••  
Sonic bumped Metal Sonic’s elbow. “So that’s how you got here? You loved me so much you took up the Chaos Emeralds offer to protect me for all eternity?”, the hedgehog asked curiously. 

Metal Sonic nodded. “I suppose you could say that...”. Sonic chuckled and gave him another small kiss. “That’s actually pretty sweet of you”, he said. “You think so?”, Metal Sonic added. 

“Yeah! You technically came back to life because your love for me was so strong that the emeralds noticed you and revived you! You get what you just told me too right?”, Sonic said. Metal Sonic then thought about it a little bit more and then was face red. 

“We gotta figure out a way to keep you here before you run out energy and the chaos emeralds take you back”, Sonic said. “I know! If you run on chaos emerald energy, all we gotta do is find a way to keep you running on it’s energy!”. 

“Is it really that simple to accomplish? I would have figured we might have had some more difficulties”, Metal Sonic said. “No sweat! I can arrange it! All we gotta do now is something I’m not sure you might not be willing to do”, Sonic added. 

“What kind of magnitude are we talking about?”, Metal Sonic asked worryingly. “You might have to change your form”, Sonic said, reciprocating the robot’s unease. “You’re current form was rebuilt based off of your previous past-life form. If you were really built to only last until I awakened and return to the emeralds once your task was completed...then just like me, changing your body to readjust to the new changes might very well destroy your form”. 

“I will do it then! No matter what form I inhabit, I made a vow to the chaos emeralds that I will protect you with my life for all eternity! If that’s what it takes then I say bring it!”, Metal Sonic said boldly, his eyes gleaming in pure determination and will.

The blonde hedgehog nodded. “Let’s head back inside the temple and get you all tidied up!”, he said, leading them both back into the temple. “It’ll be a long process then... getting you into a new form and liking your power supply to the infinite strength emeralds”. 

Metal Sonic shook his head. “My form was made to already adaptable to many others. May the emeralds bless us with a quick process then, I need to be by your side again”, the robot said monotonously.

Sonic blushed when he said that. “Aren’t you such a proper gentleman? You sure know how to make this super hedgehog blush!”, Sonic said giggling. “I bet in my new form, I could be able to protect you better and maybe I could be able to embrace you better”, Metal Sonic said, blushing. 

Sonic giggled as he said, “I’m sure”. With collecting the power of the emeralds and manifesting them into his body, he pinpointed their force in his index finger. Sonic’s eyes became multicolored, as the voice that spoke became that of the emeralds. 

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you again Metal Sonic. I take it you’ve been enjoying your chance at a new life well?”, the emeralds asked. “Yes, so far I have not failed Sonic or his loved ones once. I thank you for my second chance to make things right”, Metal Sonic added. 

“What brings the two of you to form us again?”, The Emeralds asked. “I want to be able to stay here with Sonic permanently! Not just when he’s in trouble or stuck in the coma after he uses too much power!”, Metal Sonic said. “Is that so?”, The Emeralds replied. 

“I suppose we can arrange it. We emeralds shall accept your request. Keep up your role of watching over our vessel. This change may change your form, are you willing to affect this side effect?”, The Emeralds added. Metal Sonic nodded. “For Sonic, and for the protection of this island and it’s people I accept”, the robot replied. 

“I see. When you live off us emeralds, your form may be changed to better suit the power we will give you. Emeralds, unite! In the name of our Master, we share our power with the guardian of our vessel! Energize using us emeralds!”, The Emeralds said, forming all of their strength into Metal Sonic. 

Metal Sonic sure felt change alright, something pointy like in him was starting to form. Something was going on alright, but he closed his eyes and embraced it. “Sonic is the one who is doing this for me, I trust him. I’ll just open my eyes soon and I can see his soft blonde fur and sweet smile again....”, Metal Sonic thought, shutting off his optical receptors. 

When he came to, Sonic was knelt besides him. “You’re awake! It was a success Metal!”, Sonic said happily, tears in his eyes. Immediately, Metal Sonic saw the changes when he reached for Sonic. Sleeve-like arms reached for him, and his shiny clawed fingers stroked Sonic’s cheek. 

“The Emeralds called your new form, “Neo”. I was almost scared you wouldn’t have made it”, Sonic said, his tears still running. Metal Sonic hugged the blonde hedgehog and whispered to him, “I will always come back when you need me Sonic. “Neo” seems like a fine name for me. I’m still just happy you’re ok”. 

“From now on, lets guard the temple and the Master Emerald ok? The Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles, Tikal and Angel Island too”, Neo Metal Sonic said. Sonic nodded and said, then giving Neo Metal Sonic a heartwarming embrace and kiss, 

“We’re going to be this island’s guardwatch guardians forever. It doesn’t matter to me how long we’re here, as long as you’re here, my lonely days are over”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What a rollercoaster huh? 
> 
> Anyways! Onto the next story! Sunshine, Coffee, or Oceans... I wonder what to choose next? What could that be all about? ;)


	6. Weathering With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, based off the hit 2019 film, “Weathering With You”!) 
> 
> The summary goes as so.... 
> 
> “Mobius has been been experiencing endless rain for two months already now. Metal Sonic is a runaway, making a daring escape from Eggman Laboratories. When he finds a strange hedgehog by a strange shrine on a rooftop, will he finally see sunshine again? 
> 
> Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you the “Weathering With You” AU that no one asked for!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’ve been working on this since MONDAY god dammit)  
> Grab your popcorn, snacks and drinks! Anyways! I hope you all enjoy! It’s a real long one, so enjoy!

Sunshine... 

Where did you go? Metal Sonic knelt in an alleyway, with a bright yellow rain jacket covering him. He soon fell asleep on standby mode, and dreamt about sunshine. “I want to see sunshine again... even if it’s just a little bit...” 

He dreamt of his past times on Eggman’s Laboratory, running on the island to try and grab the sunlight. He’d always keep missing it, as it flowed across the water towards Mobius. There was only one thing to do after all. 

He would need to go where the sunshine was. Sneaking off in the middle of the night, Metal Sonic made his way to Mobius. Using whatever cash supply Eggman had left, Metal Sonic was on Mobius. 

Cutting his ties to the laboratory, and ending all connections with Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic made his way through Mobius, set out to find sunshine again! 

Then, who was that? Metal Sonic saw a mysterious shrine on a rooftop, where there was sunlight. There was a blue hedgehog there too, and the last thing Metal Sonic saw were those beautiful emerald green eyes... 

|~~~| 

Metal Sonic was awakened by someone kicking him. “Hey! You can’t sleep here! If your really recycling, then hop in the appropriate bin stupid!”, Someone shouted. Metal Sonic soon stood up and said, “Apologies for that! I’ll be taking my leave!”, and quickly running away. 

He soon found himself at a local McDonald’s, and went inside. Dragging himself along, Metal Sonic reviewed his internet search history. “Where can robot’s get jobs in Mobius?”, was his question posted on an online forum. 

He scrolled through some of the responses like, “There’s too much prejudice over here” and “No one wants to hire a robot especially after what Eggman does!”. Metal Sonic’s chest compartment opened, and he found a small business card given to him when he arrived at the seaport to Mobius. 

|~~~| 

Earlier a few days ago, he managed to intercept and infiltrate a boat on its way to Mobius. He sat on deck until the boat began to shake violently. Losing his grip on the floor, Metal Sonic slipped and nearly fell off the boat. Then a man popped out of nowhere and saved him. 

Pulling Metal Sonic into the boat, they went below deck to the seating area. “Didn’t see you earlier! You want a drink?”, the man said, sipping a beer. “No thank you. I’m fine”, Metal Sonic replied. “You seem like a fresh face! First time going to Mobius?”, the man asked. 

“Sure, I suppose you could say that”, Metal Sonic replied. “What’s your name kiddo?”, the man asked. “I’m M...Milo”, Metal Sonic replied. The boat stopped as the loudspeaker went on. 

“Dear passengers! We have arrived at Mobius! Please make sure to gather up all your belongings and please hold onto the handrails when you depart!”. 

“Milo huh? I’m Vector, nice to meet yah”, Vector said. “What brings you to Mobius?”, the alligator man asked. “I’m here to look for... sunshine”, Metal Sonic replied. “Sunshine eh? It’s been a while since we had that”, Vector said. 

Leaning in closer he said, “Look kid, I know you’re a runaway. If you ever need a place to crash at, here’s my business card. I run my own journalist agency, “The Chaotix News”. I run the place with my good pal Espio”. Handing the robot a business card which the robot took. 

Putting in his bright yellow rain coat that hooded his face, Vector grabbed his umbrella as they headed off the boat. “Maybe I’ll catch you around one of these days Milo! See yah!”, Vector said, walking off with his umbrella opened. 

Metal Sonic quickly left to go into the darkness, where no one would notice him and he could finally make his way to sunshine... 

|~~~| 

Metal Sonic was caught off guard when a Big Mac was set next to him. He lifted his head up to seen a well dressed employee smile at him. His blue uniform complimented his equally as blue fur. “You hungry bud? It’s on me, don’t worry about it!”, The blue hedgehog employee said happily. 

“What? Why?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Shh! Not so loud! This is something I wanted to do for you since you looked lonely too! Enjoy the meal!”, the employee said, soon leaving. Metal Sonic looked at the burger case and opened it. 

Sure enough, it was a Big Mac. Since he couldn’t rely solely on electricity as much and wanted to, Metal Sonic would save his batteries for emergencies. Needing other sources for energy, Metal Sonic would need to rely on nutrients from foods and drinks. His mouth soon formed, and Metal Sonic bit into the burger. 

Never in his entire life would he have thought a burger could taste this delicious.

|~~~| 

Roaming around the city, Metal Sonic noticed the employee from earlier being lead somewhere by two other men. He could still recognize him, even with his white sleeveless sweater and pink shorts. Metal Sonic could see that he wore a small black backpack, most notably the hedgehog wearing a black choker with a teardrop on it. They were talking to him about their club and being payed right away. Could they have been robbing him?! 

“It’s that hedgehog! I gotta help him!”. Hiding behind a corner, he noticed when the one of the guys held the employee. Fixing up his yellow raincoat, he covered his face. “You should be able ready to earn a couple of bucks straight away! Here’s our club! Let’s go inside shall we?”, one well dressed man said. The hedgehog seemed uncomfortable, as Metal Sonic could see his expression through the hedgehog’s transparent umbrella. 

Metal Sonic froze as he clenched his chest. Deciding the right thing to do was better, he ran towards the employee. Grabbing his hand, he ran away. “Listen to me!”, the hedgehog shouted. “Just keep running!”, Metal Sonic shouted back, as they continued running down the rainy street. 

They were the cornered by the same two guys as one of them grabbed Metal Sonic and shoved him down. “You damn rust bucket!”, the man said, punching Metal Sonic square in the face. “What do your think you’re doing?!”, He asked slapping the robot. 

“You were forcing him!”, Metal Sonic shouted. “Forcing him? We had a deal!”, the man replied. Metal Sonic gazed at the hedgehog who held his hands close to him. “Hey wait a minute! You’re that guy who we thought was recycling outside our club the other day! What is this?! Revenge?!”, the man said, punching Metal Sonic again. 

“Leave him alone!”, The hedgehog shouted. The other man held the blue hedgehog back. Metal Sonic began to power up his chest laser and shouted, “Get off of me right now!”. “What’s that hole in your chest going to do?!”, the man said. Metal Sonic clenched his fists as the laser shot right through his rain coat. 

It shot a nearby light post, as it creaked and part of it fell off. Metal Sonic panted heavily, as everyone froze. The hedgehog then broke away from the other man’s hold and ran to Metal Sonic. “Are you ok?!”, he shouted. “Let’s go!”. 

Grabbing his hand, the hedgehog ran away with the robot. They later ended up in a abandoned building complex as they cleaned themselves off. “Is that what this is for?! To thank me for that burger?! Where did you get a weapon like that?! Who are you?!”, the hedgehog shouted. 

“It was my chest laser! I’ve been built to have one since the day I was created. It’s been sort of like a good luck charm for me since!”, Metal Sonic said, moving a little closer to the hedgehog. 

“You pointed your laser at him! You could have killed him! You make me sick, you’re the worst!”, The hedgehog said, handing him his towel and walking away. Metal Sonic stood there, not doing much. 

He looked down at his chest and threw a rock at the side of the building. He feel to his knees. What had he done?! The hedgehog then slowly walked back to him and stood beside him. “I got fired from my part time job”, he said. 

“Was that my fault?!”, Metal Sonic asked. “No, it wasn’t because of the burger I gave you. That’s why I needed a well paying job”, the hedgehog said, looking away. “I’m sorry about earlier! I shouldn’t have tried to interfere!”, Metal Sonic said, looking away. 

The blue hedgehog looked at him. Metal Sonic whirred sadly, as the hedgehog knelt besides him. “Does it hurt?”, he asked, touching the robot’s cheek. “Oh! No no! It doesn’t!”, Metal Sonic said. Smiling warmly at him, he said, “You’re a runaway aren’t you?”. 

Metal Sonic flinched for a moment as the hedgehog said, “I can tell. You can’t enjoy Mobius with all this rain though”. “Huh? Yeah, I guess so”, The robot replied. “Here, follow me”, the blue hedgehog said, leading Metal Sonic onto a rusty escape staircase, leading him to the roof.

When they reached the top, Metal Sonic saw the city from far up above, behind a giant red shrine. Rain drops continued to fall as the other said, “It’ll clear up soon!”. Metal Sonic was confused, and said, “Huh?”, looking up to the sky and still seeing the grey clouds looming above them. 

The hedgehog clasped his hands together gently as the wind began to rustle. Metal Sonic noticed the clouds moving quickly. “What do you mean?”, he asked looking at the other. He gasped, his eyes focusing on the light that warmed the other hedgehog.

Metal Sonic gasped again when his shiny and sleek coat reflected the light that enveloped him. In the sky, the sun shone brightly upon the two. “It can’t be! a sunshine hedgehog?!”, Metal Sonic said. The blue hedgehog smiled at him. 

“I’m Sonic. What’s your name?”, Sonic asked, the sun still shining on them. I’m M...Milo”, Metal Sonic replied. “Milo? How old are you?”, Sonic asked. “I don’t exactly have an age, but I have been online for about 16 years”, Metal Sonic replied. 

“Younger than me!”, Sonic said. “I’ll be...hmm... 18 by next month”. Metal Sonic then replied with, “You don’t look like it!”. “You should treat me with respect!”, Sonic added. Metal Sonic said, “Ehh?!”. The blue hedgehog laughed as his fingers blocked out part of the sky. 

Looking upwards, some rays of light shone through his gloved hands. Smiling he turned to Metal Sonic and said, “Nice to meet you Milo!”. Metal Sonic shook his hand. “You too”. The sun shone and sealed their friendship, as it glazed over other buildings. 

|~~~| 

Thunder boomed loudly over head as Metal Sonic looked out the window. He remembered being inside Eggman Laboratories and staring out the window whenever he could. Everyday, more rain fell endlessly from the sky. 

Something caught his eye when a raindrop that fell onto the window turned into a shape akin to a fish. Metal Sonic gasped as it disappeared. “Doctor! Look! There’s a fish!”, Metal Sonic said. 

“Is that so?”, Eggman replied, as he returned creating what he needed to make. 

————

“Don’t say such bullshit!”, Cubot said, going after Orbot. “I’m serious! All you gotta do is look closer!”, The robot replied, taking the other into a alleyway near the laboratory. They both looked up to see a puddle-like light on top. 

In the distance, there was a roar as a giant wave of water that came down crashing on top of the two. Something monstrous, yet invisible was there looming overhead. Both robots stared upwards, but there was nothing in sight. 

|~~~| 

“The Stardust Speedway Zone is experiencing all time record-breaking rain fall this summer! It had been raining continuously for two months!”, the TV announcer said, “The 30-day forecast predicts more heavy rain for another month!”. 

“The meteorological agency has said it’s an extremely exceptional...”, The TV announcer droned on with Metal Sonic writing on a paper. It read, “Sunshine for you! $45.88!”. “Crap! It’s too expensive!”, Metal Sonic thought. 

“Hey hey! Look at this! It’s amazing!”, Espio said, pointing the TV. Just a couple of weeks ago, Metal Sonic picked up on Vector’s offer for a place to crash on and was now living with him and Espio. 

It was the three of them, and Metal Sonic’s cat “Charmy”. Espio showed him photos on social media that were about fish like creatures that came from the rain. “Didn’t you know? The sky holds more water than a lake sometimes!”, Espio said. 

“If we write about it... do you think we can make good money?!”, Metal Sonic asked. “You’re starting to sound like Vector. I can see you being a boring grown up now”, Espio said, getting from where they were sitting. 

“Make sure to not put off your sunshine hedgehog! You’re going on a date right?”, Espio asked, grabbing a ironed suit off a clothes hanger and putting it on. “It’s not a date!”, Metal Sonic rebutted. “I’m going to look for a job”, Espio said, adjusting his clothes.

“What?! You don’t work here?!”, Metal Sonic asked. “I’m just hanging out here”, Espio said, walking to the front door as Charmy found a soft spot for him to sleep. 

“It’s not a date I said!”, Metal Sonic said, looking at his cat. Charmy looked back and meowed happily. 

———

“I told you Vector, she finally stopped talking about you”, Vanilla said putting down her cup of tea. “It might be cruel to meet her now”, she added. 

“But I have the right to see her!”, Vector said. “Besides you smoke don’t you?”, Vanilla asked. “Why does it matter?”, Vector asked. “Cream has asthma”, Vanilla informed him. 

“You’re too inconsiderate”, Vanilla added, drinking more of her tea. “I’ve quit smoking for some time already”, Vector said. “It’s just that you also give off a bad impression”, Vanilla confessed, looking slightly away from the alligator man. 

Tilting his coffee a little, he took a small sip and put it down. “It’s been raining all year. She can’t play outside and it’s bad for her asthma”, Vanilla said, looking out the window. “I feel bad for the children these days. We used to have such beautiful summers and springs”. 

|~~~| 

Metal Sonic was walking down the street with a plastic bag in his arm. His red button up t-shirt was opened, revealing a white tank top, and he wore blue denim shorts. Glancing at the sky he smiled. 

Walking down the street and down a passage, two women were taking when they passed him. “They can’t be left alone forever”, one of them said as Metal Sonic passed by, covering his face with his navy umbrella. 

He arrived at a door and knocked gently. “Wait. So possibly, I’m visiting a dudes home for the first time?!”, Metal Sonic said. Sonic snapped him out of his thoughts as he said, “Welcome Milo! You got lost didn’t you?”, Sonic said. 

“No! Er... it’s not much but...”, Metal Sonic said as he outstretched the plastic bag he carried to Sonic. Sonic opened the door more and said, “Wow! Thank you! Please, come on in!”, Sonic said. 

“Thank You”, Metal Sonic said, entering the apartment and wiping his feet. “No prob!”, Sonic replied, placing a bag of potato chips down on the counter. “Did you eat lunch already Milo?”, Sonic asked. 

“Not yet... oh wait! It’s fine!”, Metal Sonic said, scurrying upwards. “Sit there and relax!”, Sonic said from the kitchen in his red apron. “Can I use these?”, Sonic asked showing the robot the potato chips and ramen noodles he brought. “Sure”. “Well thanks!”. 

He looked at the diffrent colored glass that hung by a doorway. “Do you live alone?”, Metal Sonic asked. “No, I live with my brother. We had some problems”, Sonic replied, cracking eggs into a bowl. “Problems?”, Metal Sonic asked. 

“What about you? Why did you run away?”, Sonic asked. “I found it suffocating to live with the Doctor. That laboratory too”, Metal Sonic replied. “I see”, Sonic replied, chopping up ingredients. 

As he was cooking he asked the robot, “Shouldn’t you go back?”. Metal Sonic shook his head. “I don’t want too”. “Right”, the hedgehog said. “Alright then the food is ready!”, Sonic said, serving the food and bringing it to the table. 

“Woah! It looks so good!”, Metal Sonic said. “I forgot the spring onions!”, Sonic said, returning to the kitchen. He cut some into his bowl and asked, “How do you like living here in Mobius?”, Sonic asked. 

“Come to think of it, I don’t feel like I’m suffocating anymore”, Metal Sonic replied. “Happy to hear that!”, Sonic said smiling at him. “Let’s eat!”, Sonic said as they said a small grace. 

They began eating as the building shook slightly. “Is that an earthquake?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Don’t be alarmed! It’s just the train”, Sonic said, as Metal Sonic heard train sounds outside. 

“Really Milo?”, Sonic asked reading a paper that read, “Sunshine for you! Guaranteed sunshine hedgehog! $42.88 per hour!”. “You’re a real sunshine hedgehog you know”, Metal Sonic said. “Yeah!”, Sonic nodded. 

“You can clear the sky up by just praying!”, Metal Sonic added. “Yeah”. “Don’t you need a job?”, Metal Sonic added. “I do, but I can’t charge people for that!”, Sonic replied. “I don’t think your cut out for working in a club like that”, He said, blushed looking Sonic up and down. 

Sonic who was eating some jello blushed and clenched his chest. “Oi Milo... what are you looking at?!”, he asked flustered. “Nothing!”, Metal Sonic said, turning away quickly. 

Soon they were setting up prices for the “Sunshine Hedgehog” services. “How’s $30?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Considering living expenses...”, Sonic said. “It’s reasonable”. “I’d still like to draw some graphics of it!”, Sonic added. 

He drew something akin to a hippo. “It’s supposed to be a frog”, Sonic sighed, but decided to color it in since it looked nice either way. “There we go! Our ad is up!”, Metal Sonic and Sonic said happily. “Sonic! I’m home!” Another voice said. 

“Hey there Tails! Welcome back!”, Sonic said. “Who’s that?”, Tails asked. Metal Sonic looked at the fox curiously.“Oh yeah! Tails, I want you to meet my business partner Milo!”, Sonic said. “He’s a robot”, Tails replied. “Don’t be rude!”, Sonic added. 

The electronic pad soon made a small beep sound. “We got a request!”, Metal Sonic said quickly. “We got a request for a flea market!”. Sonic then said, “Already?! Are we really going to do this?!”. 

Back on the TV, the announcer declared more widespread rain for the next day. While Sonic and Metal Sonic were talking more in the living room, Tails went to the fridge. “What the hell is up with both of them?”, he thought to himself. 

|~~~|

The next day at the flea market, Metal Sonic danced a bright yellow umbrella tied with good weather charms on it. Tails circled Sonic in a giant good weather costume as well. 

Metal Sonic, under a navy rain coat said, “You need water?”. Tails showed a candy to the closer eyed, praying Sonic. “Candy big brother?”. The owner to the flea market sighed. “Tell then to go home-“, he began. 

“Look! The sky! It’s clearing up!”, an employee shouted as everyone looked up in amusement. “Woah! Those kids created a miracle!” The owner said. Beyond grey, sad cloudy skies was the sun to brighten up the day. 

Sonic got lots of compliments from the people at the market, and people showered him in praise which warranted him blushing. The three of them later celebrated. “I feel like I can really do this thing now!”, Sonic said happily. 

|~~~| 

With a few events done and done, Sonic was able to earn a good amount of money per job. Metal Sonic was happy to see the sunshine hedgehog happy. 

“Everyone in Mobius seems to be dressing up now! You just got to feel a little bit of sunshine to make it through anyday!”, Metal Sonic thought. Looking at the sun through parts of his clawed fingers, and it’s rays shine through to warm his metallic, darker blue hue body. 

Meanwhile back at, “The Chaotix News” agency... Metal Sonic chopped up ingredients to make miso soup. He left a note for the sleeping Vector on the couch that read, “I left you some Miso Soup. Enjoy it!-Milo”. 

It still felt strange having others refer to him by this name, but he didn’t want to be reminded of the past too much. Finally, that day the trio were assigned to a big event. 

It was for a ceremony, as Metal Sonic and Sonic were in a elevator with an employee. “It’s a big event! You really want to rely on charms?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Sure! We have nothing else planned and we can’t postpone the event!”, the other man replied. 

Sonic looked back at Metal Sonic in determination. “I’ll be fine Milo! You just see!”, Sonic said, in his white and patterned yucata, with a lovely bow. Making his way on the top floor to a small balcony over looking the city he took a deep breath. 

“I pray for sunshine! I pray for a good day! I pray for my family and friends! I pray for the people of this city!”, he thought to himself, eyes closed and hands together. Small raindrops circled him as the sun came out. They vanished when it did. 

Metal Sonic and everyone else was in awe when a beautiful sun peered out from the clouds. It’s warm light shone brightly on the area, bathing all in warmth and comfort. Metal Sonic nodded, it was going to be a good day! 

|~~~| 

Thanks to Sonic’s help, the fireworks that were supposed to be canceled was lifted. That night at 7pm, Metal Sonic and Sonic watched the fireworks. “I’m in love”, Sonic began, looking at the crackling fireworks overhead. “With the whole sunshine hedgehog job... maybe not”, he finished looking at Metal Sonic. 

“Maybe not? Is it a yes or no?”, Metal Sonic asked, fixing his suit really quickly. “You’re too serious Milo!”, Sonic laughed and then said, “You know, I still gotta say... Thank you Milo!”. Just as the last giant firework exploded in the sky. 

|~~~| 

“This is what the weather maiden saw!”, the old man Espio and Vector were interviewing said. Espio was recording with his phone. “What a mysterious work!”, he exclaimed. Vector looked up in amusement. “Flying fish in the sky! Dragons too!”, Espio added. “So this “weather maiden” was like a shaman right?”, the alligator man asked. 

“Fixing the weather was the weather maiden’s job. They came in all shapes, sizes and genders”, The old man said. “Could they have repaired this abnormal weather easily?”, Espio asked loudly. “There is nothing abnormal about this weather”, the man replied.

“When was recorded history? 100 years at most. How old do you think this is? 600 years old!”, the man added loudly, leading to a coughing fit. “Don’t get so worked up grandpa!”, his grandson said quickly, patting his back. 

“There used to be a weather maiden in every village and country back then, they did their sacred role of delivering our prayers to the sky”, the old man said clearing his voice. “It sounds like we know a sunshine hedgehog!”, Espio said looking over to Vector. 

“Are you sure you want to believe my grandfather? It seems far fetched to be true”, his grandson said which prompted the old mean giving him a small head chop. 

“No! We believe your story!”, Espio said. “Be warned however, everything comes with a price. There is a tragic fate that awaits every weather maiden”, the old man said, looking to the water like monster being challenged by a golden being. 

|~~~| 

“Hey you there! Stop running!”, a voice shouted. There was a man with an umbrella running as fast as he could down the street. He came to a halt when he was cornered off. 

“I didn’t know he was a minor I swear!”, he shouted. The two officers sighed as they said, “It’s not about that!”, one of them said. “It’s about this photo”, the other replied showing him the photo. 

It was a photo from when the man was on top of Metal Sonic. “Can you tell us anything about this robot?”, the man asked. Later, they were eating some ramen in a nearby restaurant. 

“You think he’s the missing robot from Eggman’s laboratories?”, Officer Mighty asked Officer Ray. “Knowing the youth these days, he might have asked for somewhere to crash online”, Ray replied. “Online you can find anyone these days”, Ray added, slurping down the hot liquid. 

|~~~| 

“Best birthday presents for a 18 y/o male hedgehog?  
I’m 16 years old for context”. Metal Sonic finished typing and uploaded his question to the online forum. 

He seemed relieved when he got a response. He groaned audibly when he got a response. Things like, “Don’t ask online” and “bang him” popped up. Rolling his red eyes, he focused on Tail’s soccer game.

The fox scored a goal as the others cheered. Metal Sonic clapped just hands and cheered for Tails. “I would totally recommend a ring”, Tails said. “You sure? It isn’t too serious or anything right?”, Metal Sonic asked. 

“Is this about not being able to celebrate my brother’s birthday last month?”, Tails asked. “I’ve asked another guy for advice and didn’t get much”, Metal Sonic sighed. Some friends of Tails waved goodbye to him as he smiled and said, “You’re in love with Sonic right?”. 

Metal Sonic blushed heavily. “Eh?! No! It’s not like that!”, he said quickly. “Maybe it is?”, he added, rambling off. “No confidence is a total killer let me tell you that”, Tails said, making the robot stop rambling. “Do what you can now and be ambiguous later! It’s basics”, Tails said. 

“Can I call you “Tails-Sempai”?”, Metal Sonic said. Tails laughed it off and said, “You know, Sonic has been working hard since our mother died. He’s always been doing things for me since I’m still eight”. He sat down next to Metal Sonic and said determinedly, “I wanna see Sonic do more teenage-like things!”. 

Reaching for a first bump he added, “I don’t know if you’d be the right guy for him though”. Metal Sonic bumped him back. Later on, Metal Sonic was at a jewelry store. “Thank you for your purchase!”, the woman over the counter said, handing Metal Sonic a pink bag.

“Do you think he’ll like it?”, Metal Sonic asked. The employee smiled and said, “You took three hours to choose it. If I were him, I’d be thankful”. With a confident smile she added, “Best of luck to you!”.

|~~~| 

Metal Sonic, Sonic and Tails went to their last job doing the sunshine business. The last request was from a man who wanted a nice day at the park to be with his daughter. 

“Daddy! Again! Again!”, Cream said happily, as Vector smiled. “Right! Ready?”, he asked. Cream nodded her head as Cheese giggled. Spinning Cream around, the bunny girl was happy. 

“Man that kills your back!”, Vector said, walking over to Sonic and Metal Sonic who were sitting on a nearby bench. “Why you Mr. Vector? You knew this was my job and said nothing?”, Metal Sonic asked, as Vector sat in between the two. 

“Besides, when did you have a daughter?!”, Metal Sonic added. “I’m stunned”, Vector began, grabbing Sonic’s hand and shaking it. “The forecast today called for 100% rain! Thanks to you I can play with my daughter again!”. 

The three of them sat on the bench, watching Tails play with Cream. “Cream has asthma, so she lives with her mother. She won’t even let me see her on rainy days”, Vector began. “Nothing can beat a gorgeous blue sky”, Vector finished looking at the blue sky and fumbling with his wedding band. 

“So you’re Milo’s boss”, Sonic said. “I also saved his life”, Vector added. “Why does he treat you like a little boy?”, Vector said, looking over to Metal Sonic. “Huh? Sonic is two years older than me”, Metal Sonic responded. 

“Huh? 16,17,18 I swear they’re all the same stuff”, Vector said his scaly arm around Metal Sonic. “I guess”. “It’s not!”, Sonic added annoyed. “Oh there you guys are! Hi guys!”, Espio said, running over to Vector and the others. 

“Aren’t you going to be in trouble?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Does Espio know you’re married?”, Metal Sonic whispered to Vector. Metal Sonic looked down at the floor once Espio arrived. Laughing wholeheartedly, Vector said, “Get a load of this Espio! Milos thought you were my...”. 

|~~~|

“Mister?!”, Espio said loudly. “You didn’t tell me you were uncle and nephew!”, Metal Sonic said blushing. “Milo that’s a dirty fantasy. You’re disgusting. You’re dirty minded”, Espio said. 

Metal Sonic blushed more. “Hey Milo”, Espio began. Metal Sonic looked at him for a few before the chameleon said, “You looked at my horn again”. “I didn’t!”, Metal Sonic said loudly. 

Cream noticed Espio and shouted, “Espio!”. The chameleon nodded and waved back, “Afternoon Cream!”. “Hey daddy! I made this super cool flower crown for you!”, Cream said, holding up her handiwork. 

“Really?”, Vector said getting up. “Come here Milos!”, Tails said too. “My sempai is calling me!”, Metal Sonic said, walking to the field alongside Vector. “Milo is such a doll!”, Espio said. 

“He’s childish!”, Sonic added. “Don’t you think they are similar?”, Espio asked. “Mr. Vector and Milo?”, Sonic asked. “Yeah! Both ran away to Mobius when they were teens. Vector met his future wife and fell in love big time”, Espio said.

“Unfortunately, since Vector was still smoking at the time, Vanilla moved out for the sake of protecting Cream”, Espio added. “He’s still madly in love with her, and just wants to bring his family back together”. 

Looking at Sonic, Espio held his hands and said, “I’ve always wanted to meet you Sonic! The 100% sunshine hedgehog! You are amazing! I wish I had a skill like that to put on my resume!”, Espio added.  
“Job hunting is hard kid. I wish I was still in high school too”. 

Sonic chuckled. “I can’t wait to be a grown up instead”, Sonic said. “Right. Good to see you’re ok”, Espio said. “I’m actually a little worried”, Espio said, showing Sonic something on his phone. Vector glanced at the two of them. 

Soon the rain came back, and Cream’s allergies began to act up. “Take a deep breath ok? 1, 2, 3”, Vector said, giving Cream her inhaler. “Can I play with Tails a little more?!”, Cream said. 

“Tell you want kiddo! We’ll get dinner with Tails!”, Vector said. “Ok! Milo! Make sure to bring Sonic home!”, Tails said, winking at the robot. “Wait!”, Cream said, leaping out of Vector’s arms. 

Cheese followed her as she hugged Sonic. “Thank you for bringing the sunshine today Mr. Sonic! I had so much fun today thanks to you!”, she said. Sonic bent down to give her a small headpat. “No sweat kiddo. I’m just happy you had a good time”. 

|~~~| 

“Oh jeez! Oh jeez! This is going to be the first time I ever tell anyone I love them!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself nervously. He fidgeted with the ring box in his pocket. He stopped walking as Sonic soon did too. 

“Sonic!”.  
“Milo!”  
“Oh wait what?”.  
“No no no, it’s fine! You go first!”.  
“I insist you go first!”, Metal Sonic said. “What were you saying?”. 

Sonic looked at him from his umbrella and smiled. “Milo, you know-“, Sonic began. The robot then noticed raindrops flowing around Sonic. “I-“, the hedgehog continued. 

There was sudden gust of wind as Sonic’s umbrella and sweater went flying. Within a few seconds, the hedgehog was gone. “Sonic?! Sonic?!”, Metal Sonic cried out frantically. “Milo! Up here!”, Sonic cried out.

Metal Sonic gasped when he saw the raindrops levitating Sonic. Sonic braced for impact, his white t-shirt and denim jean shorts surrounded by raindrops as well. He was slowly drifting down as soon as the streetlights came back. Under the lights, Sonic seemed to glow. 

When he returned to the ground, the hedgehog fell to his knees. Metal Sonic almost touched him when he realized something odd about the hedgehog. His arm was almost transparent, as Sonic held it. It returned to normal.  
|~~~|  
“I think I became a sunshine hedgehog on that day”.  
Sonic remembered when he was in his mother’s hospital room, sitting next to her bed and machinery all around her. Rain pitter patter gently outside. “I prayed for days of sunshine, so that our last run together would be under sunshine and a cloudless day”. 

There it was in the distance, a pool of light. Sonic remembered being on the rooftop to the shrine, and the pool of light that ended there. “Praying with all my heart, I entered the shrine”. The last thing he remember was the raindrops that were falling were being sent up once he closed his eyes. 

With a small gasp, Sonic woke up on the floor to the shrine. “The cool, clear sky, greeted me when I came to”.  
|~~~|  
“I think... that’s when I became connected to the sky”, Sonic said, using the jacket sleeve he borrowed from Metal Sonic to cover his transparent wrist. 

Metal Sonic was in the bathroom cleaning the water off his head. “Connected with the sky?”, he thought. Opening the door, Sonic whispered while looking out the peek hole to the apartment, “Stay in there Milos”. 

Metal Sonic closed the door as he heard what was going outside. “We are the police. We apologize for the late visit”. “What are the police doing here?”, Metal Sonic murmured. Detective Mighty then said, “Are you sure you’ve never seen him?”. 

Showing Sonic a photo of Metal Sonic standing still for the camera, the background shot being that of the Eggman insignia. “He has been seen many times around here”, Detective Mighty added. 

Sonic took another look at the photo and said, “I don’t know him. What has he done?”. “We just want to ask him some questions”, Detective Mighty responded. “He’s a runaway from Eggman Laboratories”. 

“In fact, the very infamous Doctor Eggman himself filed a missing persons report”, Detective Might added. “Also, you live here alone with your little brother right?”, Detective Ray asked. “That’s right”, Sonic replied. 

“That’s a bit of a problem too”, Detective Ray said. “Without a guardian-“, he began. “But! We don’t bother anybody”, Sonic said. Few minutes later, the door to the apartment closed. 

“Sonic”, Metal Sonic began. “Detective Ray said he’d be here tomorrow with social services”, Sonic said, still facing the door. “What can I do?! They’ll separate us!”, Sonic said, facing the robot now, panicked. 

Metal Sonic’s phone began to ring. The contact name said, “Mr. Vector”. Tails came out of Vector’s car. “Milo! The police were over earlier!”, Tails said quickly. “I know! Go inside, I’ll explain everything later!”, Metal Sonic said, giving Tails his umbrella and sending the fox on his way. 

Entering the car, he was greeted by Vector, with the radio on. “Mr. Vector?”, Metal Sonic asked. “The cops came by my office today. They are treating it like a kidnapping”, Vector began. “I denied my involvement, but they suspect me”. 

Taking the dark baseball hat off his head, he put it on Metal Sonic. “Your cover has been blown kid. They know that you’re the robot who escaped from Eggman Laboratories. Who would have known you were a killer robot in disguise? You don’t need to hide it anymore Milo. Or should I say... Metal?”, Vector said. 

“I still care for you kid, and I want you to live your best life. Keep the hat, it’s part of your severance pay”, Vector said. “Don’t come back to the office. They’ll arrest me”, Vector said. “I filed for custody of my daughter. It’s a delicate time, sorry kid”. 

“Go back to the laboratories tomorrow. Then everything will go back to normal. It’s what’s best for everyone”, Vector said, pulling out bills from his wallet. “It’s time to grow up Metal”. 

Few minutes later, Metal Sonic was walking back up the stairs to the apartment complex. In his navy rain coat and new cap, the rain fell away. Entering the apartment, he saw Sonic on the floor packing a box. 

“We can’t stay here anymore”, Sonic said. “But Sonic where are you going?”, Metal Sonic asked. “I don’t know where, but-“, Sonic began. “Anywhere will do as long as I’m with you Sonic!”, Tails said packing another box. 

“You should return to the laboratory. You got somewhere to go to”, Sonic said, packing another box. “Don’t say that”, Metal Sonic began. Sonic looked at him and said, “We’ll be fine”. 

Clenching his fists, Metal Sonic said, “I’m not going back! Let’s runaway together!”, He shouted. More rain poured outside, as thunder boomed. There was a strong presence of a strong entity, as rain began to really downpour. Floods began in lowland areas, 6 inches of rain an hour, and the temperatures dropping rapidly. Many Zones had evacuation orders, delays or warnings. 

|~~~| 

“Dear Passengers! Due to the extreme weather conditions, this Warp Zone line is now suspended”. 

People groaned as many began to get off the train. “What should we do?”, Sonic asked. “We should find a place to spend the night”, Metal Sonic said, making sure to properly cover his head and face on his way out. 

They tried to ask for hotels, but most said they were either full or needed ID. Waddling around town in the freezing rain, the trio walked. “Sonic! Look!”, Tails said, pointed to the sky. “Snow?”, Sonic said looking upwards. 

Snow was beginning to fall gently, as the air got colder. Sonic was holding Tails closely as Metal Sonic over looked the city, now being enveloped in snow. “So... What Sonic is feeling is connected to the weather?!”.  
|~~~|  
“Oi! You kids shouldn’t be out here!”, An officer said grabbing the shoulder of the robot. “Where are your parents?”, The other asked. “I’m a college student! These are my brothers”, Sonic said quickly.

The officer let go of Metal Sonic’s shoulder as he stood behind the other officer. “I think that’s him”, The Officer said over his radio. “Be careful. He’s one of Eggman’s deadliest forces”, The dispatcher responded. 

“That’s a weird looking hole your jacket it making there! How about you take it off and show me what’s there?”, the officer said. Metal Sonic quickly turned to Sonic and said, “Sonic. Run now!”.

The robot took a running start as he nearly slipped. “Hey you! Come back here!”, The officers shouted, running after Metal Sonic. One of them managed to pin the robot. “Let me go!”, Metal Sonic shouted. 

“Quit resisting arrest!”, The Officer shouted. Sonic quickly shoved the officer aside, and grabbed Metal Sonic’s hand. “Please!”, he shouted. Not a few seconds later, a giant lightning bolt struck a truck and blew up. 

“Woah...”, Tails said. “Sempai! We have to go!”, Metal Sonic shouted, taking the fox and running away with him, Sonic besides him. 

They eventually found a hotel that would take them in. “Yes! I’ll pay the $250!”, Metal Sonic said to the receptionist. Later in the hotel room, the trio were happily in their rooms. 

Sighing happily against the door, Metal Sonic said, “Looks like I’m a wanted robot now”. Tails nodded. “That’s so cool!”. Sonic giggles as they began to joke some more. 

Tails was the first one to observe the giant room, and even called out to Sonic. “Big brother! They have hot water in here! Lets all take a bath together!”, Tails said.

Metal Sonic and Sonic spat out their drinks and yelled, “Do it alone!”. Tails then shouted, “I can’t reach my back though! Help me out here will ya Milo? I am your sempai after all!”. Metal Sonic sighed, as Sonic shot him a thumbs up. 

Metal Sonic and Tails were soon in the hot water bath. “It’s so relaxing here!”, they both said. “What’s this button do?”, Tails asked, pressing a button on the wall. The water tub then bubbled and became multiple colors. 

Soon after they left, Sonic went into the bathtub. Looking at all the packaged meals outside, Tails said, “They all look so tasty Milo! Which one should we try first?”. 

“Why not all of them?”, Metal Sonic replied. “Really?!”, Tails asked. “Sure. I might as well treat us all good with my severance pay”, Metal Sonic said. “Sonic! We’re gonna have a real good meal tonight!”, Tails shouted. “Can’t wait you try!”, Sonic replied happily. 

Soon, all three of them were enjoying all the microwaved meals they could find, and eating to their hearts content. After they ate, since the TV in the room had a karaoke machine... 

All three of them took a shot at it. Tails and Metal Sonic sang a song, and Sonic did too. When it was time to sleep, Tails threw a pillow which ended up hitting Sonic in the face. Metal Sonic chuckled until he got hit in the face too with the pillow, as revenge from Sonic. 

|~~~| 

“0:00” 

The small clock by the bed read, “0:00” signaling a new day. “Happy late 18th birthday Sonic”, Metal Sonic said, sliding him the small red box. “It may be cheap, but I picked out something that would look good on you”, he said. 

Sonic opened the small box, to reveal a silver ring with a small turquoise in the middle. He gasped, and said, “Thank you!”. Metal Sonic chuckled, as he smiled too. 

“Tell me Milo”, Sonic began, “Would you like for this rain to stop?”. Metal Sonic didn’t think about his answer and said, “Yes”. The lamp by the bed’s light was immediately snuffed out. Tails, who was sleeping next to Sonic was already passed out and didn’t notice. 

When it came back on, Sonic leaned up. “I was chosen to be a sacrifice victim”, he began. “What?”, Metal Sonic said. “Espio told me about the sunshine hedgehog’s fate”, Sonic added, looking to the wall now, lying down with the red box by his stomach. 

The white bathrobe he wore, it’s fluffy material seemed to calm Sonic. “He gets sacrificed, then the weather goes back to normal”, Sonic finished, Metal Sonic leaned on his arm next to him. “Oh come on Sonic, they are always making stories up about people that disappear”, Metal Sonic began. 

Sonic sat up, and disrobed part of him. Under the light of the lamp, Sonic’s shoulder and part of his chest became a transparent like consistency. Different hues of various colors started showing. Most notably, golden stood strongly amongst the colorful, transparent skin. It streaked through most of his chest. 

“What are you looking at?”, Sonic teased. “I’m not looking at anything!”, Metal Sonic replied quickly. Before he knew it, Metal Sonic started to cry. “Ok. I was looking at you”, he said. Although the robot could not physically cry, he could make the sounds associated with crying and feel grief.

Sonic slipped part of his bathrobe back on, and asked, “Why are you crying?”. Looking to his hand, Sonic said, “The more I pray for sunshine, the more my body becomes transparent. I’m sure that if I die this way, the usual summer will come back”. Metal Sonic continued to cry, letting his non-existent tears flow.

“Take care of Tails”, Sonic added. Sonic let out a small gasp and looked at the robot. “No! No way! You’re not going anywhere! The three of us will all live together!”, Metal Sonic said, getting closer to Sonic and holding his hand. 

“Listen Sonic, lets make a promise”, Metal Sonic said. Sliding the ring he bought him on his ring finger, Metal Sonic added, “Promise me we’ll always be together”. Sonic looked down, but smiled. When he looked up to Metal Sonic, his bottom part of his right cheek was transparent.

“I’ll work! I’ll earn enough for all of us”, Metal Sonic said. “You quit the sunshine hedgehog job, your body will go back to normal! So-“. His words were cut off by Sonic giving him a hug. They both began to cry as the light by lamp began to flicker. 

When Metal Sonic finally went on standby mode to sleep, Sonic touched his arm. His body had became more transparent now. “Don’t cry for me... Metal. You don’t need to hide from me anymore. ‘Milo’ was your name to protect yourself and your friends. I know who you are now, but to me you are the kindest robot I’ve ever known. Please don’t worry about me”. 

Taking of his bathrobe, Sonic gasped when he suddenly awoke in a diffrent place. It was a field of somesorts, where it was all foggy. He was back in his normal attire, a now golden sleeveless sweater, red sleeveless shirt beneath and white shorts. “What is the place?”, he asked, flying fish all around him. 

He looked down to his hand, where the ring Metal Sonic gave him was still there. “Metal...!”, he said. Soon it began to rain. It went straight through Sonic, much to his horror. His ring fell, as he tried desperately to grab it. Sonic couldn’t get it back. More rain went straight through him as he began to cry, he was all alone now. 

The fog eventually cleared up to reveal a small green field atop of a cloud. Amongst the kingdom of clouds in the sky, where the sunshine remained for Sonic alone. It seemed to be passing through him too, the hedgehog still felt so alone. His tears providing no sort of company at all.  
|~~~|  
Metal Sonic awoke with a start. 

Gasping for air, he quickly sat up. Much to his horror, sunshine seeped through the cracks in the window to the room. He looked quickly next to him, to reveal an empty white bathrobe. “....Sonic”, he said. 

Not a few moments later, he frantically searched the room for Sonic. “Sonic! Where are you!”, Metal Sonic said. Tails rubbed his eyes and woke up. “What’s wrong Milo?”, Tails asked. “Sonic disappeared”, Metal Sonic replied, his hand on the doorframe. 

Tails sat up quickly. “What?!”, he said. “I just dreamt...”, Tails began, “That he was disappearing in the sky”. “Don’t tell me...”, Metal Sonic began, only to hear a knock on the door cut his words off.

“Open the door. Open up!”, The voice at the door shouted. “What?!”, Tails said, sitting up even further now. The door to the room opened, as police entered. “You are the robot known as “Metal” right?”, Detective Mighty asked. “You’re a missing robot. You’re also suspected to be one of Dr. Eggman’s most deadliest weapons created”, showing the robot and Tails his badge. 

Metal Sonic took a quick sigh and stepped back a little. “Come back with us to the police station”, Detective Mighty added. “Let me go!”, Tails shouted, as a police officer grabbed him. Metal Sonic quickly turned to the fox, who was try to wriggle free. 

“Tails!”, Metal Sonic said, trying to run over to the struggling fox. Before he could go further, he was pinned down by Detective Mighty.  
When they lead Metal Sonic and Tails outside, Metal Sonic covered his face as he outstretched his hand. Sun seeped through his clawed fingers, which terrified him. 

Although the city was still flooded, children played in the puddles happily with each other. The whole city was enveloped in light, sunshine touching the once sunless land. Something fell out of the sky, it caught Metal Sonic’s eye. 

Metal Sonic bent down to pick it up. Detective Mighty looked at him confused. “What are you doing?”, he asked. The robot was on his knees on the flooded floor, realizing what he had just picked up. His eyes widened in horror as he said a small gasp. 

“Sonic...”, he began, holding the very ring he placed on him the night before. “Sacrificed himself”. He quickly stood up and started to run. “Sonic!”, he shouted. Another officer popped up behind him and grabbed the robot. “Tell me it’s not true!”, Metal Sonic shouted. “Hey!”, the officer shouted, grabbing him. 

“Sonic!”, Metal Sonic shouted once more into the sky. Within a few minutes, he was put into a patrol car. As they begun to drive away, Detective Mighty asked Metal Sonic a question. “I’ve got a question for you. The hedgehog who was with you yesterday, 15-year old Sonic the Hedgehog right?”. 

Metal Sonic sunk in his seat, not exactly much paying attention. He picked up his head once Detective Mighty asked, “Do you know where he is?”. Metal Sonic then said, “Sonic is 15?! Not 18?!”. 

Detective Mighty responded with, “He faked his resume at work, but he’s still in high school. He is of compulsory school age”. Metal Sonic was shocked at this revelation of news. “You didn’t know?”, Detective Mighty added. 

“What the heck?”, Metal Sonic replied. “I’m the oldest one”, he added tearing up. He began to cry, his non-existent tears falling. “What a pain...do you know where he might be?”, Detective Mighty asked. 

Metal Sonic replied loudly back, “The reason why the sky cleared up was because he offered himself in exchange! But nobody knows that, and I can’t take it!”. Detective Mighty sighed. “What a pain”, he said. 

“Does he need professional medical attention?”, the officer driving sitting next to Detective Mighty asked. “It’s clear”, The detective replied. 

|~~~| 

“Excuse me detective, I have a favor to ask of you”, Metal Sonic asked. He was being escorted to a cell when they stopped. “What?”, Detective Mighty replied. “Let me go look for Sonic”, the robot said. “It’s my turn to help him now! I’ll come back as soon as I find him!”. 

“I’ll listen to you in here, come on!”, Detective Mighty said, opening up a cell. “Tell Detective Ray we’ll be interviewing him now”. Metal Sonic decided it was now or never. Making a mad dash past the officers, he rushed for the stairs. 

He leapt down the stairs as they began to chase him. Past the lobby and through the front door, Metal Sonic didn’t stop running. Dashing past cars, he kept going on. He saw a bike and tried to take it, only for it to be locked in place. 

Ditching the bike, he continued to run. That was until he heard someone familiar call for him. “Milo!”. It was Espio, on a motorcycle. “What are you doing?”, Espio asked, driving alongside him. “I’m going to look for Sonic!”, Metal Sonic replied. 

“Get on!”, Espio said. Metal Sonic took a small dash and hopped behind Espio as they drove off. Detective Mighty shouted, “That brat!”. As the two drove on Espio said, “Tails called me, and told me that Sonic had disappeared and you got arrested!”. 

“Where is Tails?!”, Metal Sonic asked. “He’s at the Child Consultation Center! He said he’ll meet up with you when he could!”, Espio replied. They soon heard sirens behind them as Espio put his goggles on. “Drat! We’re outlaws now!”. 

“Where are we going then?”, Metal Sonic asked. “You tell me!”, Espio replied. “Downtown! In an abandoned building by the Stardust Speedway Zone!”, Metal Sonic replied. “It’s where Sonic became a sunshine hedgehog!”. 

“He said he got connected to the sky from there!”, Metal Sonic added. “So if I go there I’m sure-“. As soon as they hit the intersection, the patrol car Detective Mighty was in nearly hit them. Espio dodged it just in time and said, “Oh no!”. 

Detective Mighty saw them and quickly said on his radio, “You there on the bike! Stop!”. Espio gripped the handlebars and said, “Hang on tight!”, and put the peddle to the meddle. They passed another intersection, and made their way to a staircase where they made their way down. 

“That was a close one!”, Espio said. “I can’t thank you enough for the things you do for me Espio!”, Metal Sonic said. “You know... maybe I should become a speed cop!”, Espio said loudly. “They won’t hire you now!”, Metal Sonic said chuckling. 

As they drove on further, they reached the train yard. There was a huge pond like puddle ahead of them, as Espio said, “We are jumping right in!”. Bracing for impact, they managed to skip and jolt a little before the bike sank. 

“Shoot! We can’t get ahead!”, Espio shouted. “Go Milo! Hurry!”, Espio said, tossing the robot to the top of the train yard’s fence. Metal Sonic managed to stabilize himself and land on the other side. “Thank you for everything Espio! I will bring Sonic back!”. 

Quickly running off, Espio sighed as he took of his motorcycle helmet. He managed to shout at the top of his lungs, “Run! Run! Milo! Run as fast as you can!”. Seeing the robot go ahead the chameleon chuckled. “Godspeed to you Milo”, he said, as the sirens in the distance got closer. 

Metal Sonic ran, his mechanical feet leaving marks as he ran. There was a slash on his right cheek, but he didn’t care less. The more the sun shone, the more he was determined to run. “Sonic... Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!”, he thought to himself. 

In his mind he thought to himself, “Sonic! Are you there Sonic?!”. There was a giant rising cloud in the distance, as it stood apart from the blue sky. He then remembered the words Sonic told him. “Hey Milo, It’ll clear up now. It’s for you!”. 

He kept running the more Sonic’s words came back to him. “That’s been your only dinner for the last three days?”, Sonic asked, handing him a warm plate of food. He remembered when Sonic asked him if he was ok, how his day was going, all of it. Parts of their conversation played over and over, forcing Metal Sonic to go further. 

There was a mini pop-up that appears on Metal Sonic’s internal computer. It read, “WARNING : Critical Battery Level Low”. Metal Sonic closed it as he the heard voices. “Someone got onto the tracks!” and “Hey! What are you doing here?!”. 

He shrugged all of them off and kept running. Metal Sonic kept following the tracks, running straight ahead. Many workers called out for him to stop, but he refused. Pedestrians who saw him from the street shouted, “Idiot! You’ll get yourself killed!”, and “You malfunctioning or something buddy?!”. 

Metal Sonic didn’t care. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, he repeated in his head. “I’m sorry Sonic!”, he shouted internally. Making his way into a partial tunnel, he thought to himself, “I should have never made you done that sunshine job! You always shouldered all responsibility!”. 

His internal computer warned him once more of critical battery levels. Metal Sonic knew he found his emergency. Turning on his emergency battery supplies, he soon turned on his jet shoes and zoomed off. Although he knew it would only take him a short distance, he soon saw the shrine. 

Making his way to the building, he ran up the stairs. Vector met him at the top. “Mr. Vector?”, Metal Sonic asked. “I was looking for you”, Vector replied. 

“Why?”  
“Do you even know what you’re doing kiddo?”  
“Mr. Vector! Sonic’s disappeared!”. 

Vector sighed. “It’s my fault! The whole sunshine hedgehog job was my idea!”, Metal Sonic said. “Milo you...-“, Vector began. “It’s my turn to help him now!”, Metal Sonic added. 

Metal Sonic soon heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. “I have to go now!”, he said. Making his way past Vector, the alligator man shouted, “Wait!”. Grabbing the robot’s hand, and saying, “Where are you going?!”. 

Through the hole in the roof, Metal Sonic replied, “Up there! I need to go up there!”. “What?! What are you saying?!”, Vector replied. He noticed a large red shrine on the rooftop. “He’s in the sky!”, Metal Sonic shouted. 

“I’ll use the emergency stairs!”, Metal Sonic shouted, trying to remove his arm from the alligator man’s grasp. “Milo... he can’t be up there”, Vector began. “I have to help him!”, Metal Sonic shouted. “Get a grip!”, Vector shouted, slapping Metal Sonic. 

The robot was stunned. “Calm down”, Vector said. “Go back to the police station, they’ll understand! You’ve done nothing wrong. If you keep running away, it’ll be too late. You know that”. He then shook the robot lightly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll come with you! We’ll explain everything”, Vector added. He began to drag Metal Sonic along as the robot resisted. “Please! Let me go!”, Metal Sonic shouted. “Calm down already!”, Vector said. 

“Get off me!”, Metal Sonic said, using his claws to scratch the alligator man. Vector then shouted, “You bastard!”, kicking the robot. Metal Sonic hit the wall, as he soon began to power up his chest. 

He was shaking now, and shouted, “Don’t stand in my way!”. Vector froze and then said, “Milo that’s-“. Metal Sonic began to reach his final powering stages and said, “Let me go see Sonic!”. With a loud scream, he unleashed the fury of his chest laser beam into the sky. 

Detective Might soon showed up, with his gun in hand. “Second in Command robot Metal! Put your hands in the air where we can see them!”. “Wait a minute!”, Vector said. “It’s a misunderstanding that can be explained!”. 

“Right Milo?”, Vector asked, only to have the robot power up his chest again. Pointing it right in the direction of Vector. “Power down right now kid!”, Detective Ray shouted. “Don’t make me shoot!”, Detective Mighty said. 

Metal Sonic was still shaking as he pointed his chest in diffrent directions of the room. He started to breathe heavily as Vector said, “Milo! Come on Milo, drop that stuff! What’s wrong with you guys? He’s just a harmless robot!”. 

“Leave me alone!”, Metal Sonic shouted. “Why are you holding me up?! You know nothing! You pretend you don’t! I just want to see him!”. The robot then cried as he shouted out, “I want to see him one more time!”. 

Powering his chest down, Metal Sonic began to run. Detective Mighty pinned him down, as he shouted, “Got him!”. Placing one pair of cuffs on the robot. Vector stood there as Detective Ray walked over. 

“You bastards!”, Vector shouted. “Get your paws off Milo you assholes!”. As he charged straight into the officers, knocking them down to the ground. Vector punched Detective Mighty and shouted, “Go now Milo! Go!”. 

Metal Sonic quickly scrambled to his feet. “Stop!”, Detective Ray shouted. “Milo!”, Tails shouted, charging through an open window and tackling the officer. He began to wrestle him and shouted, “Its all your fault Milo! Bring my brother back!”. 

Metal Sonic nodded and rushed to the emergency stairs. Parts of it began to collapse as he made his way up there. Finally on the roof, as in slow motion he begged in his mind, “Dear Emeralds, please! please! please! Please!”. Scrambling to the shrine, he shouted, “Let me see Sonic! Please!”.

Rightfully so, the world began to turn white. When he opened his eyes, Metal Sonic was falling. Through dark grey, puffy clouds and flying fish. He begun to free fall, noticing that he was way above the planet. The wind rustled through his body, as he continued to fall. 

He then noticed a serpent like creature in the clouds, having an odd form. It’s appeared to have a brain-looking part on it head, as it had a loud roar. “Sky fish?”, Metal Sonic said. 

He then got swallowed by this entity as he was surrounded by sky fish. Metal Sonic covered himself as he was continuously ran though by a stampede of them. Soon, he was released from the being through a white light, making it pass the grey clouds. 

He began to fall more as a few sky fish were around him. “Sonic!”, he shouted. “Sonic!”. As he was falling, he noticed a group of sky fish swarming Sonic. They seemed to be eating him, as more of his fur revealing more transparent skin. The hedgehog was just lying there, eyes closed. 

“Sonic!”. The flying fish suddenly disappeared as Sonic slowly opened his eyes. His transparent skin was then covered by his fur as he sat up. He gasped as he then saw Metal Sonic. 

The robot was failing in the air, as shouted, “Sonic!”. Standing up now, the robot shouted, “Sonic!”. The hedgehog reciprocated shouting back, “Metal!”. Getting closer to the hedgehog but drifting away because of the wind, Sonic ran after him. 

“Metal!”, Sonic shouted reaching his hand to his. “Sonic! Jump!”, Metal Sonic shouted as the hedgehog jumped. Grabbing his hand, the two began to free fall away. The puffy clouds and sunshine were around them as Metal Sonic and Sonic made sure to not let go of each other. 

“I found you!”, Metal Sonic shouted happily. “Metal! Metal!”, Sonic shouted back happily. “Don’t let go of my hands!”, Metal Sonic shouted. “Ok!”, Sonic shouted back. As they were falling, Sonic’s grip loosened as he began to fall faster. 

“Sonic!”, Metal Sonic shouted, reaching for the hedgehog. “No! Metal!”, Sonic shouted back, a few sky fish still around him. Metal Sonic activated the last of his jet thrusters and finally got closer to the hedgehog. 

“Let’s go home Sonic!”, Metal Sonic shouted. “But if I go home, the weather will-“, Sonic began. “It’s ok!”, Metal Sonic shouted. That response shocked the hedgehog. “That’s enough! You’re not a sunshine hedgehog anymore!”. 

Thunder boomed besides them, as they fell away into more clear blue sky. “Who cares if we don’t see sunshine again?! I want you more than any blue sky!!”, Metal Sonic shouted, reaching for the hedgehog’s hand. 

Sonic blushed a little and let his tears go free. “The weather can stay crazy!”, Metal Sonic added, finally grabbing Sonic’s hand. Holding hands together, although they were upside down now. With the city in sight, Metal Sonic said, “Pray for yourself, Sonic!”. 

Sonic nodded, as he closed his eyes and held their hands closer together. Metal Sonic too, closed his eyes. He could feel their heartbeats synchronize, as their foreheads touched. Using all their strength to pray, the world went rightfully white once more. 

|~~~~| 

“Roar! Boom!”. 

The sound of a giant roar was heard, followed by a ginormous thunderbolt striking the sky. Endless rain came pouring down as traces of the once blue sky were gone. 

Vector, Espio and Tails knew what this meant as they smiled. At the foot of the shrine, laid Metal Sonic who’s hands were still being held by Sonic’s. The choker Sonic wore was snapped in two, as the tear drop in the middle was shattered. 

The rain began to fall, slowly sinking the city. Parts of it would be abandoned later on, as Station Square began to flood. It never stopped, not even for a second. It would always continue, no matter what. It even continued, three years later. 

|~~~~| 

Metal Sonic sighed as the breeze hit his metal frame. It was the summer of three years ago that he was arrested and placed on trial. Metal Sonic was the placed under a prison sentence, along with Dr. Eggman and the rest of the robot’s. Regarding Eggman Laboratories, Metal Sonic was finally free to come and go as he wished. 

On a boat heading directly to Mobius, the robot waited for the moment he could see Sonic again. The last time he saw the hedgehog was when he was put in handcuffs as an officer carried a passed out Sonic on his back. 

Metal Sonic held the ring he bought for Sonic in his hand. “Soon, he thought to himself. When the boat stopped, Metal Sonic was the first one off. Visiting Vector’s new office, Metal Sonic was anxious to see the crocodile man again. 

“Well kid, you’re about to head into college right? I guess working for Eggman has it perks”, Vector said, typing away at his computer. “Did you see the photo on my desk yet? Me and the wife took out Cream and Tails to play the other day at a small indoor amusement park”. 

Metal Sonic looked at it, seeing Tails a bit more older and Cream as well. There was a loud meow heard as a now big cat jumped on Vector’s desk. “Charmy! You sure got bigger”, Metal Sonic said. The cat meowed at him and licked it paw. 

“Well kid, why haven’t you seen Sonic yet?”, Vector asked. “He doesn’t have a cell phone and after all this time I wonder if he still remembers me!”, Metal Sonic replied. “Don’t be stupid! Of course the hedgehog remembers you! You’re all he can talk about sometimes”, Vector added, still typing away. 

“Where’s Espio?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Look kiddo are you just going be asking me questions or are you actually going to see Sonic?”, Vector said. “Oh yeah sure! I’ll be heading out now. It was a pleasure talking to you again Mr. Vector!”, Metal Sonic said, waking away. 

“One more thing. Metal?”, Vector said. Metal Sonic turned around quickly. “You’re turning into a fine young man. Don’t sweat the small stuff, especially knowing you! The world has always been a crazy place”, Vector said, smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up. 

Soon, Metal Sonic was roaming the streets of the newer, rehabilitated parts Station Square. Countless umbrellas and ponchos passed Metal Sonic by as he has one destination in mind. 

He walked down a less populated street, as the rain bounced off his navy umbrella. Part of it went off his matching coat, which was opened to reveal a grey t-shirt. The robot also wore jeans and thought to himself, “What do I even say to Sonic after all these years?”, with the ring in hand. 

Geese honking alerted him to reality as they flew away. Metal Sonic’s eyes widened as he dropped his umbrella. There Sonic was, standing and admiring the view of deep ocean blue. He wore his white hoodie, the light hood covering his head. 

The black leather jacket he wore wasn’t that wet yet as his bag was by his shoulders. Sonic was praying now, his gloved, white hands clasped together. He wore striped shorts, his socks were pulled up revealing more of his usual red shoes. 

Metal Sonic began to weep silently. “No, thats not it. Today I”, his thoughts began. “We made a choice. We changed the world with our choice”. More of his tears ran as the rain started up slowly again. 

“I chose Sonic. I chose the world. I’ve chosen to live here”. Finally Metal Sonic cried out happily in his tears, “Sonic!”. Sonic opened his eyes and turned his head. Smiling happily, he cried. 

There was a moment of sunshine as the wind pushed the hood of Sonic’s head. “Metal!”, Sonic shouted. Running as fast as they could to one another, Sonic lept into Metal Sonic’s arms. 

Spinning the hedgehog around happily, they laughed and cried. Kissing the robot happily, they came for an embrace. “Metal! I’ve missed you so much!”, Sonic said happily. Putting the hedgehog down, Metal nodded. “I missed you so much too Sonic!”. 

Holding both of Sonic’s hands, Metal Sonic smiled. Sliding the ring back onto the hedgehog’s ring finger, he felt them closely. Before they shared another well deserved kiss, they both said...

“We’re gonna be ok! Especially now that I’m weathering with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oceans, Coffee and Toys... which one should I choose next? ;)  
> Anyways! Onto the next story!


	7. Sonic & The Wind-Up Hedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic finds a friend inside of a toy box. It was the wind-up robotic hedgehog toy hedgehog named Metal. Can Sonic become a wind-up toy too? 
> 
> Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you the “Alexander and The Wind-Up Mouse” AU that no one asked for. 
> 
> (It’s actually a pretty good children’s story, would 10/10 recommend it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something, short and sweet! It’s pretty wholesome if I do say so myself!

“Oh my! There’s a mouse! Ahh! Get it away!”, screams were heard. Loud crashing was heard, as teacups, spoons and plates crashed loudly onto the floor. The porcelain objects were smashed upon impact, as pieces went flying into all directions. 

Sonic ran quickly from the scene, trying to find a way out. “I’m a hedgehog! Seriously! Get that right!”, Sonic shouted in his mind. He was nearly hit multiple times with a broom, as the deadly force nearly caught him a few times. “All I want is a few crumbs to eat!”, Sonic thought to himself, running. The people in the house would scream and shout every time they saw him. 

He managed to hide safely again. Sonic took a deep sigh, knowing it wouldn’t be the last instance when he nearly died. Sonic saw his moment to strike the moment there was no one in the house a few days later. Making his way towards the many rooms of the home, he heard a noise. 

Walking into a red and black room, he sneaked inside. Looking around carefully, he noticed something. It was another hedgehog! There was something strange about this hedgehog however. Instead of having a furry body like his, the hedgehog had a metallic covering and red eyes. 

He thought it was odd how this hedgehog also had key on his back. Sonic nearly froze at the sight yet mustered up the courage to ask, “Who are you?”. The robotic hedgehog seemed to come alive at his question. 

“My name is Metal the wind-up hedgehog. I’m Ivo’s favorite toy, and he winds me up so I can move around. He’s really nice however, he likes to place me by a doll and teddy bear when he sleeps. There’s no better feeling then when he places me on his pillow. Everyone loves me”, Metal replied. 

Sonic sighed and replied with, “The people of this home don’t love me. In fact, I nearly got killed the other day”. He still smiled at robot and said, “You hungry bud? The people in the home are out now, let’s go to the kitchen and see if we can get something to munch on”, just happy to have found a friend. 

“I can’t. I can only move when Ivo turns my key. I don’t mind it much, as long as he’s happy”, Metal replied. Sonic soon heard noises coming from outside the room and said, “Well it was nice meeting you Metal! Hope you don’t mind if I catch you around sometime!”. 

Sonic quickly turned tail and ran out of the room. “What a strange hedgehog! I bet it’ll be really fun to have him around!”, He thought to himself happily. His thought became a reality, as the next couple of days he learned to love Metal. 

They would have adventures, playing with the other toys in the room. Sonic would always tell Metal about his stories of near-death situations at the hands of the broom. Things like plates shattering on the floor and the attempts to capture him with a mousetrap. Metal on the other hand, would listen carefully and laugh at his stories. 

Metal would the tell Sonic stories about the dolls, the teddy bear and mostly talked about Ivo. His most recent story was about how Ivo had gotten into machinery and robots. Both of them spent plenty of time together, and plenty of well shared hours. 

Eventually, they got to learn more about one another. Sonic would happily eat lunch with Metal and carry him around on his back. Since the metallic hedgehog couldn’t move on his own, Sonic happily took him along on his journeys. Metal didn’t mind, he loved spending time with Sonic. 

One night however when Sonic was restless in his hideout, he thought to himself, “It must be fun to be wind-up! Metal gets to be loved, and cuddled, I’m jealous!”. Tossing and turning more, he finally managed to fall asleep. 

The next day, Metal told Sonic a strange story. “I’ve heard that in the garden, at the end of the pebble path there lives a magical echidna. He’s near the blueberry bush and I heard he has the power to change one animal into another!”, Metal said, not being able to hold in excitement. 

“Woah! That sounds cool! Does that mean he could change me into a wind-up toy like you?!”, Sonic asked. “Maybe? I would check with him though”, Metal replied. “Totally! I’ll check it out! Catch you around Metal!”, Sonic said, turning tail and making his way outside. 

The sun shone brilliantly outside, as Sonic scurried down the pebble path. His feet felt odd under the small rocks, and made his way to the end of the path. Under the shade of the blueberry bush, Sonic whispered, “Echidna, Echidna”. Behind him, the wind rustled. 

Next to him, stood an echidna of primarily red fur. His eyes however were multicolored, representing the many colors of butterflies, flowers and sky. “I heard you can change me into a wind-up hedgehog is that right?”, Sonic asked, slightly surprised by the echidna’s entrance. The echidna looked back at Sonic and replied, “When the moon is round, bring me a purple jewel”. 

Sonic nodded. “I got this! I’ll be waiting for you-“, he began. “Knuckles. My name is Knuckles”, the echidna said. “Yeah! I’ll meet you again when the moon is round Knuckles!”. With that, Sonic began to search tirelessly through the garden. Even after days and days of searching, he yielded no results. 

There were an abundance of yellow, green, grey and black jewel shaped rocks. There were no purple jewels though, even after searching through the home as well. Eventually, Sonic grew tired of searching. He made his way into Ivo’s room to discover Metal wasn’t there. 

He looked further, and found him in the corner of the kitchen. Metal laid in a cardboard box along with other toys and broken ones as well. Sonic knew something was up when he realized the box was located by the door. Making his way to Metal, he asked, “What happened?”. 

Metal sighed. “It was Ivo’s birthday and his grandfather, Mr. Gerald brought him a brand new robot making kit. His cousin Maria also bought him new toys. We were all dumped in this box and are to be thrown away”, he replied. 

Sonic was nearly in tears. “No! Metal is going away!”, he thought to himself. Near the box however, something caught his attention. Hanging from a corner of the box was a ring. Something was missing from it, as Sonic realized that the missing piece was on the floor. 

Could it be? It was a purple jewel! Happily, he grabbed it and ran to the garden. Holding the jewel like his life depended on it, he waited for the moon to rise. Sure enough, a full moon illuminated the starry sky. Sonic knew it was time. “Knuckles, Knuckles! Are you in the bush?”, he asked. 

Another gust of wind caught his attention as the echidna appeared. “I see you have the jewel and the moon is round. Your task is completed. Tell me, what or who do you wish to become?”, Knuckles asked, his multicolored eyes changing curiously. Sonic already knew what he was going to say. 

“I want to be-“, he began. Cutting himself off he thought about it. Realizing what he then had to do he said, “Knuckles, would you be able to turn Metal into a real hedgehog like me?”. The echidna nodded and blinked. Sonic then saw the moon’s light blind his view and then quiet. Chirping of crickets and lights of fireflies returned. 

Sonic looked down to his arms. The purple jewel was gone. Looking up he noticed that with the wind and the light of the moon, Knuckles had vanished as well. Realizing what had happened, Sonic giggled happily. 

He ran back to the house, as fast as he could. His blue fur flew back as the cool breeze comforted him under the grass, allowing him to bask in moonlight. When he arrived to the corner of the kitchen, the box was empty. Panting, Sonic’s tears fell. “I’m too late!”, he thought to himself. 

Wiping away his tears, his heart felt heavy as he sniffled. Making his way sadly back to his hideout, a hole in a baseboard. Sonic wiped more of his tears away, and remembered all the fun memories he shared with Metal. 

Sonic then heard a noise. His ears perked up as he froze by the baseboard. The hedgehog cautiously moved closer to his hideout home. To his surprise, there was a hedgehog inside! “Who are you?”, Sonic asked, a little jumpy from the unexpected visitor. 

“My name is Metal”, the hedgehog replied. Sonic’s tears fell again as he cried out happily, “Metal! The echidna did it! Knuckles turned you into a real hedgehog!”. Metal nodded, as the made their way into the garden. 

Under the comforting and welcoming moonlight, Sonic and Metal danced there happily with one another until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another story done! Small Metal Sonic and Sonic is something I would die for tbh   
> Anyways! Onto the next story!


	8. Hedgehog’s Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); is a disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love” 
> 
> Metal Sonic had never been in a relationship before. When he meets Sonic for the first time, he thinks of him as another enemy to the Eggman Empire. When he witnesses Amy fawning over Sonic like she usually did, something was diffrent. Metal Sonic saw her now as a rival, but why? Why was he coughing up bloody petals? 
> 
> Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you the obligatory “Hanahaki Disease” AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks! Hope you guys like what I have in store for you all today! WeDemBoiz will bring you not one, but three Metonic stories today! I hope you all enjoy them throughly!

_Metal Sonic crashed loudly onto the floor, as Dr. Eggman left him behind. The robot could see the Egg Cruiser drift away quickly, as he heard a screeching halt. Sonic ran up to him, and asked with a smile, “Hey there! You ok?”. Metal Sonic looked up at the blue hedgehog, who’s hand was outstretched towards him._

_Metal Sonic nodded and grabbed the mobian’s gloved hand. Instantly, Metal Sonic felt something akin to fireworks go off in his head. The robot quickly let go of Sonic’s hand and took a step back not knowing what had just occurred. “Well, I’m just happy you’re ok! I’m going to head on out now, take good care of yourself!”, Sonic said, giving the robot a peace sign and dashing off further down the zone._

_Metal Sonic looked down to his hand._

_“Take care”, he murmured silently to himself. Looking into the distance, as the hedgehog sped away further away, Metal Sonic knew something deeper had just taken place. Although he couldn’t put his finger on it, something did happen. Not wanting to stay outside longer, Metal Sonic decided it was best to leave as he made his way back to Eggman Laboratories._

_Where for another year, he would continuously battle Sonic and his fiercest friends. Metal Sonic did what he had to do, that’s all he was designed to be. Cold, cunning and calculating. He remembered the day faintly, when fate had spun another reality for the robot..._

|~~~~|

It was yet another normal summer day on Mobius. Trees provided shade for those that needed, and the beaches were filled with people. Dr. Eggman had the AC on full blast in the laboratory, and fanned himself with a folding fan. “Metal Sonic, we need it to be more colder!”, Eggman shouted, as his feet were also in a tub of cold water with ice.

“Doctor, the current temperature in the laboratory is 60 degrees Fahrenheit, compared to the 95 degrees Fahrenheit outside”, Metal Sonic replied. “I don’t care! It better be at least 50 degrees in here!”, Eggman exclaimed, turning on another small fan on his work desk. Metal Sonic sighed, and decided to leave the doctor be.

His circuits were prone to freezing if it was too cold, and Metal Sonic generally didn’t like the cold. He decided to leave the chilly laboratory and go find somewhere else to be. Metal Sonic powered on his jet shoes and flew off into the heated day. The sun shone brightly against his metallic body, and warmed it up.

Although he would never admit it, he enjoyed the warm feeling.

Now he just needed something to do. Boredom, was something else he despised. Just like his organic counterpart, staying too long in one placed bored him. So much in fact, he’d end up pestering the doctor for anything to do. In which, Dr. Eggman would tell him to go and sweep the laboratory or something along those lines.

He noticed a familiar blue streak race around the island. Going at the speed of sound and running on loop-de-loops. Metal Sonic decided to follow the blue blurr, maybe then his boredom would resolve. Sonic came to a stop to on the other coast of Mobius, sitting on the sand. Amy was next to him, talking happily with him.

Metal Sonic powered down his shoes and landed on the ground. Sonic looked at him, not too much expression on his face. “Oh hey there Metal! You need anything?”, Sonic asked tauntingly. Amy rolled her eyes at the robot and said, “Piss off Metal Sonic! We’re busy!”, Amy shouted. She looked back to Sonic with eyes full of love.

Before Metal Sonic could reply, his chest felt heavy. He had a bit of a coughing fit, and couldn’t stop coughing. The robot stumbled back, and froze. Sonic and Amy seemed confused, as the robot looked down at his hands.

There were red rose petals dipped in oil.

Metal Sonic froze. “Why... why is there my blood on these things?”, he stammered out. The robot had another minor coughing fit before Sonic stood up. “Dude you need a cough drop or somethin’?”, Sonic asked, slightly concerned for the robot. Amy still sat down on the sand, also confused. Metal Sonic looked back at Sonic, as the hedgehog was approaching him.

Metal Sonic began to cough more heavily, and gasped for air. “No! No! Stay there!”, Metal Sonic shouted, only to toss out a few more petals into his hands. Sonic stopped in his tracks and replied with, “You got a cold then? Concerned you might get me sick?”.

“I didn’t even know robots could get sick. You want me to get you a chicken soup or somethin’?”, Sonic added, giving the robot a small smile. Amy glared at Sonic and then the robot. Somehow, the robot had a moment of relief. It was almost he could breathe again, just by Sonic giving him that small piece of attention.

Metal Sonic could feel himself so much happier too, just like when they first met at Stardust Speedway. Sonic still helped up back to his feet when he crashed, and made sure he was alright. Even if he was Eggman’s creation, Sonic was still willing to help him. That sweet smile, and kind attitude always made Metal Sonic feel warm fuzzies inside.

Metal Sonic quickly turned away and blushed. That caused him to drop to the ground and spurt out more petals. Sonic quickly rushed to his aid, and said, “Woah dude! You good?”. Metal Sonic felt his face heat up more and he retracted his mouth guard. He quickly stood up and flew away. “I hope he doesn’t have allergies! Tails has that too, and it ain’t pretty”, Sonic thought.

Walking back over to Amy, the pink hedgehog seemed confused. “What was that all about?”, she asked. Sonic shrugged at her. “Who knows?”, he replied. “What a weirdo”, Amy added, as Sonic looked off into the distance. “I’m going to go see if he’s fine”, Sonic said. “You sure? I’m sure it might be just an act? Also I want you to stay here more with me Sonic! Forget about him!”, Amy said.

“I’ll be back in a few then ok?”, Sonic said, speeding off. Amy rolled her eyes. It was in Sonic’s nature to want to help others, regardless of their standing. She looked back to the ocean, as the rolling waves accompanied her lonely thoughts. She sighed and let the warm sand and sun comfort her.

|~~~~~|

Metal Sonic quickly stumbled back into the laboratory, coughing and gasping for air. Eggman took notice, and noticed the robot acting strange. “D-Doctor!”, Metal Sonic began, only to have another coughing fit. “Oh my! Come here Metal Sonic, get on the medical bay bed!”, Eggman said, as he quickly got his material ready.

Metal Sonic ran to the bed and hopped on it. His hands were now filled with bloodstained petals, and he didn’t know what was going on. Eggman ran to him and said, “What are those?”. Metal Sonic looked back to his creator and said, “I have no idea Doctor!”.

“Very well then, would you mind dropping some of those things into this vial here?”, Eggman asked. He passed Metal Sonic a test tube in which the robot stuffed the petals into. “I just want to make sure it’s what I think it is”, Eggman replied as he put it into a machine.

“What do you mean Doctor?”, Metal Sonic asked. “You’ll see in just a moment Metal”, Eggman added, as he pulled a check board. He furiously began to write and asked Metal Sonic, “Metal how long have you been coughing up these petals? What were you doing when you started?”.

“Just today Doctor. I was going around the island”, Metal Sonic replied. The machine made a small ding as Eggman checked the results. “It’s exactly what I thought it was”, Eggman said, as he wrote down the final diagnosis on his paper. He then jotted down a couple of other details and walked back to Metal Sonic.

“You have ‘Hanahaki Disease’”, Eggman said. “What is ‘Hanahaki’ Doctor?”, Metal Sonic asked, coughing up more petals. “It’s when you suffer from one-sided love and your body is now reacting to the pain in this way. Be careful, you could potentially suffocate the more your feelings stay unrequited”, Eggman replied, as Metal Sonic’s eyes widened.

“I...”, Metal Sonic began. Looking down to his hands, he didn’t know what to say anymore. “One-sided love is tricky business Metal Sonic. Depending on who you fell in love with, you’re feelings could remain unrequited for a long time”, Eggman added, sympathizing with his creation. “Don’t worry about it Metal Sonic. Knowing you, all the ladies want you! I built you myself!”, the Doctor added, hoping to cheer up his creation.

“...Thank you for your kind words Doctor. So all I must do now is get my feelings to be mutual?”, Metal Sonic asked, shaking off some petals from his hands. “In other words, yes”, Eggman replied. “I don’t love anyone Doctor! Love is for fools! Surely there must be some kind of mistake!”, Metal Sonic then shouted.

There was a sudden pain in his body, as he hunched over and spat out more bloody petals. “Metal Sonic please! If you reject your own feelings, that makes it even worse!”, Eggman said, patting the robot gently on the back. “There is no room for error Metal Sonic. It is definitely ‘Hanahaki Disease’. I wish you the best in luck confessing your feelings”.

Metal Sonic gripped his fists. “Very well then. I will do what I must”, the robot said, leaning back up. Hopping off the medical bay bed, he made sure to put on a mask and left the laboratory. When he was far enough from the laboratory, he fired up his chest laser and shot at a tree.

“Me?! Feelings?!”, Metal Sonic shouted. “It’s stupid! I am not capable of feeling anything!”, he screamed. “Or am I?”, he murmured. Thinking about all the times he felt light on his feet around Sonic, and immense smugness when he payed attention to him instead of Amy.

Metal Sonic froze.

“Could I be?!”, he said. Grasping his chest, reality struck the robot like a ton of bricks. “I couldn’t possibly have feelings for Sonic!”, he shouted. Firing at another tree, it crashed onto the ground with a thud. “I refuse to believe it! I can’t be in love with him!”, Metal Sonic shouted, now punching a tree.

One punch.  
Sonic smiling at him.  
Two punches.  
Sonic holding his hand to help him back onto his feet.  
Three punches.  
Thoughts of Sonic hugging him.  
Four punches.  
Thoughts of Sonic giving him kisses.

Metal Sonic screamed and sent the tree flying. Panting, the robot’s flustered face gazed at the damage he had done. “I’m not... I’m not in love with him...”, Metal Sonic said quietly, as he coughed up more petals. He gripped his chest, falling onto the ground gasping.

More petals for each thought of Sonic. Petals for the azure hedgehog’s enticing personality, petals for the hero of mobius’s captivating eyes. Petals for blue blurr’s mesmerizing figure. Metal Sonic was a whole living garden at this point, as he couldn’t stop thinking about Sonic.

Metal Sonic stood up and laughed weakly.

“Ok, then I’ll say it. I love you Sonic”, he said in a regular tone. No good, he was coughing up more petals. “Alright then. I love you Sonic!”, Metal Sonic said louder. Nothing, he was coughing up less petals now. “Damn you! I love you Sonic!”, Metal Sonic screamed. There was a single petal now.

Using his internal speakers now, at full power Metal Sonic’s body unleashed a microphone. Metal Sonic tore off his mask and took a deep breath. At the top of his lungs, “I love you Sonic!”. The birds flew away as the trees shook. Metal Sonic panted, as the extra machinery retracted.

“I heard you the first time ya’ know!”.

Metal Sonic froze and looked behind him. Sonic was sitting on the stump of where a tree used to stand. He did his usual snicker and chuckled. “You love me that much huh?”, he asked. Metal Sonic’s face became beet red at the point.

Sonic stood up and walked closer to the robot. Standing directly in front of him he said, “I think it’s kinda cute”. Metal Sonic then stammered out, “I- um...”. Leaning in closer, the robot was generating so much heat that Sonic noticed it getting hotter than it already was.

“Dude, you’re aware that your making it warmer out here? It’s like 95 out here man, chill”, Sonic said. Looking the robot in the eyes, Sonic gave him a small kiss. Metal Sonic shook, as he realized wasn’t coughing anymore. “Hey look! Your coughing is gone!”, Sonic said. Metal Sonic nodded quickly.

“So that means I can’t sick anymore or something right?”, Sonic asked. Metal Sonic nodded again as the hedgehog snickered. Placing more kisses on the robot’s face, the robot happily sighed. Gentle whirring also came from his chest as well, as he levitated slightly.

“Aww Metal your so adorable!”, Sonic said, notching the love-stricken robot’s eyes. They were small pupil hearts now, as Sonic happily kissed him. “Look at that! Aren’t you a big boy now Metal? Your first boyfriend!”, Sonic said teasingly. “My first... boyfriend?!”, Metal Sonic said quickly.

“Duh! Or at least I would assume I’m the first”, Sonic said, blushing slightly. “I mean you’re not wrong! You are the first boyfriend I’ve ever had!”, Metal Sonic replied. “Oh so you do accept?!”, Sonic asked flustered. “Affirmative!”, Metal Sonic replied. There was a moment of silence as they stood there.

“So... you want more kisses?”, Sonic asked. “Affirmative. Yes please”, Metal Sonic replied, smiling slightly. The robot sighed happily as his new boyfriend gave him loads of kisses. “Mmm! You’re just so cute Metal Sonic! Who would have known you were just a sweetheart?”, Sonic said.

Hugging the robot, Metal Sonic felt like putty in the hedgehog’s arms. “Oh my! You’re actually melting!”, Sonic said. The robot was quickly alert as Sonic chuckled. “Gotcha! But the fact that you thought you were actually melting was funny!”, Sonic said, giggling.

Metal Sonic rolled his eyes as they sat in the shade of the trees together. “So What was that about earlier?”, Sonic asked. Metal Sonic then explained to him all the stuff that had occurred, much to the hedgehog’s amusement.

“So, you basically loved me so much you began to cough up flower petals?”, Sonic said. “A-Affirmative. You could say that”, Metal Sonic replied. Sonic giggled childishly and gave Metal Sonic another kiss. “Why didn’t you say so sooner? I mean... I wouldn’t have minded...”, Sonic said a bit more quietly, rubbing his head.

There was a bit more of silence looming over them as the sun kept shining. “You really think so?”, Metal Sonic asked. “Yeah”, Sonic replied, looking slightly away. Metal Sonic gave him a forehead kiss. “Well I’m just glad it worked out for the two of us”, Metal Sonic said. Sonic smiled back at him. “Me too”.

That’s how one summer day, Metal Sonic’s feelings were finally mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! One down, two to go! Let’s do this thing! Please make sure to comment and leave your feedback! I love to interact with all my readers, and would love to hear you guys!  
> -We are finally flattening the curve!  
> WeDemBoiz, your favorite degenerate author ;)


	9. Stardust Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Metal Sonic revisit the place where they first met. Except this time, their relationship will change forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something else I had in the works, with thanks to time was completed! Anyone ordered more Metonic fluff?

It had been a couple of years since Sonic and Metal Sonic became rivals. Somehow, the universe altered the fate of these two. It didn’t take long for love to blossom from their relationship. 

Rivalry turned into friendship and friendship turned into love. 

Sonic never minded it, he always thought it was just how the world worked and that was all. Metal Sonic wasn’t much of a believer in fate, for the robot always pushed such thoughts in the back of his mind. 

Eventually, Metal Sonic found himself deep in love. It wasn’t a secret that he was very committed to the hedgehog. They’ve discussed this earlier in their relationship as well, and what their future goals were.

Metal Sonic wanted a title that fit himself and began working towards it. Sonic wanted to roam around more, and venture of those world. Regardless if he really wanted, he could have possibly ran across the world dozens of times and never get bored of it. 

One thing always caught Metal Sonic’s attention however. He could still recall when the hedgehog said, “What’s the point in always running if I’m gonna be alone? Who do I have to go back home to? You know what? Never mind, I just realized I might have sounded like Shadow for a few seconds”. 

Metal Sonic brought the issue up with Dr. Eggman. Certainly his creator knew this topic and could give him advice right? “If you really want my take, I say if you are looking forward to tying the knot to be cautious. That is if most importantly, you and Sonic are ready after all. If you’re talking to me about this because things aren’t working well between the two of you, I honestly won’t dare use proposing to fix a failing relationship. That’s a huge no-no. Marriage is a lot of commitment and is no joke”, Eggman said. 

“We’re doing just fine Doctor. I just want to take it to another level with Sonic. We’ve talked about it before and I feel like I’m ready to propose to him. Sonic is alright with the idea for marriage and it’s something he wants as well. He’s something special to me and I want to make sure I’ll always be running by his side”, Metal Sonic said, his jitters showing through. 

Understanding the robot’s concern however, Eggman also added, “I see then. Well, if you really feel like you are ready to propose to him, then I want you to take this”. Metal Sonic was handed a small blue velvet box. He carefully opened it to reveal a small beautiful ring. 

It was made of gold and had a lovely diamond in its center. “It was my grandfather’s ring. He passed it down to me hoping one day I would settle down. As you can see, I’m here right now and have no use for it. I’m not going to let my grandfather’s gift be in vain however, so I will allow you to take it my son”, Eggman said, a warm smile on his face. 

Metal Sonic was stunned. “Thank you Doctor. I will make good use of it”, he finally said. “Anyday for you Metal Sonic. Now what are you waiting for? You got a hedgehog to propose to!”, Eggman said, hyping the robot up. “Don’t fart, no matter how nervous you are. It’ll really kill the mood”. 

Metal Sonic looked up quickly at Eggman who laughed and said, “I’m just teasing you! Imagine it though?! That’s gonna be something Sonic and I will never let you live down!”. The doctor laughed heartily once more as the robot secretly hoped the Doctor wasn’t jinxing him and that it didn’t happen.

Later, Metal Sonic was already putting his plan into motion. It took him some time to organize his thoughts. Finally he had the perfect idea! The robot would take Sonic back to where they first met. 

Stardust Speedway! 

It’s lovely scenery and sights would be the perfect place to propose to Sonic. Before he knew it, he was already holding hands with the hedgehog there. “Where are we going Metal? You said you had a surprise for me!”, Sonic said. 

“Patience. We’ll be there shortly”, the robot replied. Sonic rolled his eyes as the two kept walking. Then the hedgehog realized that some of the scenery was starting to look familiar. It has been some time since he was there, but ultimately he had forgotten some of the places he visited. 

“We’ve arrived”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic soon remembered where they were. “Stardust Speedway... time really does fly by”, Sonic said, the nostalgia washing over him. “It does. Fancy another race between us?”. Metal Sonic asked. 

“For old times sake, 3, 2, 1, GO!”, Sonic replied, already taking a headstart. Metal Sonic soon bolted away too, trying to catch up with the hedgehog. Sonic still faintly remembered the sounds and lights of the area, and how colorful it was. 

It sure had been quite a while, but he still remembered the track’s layout and tricks. It was fun to run around the place, doing tricks in the air and parkour on the ground. 

Metal Sonic managed to catch up to Sonic, just as he passed the finish line. They both came to a halt and laughed. “You were close! Just a little bit more, and I would have lost!”, Sonic said. “Ok, you win this time! I’ll win the next one you’ll see!, Metal Sonic replied. 

“We had so much fun today! I can’t believe we haven’t been back sooner! I forgot how enjoyable Stardust was!”, Sonic said happily. “It was enjoyable indeed. I had another purpose bringing you here also”, Metal Sonic added. 

The blue blurr looked at the robot curiously. “Really? What did you have in mind?”, Sonic asked. Metal Sonic knew this was it. This was his chance! He could finally tell Sonic! 

Metal Sonic got on one knee and held Sonic’s hand. “Sonic, all these years we’ve known each other you’ve never failed to amaze every time. Everyday being with you isn’t just a race for me, I want this to be with you always. I want a lifelong marathon with you Sonic. I want to make your goal of having some running by your side become a reality. What I’m saying is that, will you marry me?”. 

Sonic’s eyes started getting teary. He wiped away his tears and said happily, “Yes! I’ll marry you!”, He said shakily. Metal Sonic’s eyes lit up as he pulled in Sonic for a hug. The hedgehog let his tears roll out as he felt so whole at the moment. 

Metal Sonic felt absolute victory when he slid the ring on Sonic’s finger. They hugged again as the stars above them congratulated the newly engaged, merry couple. 

Within a few months, the news had already spread of the engagement. Lots of their friends and the citizens of Mobius sent in their congratulations cards and presents for the couple. 

The wedding was absolutely beautiful, with the reception going fairly well. This was the time when second round of gift giving fame into play. 

Silver and Blaze offered the couple a honeymoon in the Sol Zone’s most beautiful places. Tails made them a special chili dog picture frame. Knuckles brought extra snacks and drinks. Rogue and Shadow gave them a special communicator, “If you two ever need assistance, I’ll be there to help”, was the explanation. Omega brought them McDonalds fries, at least he was nice enough to also bring them nuggets. Cream, Cheese and Vanilla sown them comfortable pajamas. The Chaotix team volunteered to DJ the reception. 

Where was the new father-in law in all this? Eggman ended up getting completely hammered and in a drunken haze, stole the mic and slurred out what was a song for the newlywed couple. Sonic could remember when everyone was in hysterics after Eggman proceeded to do the macarena only to end up accidentally falling off the stage. 

One memory after another was added to the scrapbook, especially the engagement. Perhaps it was the nostalgia of the event that made it so much more memorable, or the fact that Metal Sonic remembered such an important place and chose it to propose to Sonic there. 

“Metal has always been one to be thoughtful, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my days with him”, Sonic thought happily, looking over to his new hubby. “We probably need to have another race by Stardust Speedway again, just so that I can admire the sights again with him”. 

Stardust Speedway held much more meaning to Sonic now, as not only was it the place he and Metal Sonic first met. It was also the place where the robot had popped the question. Dancing with him some more on the dance floor, the hedgehog could feel a whole new atmosphere around him. 

Maybe the serenity of Stardust Speedway had something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks! Enough fluff! I wrote yet (another) dark Metonic smut story! If you want to read it, it will be posted separately due to its graphic nature!


	10. Mute Mindfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One summer day, Classic Metal Sonic and Classic Sonic go out to the beach. It’s their first date, and they are both just trying to have fun. Mishaps ensue, because they can’t talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Something short and fluffy for you all! Hope you guys like it!)

T i c k - T o c k . 

Metal Sonic waited impatiently outside of Sonic’s bedroom door, leaning by the wall. His arms were folded, and one of his legs allowed him to recline further on the wall. The robot wondered, what could have taken the azure hedgehog so long. Since the only thing he mentioned earlier, was that he was going to wear something comfortable. Metal Sonic imagined the hedgehog was probably just applying sunscreen. 

When the blue blur exited the room, he was wearing a nice beach hat and sunflower printed dress. Sonic seemed shy, and signed saying that Amy bought him the dress when they went out shopping last week. Metal Sonic could feel his internal temperature rising significantly. He then signed back, telling him that he loved the look. The robot added quickly how adorable and handsome he looked, which the hedgehog blushed too. Sonic looked back at signed back that he was thankful for the nice comment, and saying that he looked just as handsome as ever. 

Metal Sonic blushed as well, as he confidently posed. That gesture amused Sonic, who giggled. In Morse Code however, the robot said that he was so close to having his first nosebleed. Metal Sonic adjusted the white t-shirt and navy denim overalls he was wearing, as he regained his composure. Sonic slipped on his sneakers, and Metal Sonic helped him grab the bags. 

With a spare bag, picnic basket, cooler, speaker, towel and beach umbrella in hand, they headed out. It was a short walk to the beach, it was about a good ten minute walk. They told jokes along the way, and admired the cool sea breeze they were getting. 

Sonic recounted a story when he and Tails went out to eat, and the fox ended up dropping his ice cream cone. The azure hedgehog couldn’t help but chuckle when a dog ran away from its owner to eat the dropped food. He still bought him another cone for his troubles, and they later laughed about it. 

Metal Sonic then told Sonic the time he returned to the laboratory and Dr. Robotnik had another technical failure. Something he was building had exploded, making his mustache puffy and charred. He described it as looking at brown cauliflower except on Robotnik’s face. Even the robot couldn’t help chuckling, it was a rather funny sight. 

When they arrived at the beach, Sonic loved the ocean view. It was something about the sight that made him run towards it. Open space, cool breeze and a sunny day meant a good time. He even found a sweet conch shell there, which had a lovely pattern design on it. The azure hedgehog picked it up to show Metal Sonic, but a creature emerged from inside it. 

Sonic was immediately shocked and quickly put it back down. The creature inside it waved its claws at Sonic before scurrying off into the water. Metal Sonic then called Sonic over, so that they could eat. Suddenly, a giant breeze carried off their umbrella. The robot quickly powered up his shoes to retrieve the parasol. 

The wind soon blew in the opposite direction, as Metal Sonic was hit by the umbrella. He managed to get it back however, as Sonic giggled. Setting it back up, he sat back down. The azure hedgehog gave him a small pat on the back as he opened up the picnic basket. Pulling out two sandwiches, he gave one to Metal Sonic. 

Metal Sonic signed back a thank you, as before he could dig in... a seagull swooped up his sandwich and flew off. The robot didn’t even have time to react, as he stared at his hands where the sandwich used to be. Sonic gave him half of his, and decided some music would lighten up the mood. 

He turned on the speaker, as their favorite tunes began to play. Not a minute later, the same seagull returned. In an attempt to take another piece of food, it tried to snatch the speaker. Unfortunately, it was far too heavy for it to carry as Metal Sonic glared at it. The bird froze, and slowly looked at the robot. 

It soon flew quickly away when Metal Sonic fired his chest laser. The blue blur gave him a head chop and told him that the bird didn’t deserve such a bad fate. Metal Sonic glared at the seagull, who now looked smugly back at him. It made more honking sounds before ultimately fleeing the scene. Sonic dusted the sand off the speaker and continued to eat. The sandwiches he always made were delicious, and he made them extra special today. 

Even more love than usual, since this was the very first date he was gong on with Metal Sonic. He secretly hoped he was making a good impression, and wasn’t ruining his chances of a second date. Everything was thought of, down to what songs would play on the speaker. Metal Sonic bit into the sandwich half, it was delicious. Sonic looked anxiously for his reaction, and was pleased to see the robot liked his cooking. 

The baby blue hedgehog shifted nervously in his dress, as he moved closer to Metal Sonic. Happily leaning on the robot, the mute hedgehog sighed happily. Metal Sonic looked back at the blue blur, giving him a small forehead kiss. Finishing up the sandwich, they happily looked out to the ocean ahead of them. Sonic held the robot’s arm, and closed his eyes peacefully. 

Everything seemed to be falling in place now, and Sonic loved every bit of it. Opening his obsidian eyes, he looked over to Metal Sonic. The light blue hedgehog wondered if the robot could hear his heartbeat, and how relaxed he was around him. Comforting tunes kept playing on the speaker, as the waves crashing softly against the shore. Sea breezes flowing though his gently combed fur, and the smell of salty waters were in the air. 

Even under the shade of the beach umbrella, Sonic could still feel the warmth of summer heat. He took off his hat and fanned himself with it. Metal Sonic noticed and promptly activated his internal and external AC units. Which cooled his circuits and his lover down. Sonic sighed in relief, as he put his hat down. He tapped him gently, as the robot looked back at him intrigued. 

The light blue hedgehog then asked if there was anything else he wanted to do. Metal Sonic shook his head and signed back saying that all he wanted was to be next to him. The light navy metallic hedgehog also added how if he wanted to do anything else, he was happy to accompany him. His rose red irises against void black sclera showed his sincerity for the organic hedgehog. 

Sonic then signed, asking if the robot was in the mood for dessert. The hedgehog leaned back up, as he pulled over the cooler. Under the water bottles, sodas and crushed ice, Sonic pulled out two popsicles. Looked at Metal and slowly offered one. The metallic hedgehog nodded, and took it. 

Peeling back the plastic wrapping, Sonic happily looked at his popsicle. It was the firecracker themed ones, with delicious cherry, lime and blueberry flavors stacked upon one another. The baby blue hedgehog enjoyed the sweet treat, unfortunately not noticing how it’s juices dropped onto his dress. 

Metal Sonic offered him a napkin, which the blue blur accepted. Trying to wipe off what he could, his dress still felt sort of sticky. Sonic shrugged it off, and continued to enjoy the delectable cold snack. Metal Sonic froze for a moment, as he had a literal brain freeze. Sonic laughed, as the robot regained his senses. Metal laughed too, as they finished up their popsicles. 

There were more snacks shared, like watermelon and mango slices. Metal Sonic preferred watermelon, he considered himself a watermelon connoisseur. The robot could easy tell which melon was better for the taking, and always chose the best cuts and slices to eat. Surprisingly, Metal Sonic shared with only Sonic and refused anyone else. 

Everyone else were considered an outsider to Metal Sonic, and the robot wasn’t very social to begin with. Always locked up in Dr. Robotnik’s laboratory, left him not being able to understand many social customs or interactions with others. Metal Sonic often felt alienated, and confused by social cues, and phrases were still rather hard for him to understand.

Metal Sonic may have been a brilliant machine, even capable of surpassing the blue blur himself. Yet there was still one thing he couldn’t do. The robot had no idea how to love of what relationships were. Since Metal Sonic wasn’t allowed to experience what normal mobians got to do, rendering him immature in the field. 

Metal Sonic found himself studying through textbooks, he would steal on the organized rampages of village libraries. There, he discovered more questions than answers. Was love really just a need for a partner or need for excitement? Were couples just serotonin junkies? Secretly however, he was jealous of the couples he saw in the movies. Fairy tales too, and songs that would play on the laboratory’s radio. 

From the first time he met Sonic and Amy, he just thought of them as more obstacles to rid himself of. Dr. Robotnik wanted both of them destroyed, but something changed Metal Sonic’s mind. Something had just clicked in the robot’s brain that showed him what love was. Not even robots we’re immune to it’s unforgiving, yet gentle grip. 

From when Amy hugged and smiled happily at Sonic for saving her, Sonic smiled back just as happily and hugged her back. The baby blue hedgehog seemed slightly uncomfortable with how the pink hedgehog was now bear hugging him. Sonic signed to her saying that he was pleased to see her ok, and if she could stop hugging him so tightly. Amy seemed confused at the hedgehog’s gestures, and asked curiously what he was doing. 

Sonic pointed to his mouth and wagged his finger. Metal Sonic’s eyes widened, as Amy replied with a thumbs up. Sonic couldn’t speak, just like him too! Metal Sonic chirped happily in morse code, to which the pink hedgehog surprisingly understood. She turned to Metal and nodded at him. 

Sonic who couldn’t understand morse code yet could sign, and Amy who couldn’t understand sign language yet knew morse code. These were people Metal Sonic could finally talk too! Not to mention... Amy and Sonic were both pretty cute people. The blue spiky quilled hedgehog then walked over to Metal and stretched his hand out to him. 

Amy was besides him too, as she also stretched out her hand. Metal Sonic focused on Sonic, and how his obsidian eyes were like staring into the galaxy itself. Grabbing both their hands, they smiled at him. Helping back the robot back to his feet, Sonic and Amy would help show Metal Sonic what love truly was. Down the line, Sonic later taught him more than friendship. 

Summertime brought Metal Sonic a day off, which he used to take Sonic out for their first date. Although the robot liked schedules and organized calendars, there was something about being off the gird that he liked. No death races, and time away from the laboratory. Even hot sand didn’t bother Metal Sonic anymore, he was just finally... happy. It was just Sonic, him and the ocean view. 

With his new boyfriend by his side, Metal Sonic held him close. Sonic signed to the robot, asking if he wanted to go wander by the shore. The hedgehog also added how he wanted to get closer to the water before they went home. Metal Sonic nodded his head in agreement, as they both stood up. Dusting off their clothes, the robot rolled up his pants. Sonic helped put everything on the mat they were sitting on, as they walked hand-in-hand to the water. 

Standing along the edge, as the water came in and out from under them. Sonic could see his reflection when the water came in, for just a short moment. Kicking off his shoes, the hedgehog ran back. Metal Sonic was confused at the sudden movement, until the hedgehog took a running start. Using his built up speed to jump, he leaped into the air. 

Holding his nose, he landed in the water with a splash. Metal Sonic soon remembered how the hedgehog was deadly afraid of water, and was scared he would have drowned even. Frantically, he quickly dove into the water as well. There, Sonic’s sunflower printed dress floated in the water as he embraced the cool temperature of the ocean. 

Metal Sonic swam quickly towards him, using his jet shoes to go faster. Sonic closed his eyes, and allowing the watery abyss swallow him whole. Cool liquid rushed through him, changing it’s form to get through. Water sifted through his gloved fingers, whooshing by. There was a ray of sunlight that shone through the water, which illuminated even with his eyes closed. 

Sonic didn’t fear water anymore, even after his times in the Labyrinth Zone. In order to not repeat his previous mistakes, Sonic decided to learn to swim. He found himself soon liking the sport, and even participated in helping others learn to swim too. It was the calming sensation of time slowing down, and just going with the flow. 

Speed stopped, and allowed Sonic to finally experience life moving slower. It was odd at first, but more surreal over time. Sonic then felt hands around him, and water whistling past his ears. Emerging from the water, Sonic opened his eyes. Wiping them, he could see the beach from that height. Metal Sonic was still holding him, using his jet shoes to keep them levitated. 

Quick ripples were made beneath Metal Sonic, as the robot quickly began to speak in morse code. Sonic looked at him confused until the robot activated a command in his internal computer. It was radio voices, all mashing to manifest Metal Sonic’s voice. It asked him if he was alright or needed medical attention. 

Sonic nodded, and gave him a thumbs up. Relived the hedgehog was ok, Metal Sonic brought them back to the beach. Landing on his feet, Sonic soon stood on his own as well. The baby blue hedgehog moved aside some of his wet quills and signed to the robot, saying that the beach was awesome. 

Metal Sonic asked him why he jumped into the water, despite him not being able to swim. Sonic laughed and replied, telling the robot that he learned to swim and he would have been alright. He thanked him for his concern however, and gave him a small kiss for being such a sweetheart. Sonic then told him teasingly that he had seaweed on his head, and went to put his shoes back on. 

Metal Sonic tossed aside the seaweed on the top of his head, and walked back over to the hedgehog. Sonic pulled out a towel from their bag and wiped off his hair with it. Tossing it to Metal Sonic, he told him to make sure to dry off as well. Afterwards, they folded up all their belongings they brought. Tossing their trash in the appropriate bin on the way out, they began to walk down the sidewalk. 

They talked told more jokes and silly stories again, and the big question finally arrived. When they arrived at Sonic’s front door, Metal Sonic helped bring the bags indoors. When the bags were all set and done, the million dollar question was asked. Funnily enough, they signed it to each other at the same time. 

Sonic laughed at it, and Metal did too. They then agreed on a second date, another day at the beach. This time however, they wanted to see if Tails and Amy wanted to come along. Before heading to the front door, Sonic and Metal Sonic agreed on one thing. With a goodbye kiss, they pinky swore on it. 

That was, to make sure no more sandwiches got stolen the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.  
> “WeDemBoiz! Where have you been?!”  
> Well to answer that question, I’ve been writing the next couple of stories. Writing is time consuming you know? I always try and write the best I can for all my readers, so I need time!  
> -Please leave Kudos, Share, or Comment!  
> WeDemBoiz, your favorite degenerate author ;)


	11. Daylight Dependencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal Sonic and Sonic are trapped together after a cave-in. Sonic hates it especially, because of his hyperactive nature. Metal Sonic doesn’t get the appeal of light. So they talk. What could go wrong from there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Something short I was working on today, and decided to finally upload! I have my work cut out plenty for me, including two new series I will be working on soon! Stick around for those!)

C r u m b l e . 

Metal Sonic and Sonic stopped fighting for a quick moment when they felt the ground beneath them give out. Worn out rocks that could not handle the stress of such intense battle, and had finally thrown in the towel. Sonic tripped on a rock trying to get away, as Metal Sonic powered on his shoes. 

Attempting to fly away, Sonic managed to grab him by the leg. “Let go!”, Metal Sonic shouted, trying to shake the azure hedgehog off. It was far too late, as Metal Sonic went tumbling down alongside Sonic. Both of them screamed as they fell, spiraling down and down. Time seemed to go into slow motion, it was almost like a second went as slow as an hour. 

Rocks sealed them in, as darkness filled the air. Endless dirt and rubble buried the two, as it took another moment for the collapsing rocks to final stop. After about a minute of simply lying there, there was a small cough. Sonic laid under the smaller rocks, stunned and somewhat relieved he was alright. Using his high-powered spin dash, the azure hedgehog broke free. Not a minute more, as to avoid potentially being buried alive. 

Metal Sonic used his chest laser to blast the rocks away, as he crawled out of his enclosed space. He growled angrily, as he came face to face with Sonic once more. “Worried you’d get to lonely without me Metal head?”, Sonic said teasingly. “Do not flatter yourself. I do not require your presence. Matter of factly, I do not need you to begin with”, Metal Sonic replied, as they both stared at one another. 

Sonic turned away, and kicked a rock. “Whatever. I’m getting out of here!”, he said, spindashing the wall. More violent shaking continued, as Metal Sonic shouted at the hedgehog to stop. His pleas were in vain, as more rocks came tumbling down on top of them. There was another moment of temporary free fall, as they finally landed on the ground. 

Sonic and Metal Sonic were in a more enclosed space now, just a few feet wide. The hedgehog started to hyperventilate, it was getting harder to breathe down there. “I hate being... enclosed”, Sonic said, gripping his arms. “Maybe you should have considered that before-“, Metal Sonic began. 

Sonic turned to him, eyes full of fear. Although they were in the dark, Metal Sonic could see the raw fear in the hedgehog’s emerald green eyes. Metal Sonic turned in his internal flashlight, as the azure hedgehog sat down. Metal Sonic was standing further away. “Jeez! How the hell am I going to get out of here now?!”, Sonic shouted. 

“According to my calculations, I’d most likely be able to beam my laser upwards. It will take some time for me to charge up my laser on full firepower however. Next time until full recharge, two hours and forty-five minutes”, Metal Sonic said. “Oh, so I’m assuming you called Eggman already huh?”, Sonic asked, his arms against his head. 

“Unfortunately, my calling system was messed up during our battle. I can not call for backup at the moment until we are outside”, The robot added, glaring for a moment at Sonic. “Two hours of being stuck here with you?! Ugh!”, Sonic added. “Two hours might not kill me, but I cannot say the same for you”, Metal Sonic added in a passive-aggressive tone. 

“So whatever do you do for fun?! I doubt you take walks on the beach”, Sonic asked, returning the same tone. “Contrary to your belief, I find the beaches of Mobius to be suitable”, Metal Sonic replied, as they continued to glare at one another. “What I wouldn’t do for a chili dog and sunshine right about now”, Sonic said, looking away. 

“I fail to see the appeal of sunshine. May the sun implode on this planet and let it be no more”, Metal Sonic said, which made Sonic flinch. “Damn! You some kinda vampire or something?! Everyone needs sunshine!”, Sonic added, partially cringing at the robot’s words. 

“Sunshine is an such an unnecessary thing. Light has no need-“, Metal Sonic began. Sonic stood up and cut him off by saying, “What would you know about not needing sunshine?! Maybe if you weren’t so cold, some warmth can actually enter your life!”. The robot flinched at the azure hedgehog’s loud reply. 

“When the sun hangs above your head everyday, you know the world is still spinning and everything is going to be alright!”, Sonic said, pointing upwards. “Such foolish words! Warmth has no need in the final goal of establishing the Eggman Empire! Only an idiot would want warmth or love of any sort!”, Metal Sonic shouted back. 

“Love and warmth is worthless you say? Then tell me Metal Sonic... when have you ever been loved by another?!”, Sonic asked, getting closer to the robot and poking his chest. “Maybe if you just opened your eyes for once, you could see that someone out there loves you!”, the azure hedgehog added, somewhat angrily. 

“Romance is not required-“, Metal Sonic began. “Oh can it! Not everything has to be about the empire! Don’t you actually want anything that doesn’t have to do with the Eggman Empire?! Are you really going to live your life as a puppet for Dr. Eggman?!”, Sonic shouted back, both of his hands on Metal Sonic’s shoulders. 

“Look Metal, I don’t know how you do it but you’re allowing yourself to be taken advantage of. Why can’t you just allow yourself to live your life the way you want to-“, Sonic began. “You don’t think I wish I could?!”, Metal Sonic yelled, snatching Sonic’s hands. 

“I know the doctor is using me for his own gain! I’m not blind or stupid! I couldn’t care less if I was built to be a pawn for his plans! If he needs me to remain by his side until the empire is established, then by the emeralds I will!”, Metal Sonic yelled once more, tossing Sonic’s hands aside. 

“Are you even hearing yourself?! You’re existence could be for so much more Metal Sonic! You don’t have to live like that!”, The blue blur said, as Metal Sonic angrily grabbed Sonic’s arm. “I will not mean anything to anyone in the end! If I fail, the doctor will simply scrap me and move on! I will be rebuilt in a new body and be trapped in the eternal cycle of being recycled!”, The metallic hedgehog growled. 

Sonic leaned in closer and gave him half of a hug. “You can always break the cycle Metal. With time and effort, you will surpass anything. Give it a try, and see whether or not you like it. Baby steps you know?”, Sonic said, as Metal Sonic looked away. 

“Tch. You think you are better now because of this?! You’re still just my loathsome copycat!”, Metal Sonic gritted out, as Sonic kept his embrace. “Stop... I can’t.... external temperatures rising... why are you... get off...”, the robot said pausing in between words, as Sonic chuckled. “You needed this huh? It’s fine bud. I hope you feel better now, releasing your anger and all that”, Sonic said, giving him a small pat on the back. 

Metal Sonic gasped slightly. “Internal temperatures reaching embarrassing conditions...”, he murmured. Sonic pulled away for a moment and said, “You ok? Your heart rate if I can call it that, it’s showing on your eyes”. Metal Sonic flailed nervously for a moment, as he stumbled back. 

“No! Crap! Stop!”, he shouted at himself, but all it did was go on further. He turned around quickly as he cursed himself internally. He could here a childish giggle behind until two pairs of arms down came from his shoulders. “Why so nervous Metal? You got nothing else to say right? Warmth and love is all dumb remember?”, Sonic said somewhat smugly. 

“O-Of course! No denying that! Love and warmth is-“, Metal Sonic began until the hedgehog pouted and huffed. “You’re so dull sometimes Metal! Just accept the fact that I was right about everyone needing love”, Sonic butted in, rolling his eyes. “Very will then! You win! I admit it!”, Metal Sonic replied quickly and angrily. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard now was it? So... who’s the lucky hedgehog?”, Sonic said teasingly. The blue blur stuck his tongue out slightly and stifled his laughter. “I highly believe the hero of Mobius should not be acting this childish!”, Metal Sonic said, crossing his arms. “Well, I highly believe that you should stop being such a blowhard”, Sonic replied, wagging his finger. 

Metal Sonic chuckled. “I’d say you have a bigger ego than I have, Sonic. I’d probably see it from space considering how much you gas yourself up”, Metal Sonic snickered back. Sonic kept pouting. “Hey, I’m just one good looking hedgehog! You can’t blame me for my charms Metal! Or could it be that you’re... jealous?”, The azure hedgehog added. 

“J-Jealous?! I would assume better from you Sonic, considering I’m one to be envious of. I am the superior being after all, even more than that black and red streaked hedgehog”, Metal Sonic replied, flicking Sonic’s nose. “Oh you’re a deadman Metal Sonic! You didn’t just boop my nose!”, Sonic shouted. 

“Put up your dukes Metal Sonic!”, Sonic said, flicking the metallic hedgehog’s nose back. Eventually, they took turns poking each other’s faces. It all came to a halt when Metal Sonic poked his cheek. The robot froze for a moment, before cupping his face. His finger sensors could sense a soft touch, as Metal Sonic stroked his finger on the hedgehog’s cheek. “You’re... very soft”, the dark navy hedgehog spoke slowly. 

“Aww! You think so?”, Sonic said teasingly adding, “You truly flatter me Metal Sonic!”. The robot realized what it must have looked like to Sonic and quickly moved away. “I-I mean! We have about five minutes before my laser powers up to full capacity!”, Metal Sonic said quickly, his heart rate showing on his eyes again. 

“Metal! Your eyes! Your heart rate is showing again!”, Sonic said, chuckling loudly. “D-Dammit! Not now!”, Metal Sonic replied, trying to cool his internal circuits down. Sonic was laughing hard now, seeing how flustered the robot was getting. “Jeez Metal! You really just flustered easily huh?”, Sonic said tauntingly, notching how the robot’s face turned red. 

“Still I gotta say! You look better when you’re in a happy mood you know? At least you’re not all angry and all stabby”, Sonic added, wiping away a tear. “I think it’s cute!”. Metal Sonic quickly checked his internal clock once more. “One minute to full recharge”. Looking over to Sonic, he walked towards him. 

Sonic wiped away another tear until the robot stood directly in front of him. His eyes were back to normal, and wasn’t practically burning internally. “Huh?”, the blue hedgehog asked. Metal Sonic looked him down, as the azure quilled mobian looked back at him. 

Metal Sonic leaned in close as he said, “I’m not cute ok? I’m cold, ruthless and dangerous. You’d do well to remember that”. Sonic snickered and said, “Whatever, you’ll still be quite the cutie to me”. Metal Sonic turned around and added, “I suppose I can’t stop you. Stand back, I’m ready to fire my laser”. 

Sonic took a few steps back, as the robot pointed his laser upwards. Firing his chest laser at full capacity, it blasted through the rocks. They were tossed away, as Metal Sonic carried Sonic out as well. Placing him down gently, the robot levitated in front of him. “Why did you help me out too?”, Sonic asked, partially confused at the robot. 

Metal Sonic quickly flew in closer to the hedgehog and gave him a hug. Sonic gasped slightly at the sudden hug, as the robot let go soon after. Before Sonic could say anything, Metal Sonic put his finger to the hedgehog’s lips. “Don’t”, he said quickly. Sonic looked into the navy hedgehog’s eyes, and smiled. 

Metal Sonic soon flew away shortly after, as Sonic stood there. He chuckled to himself before running away from the scene as well. Later that week, Dr. Eggman commanded Metal Sonic to engage in battle with Sonic once more. What confused the doctor however, was how Metal Sonic seemed embarrassed while fighting Sonic. 

He soon knew what happened later, when the robot tripped on top of the hedgehog. Sonic didn’t seem angry or in fear but rather, allowed the robot to land on top of him. The azure hedgehog laughed, as he gave the robot a sweet smile. Metal Sonic blushed, as Eggman could see the robot’s heart race increasing on his console. 

“Metal! What are you doing?! Crush him already! Do it now or you won’t be allowed outside until next week!”, Dr. Eggman barked at the robot. Sonic and Metal Sonic seemed to be talking about something now, which the hedgehog intertwined his hands with the clawed ones. They were all smiles, as Sonic said something about the sunshine. 

Metal Sonic nodded back at him, and helped the azure hedgehog stand back up. The robot blushed as he said, “Doctor, I must introduce you properly to Sonic. He’s my.... um.... what was the term again?”. Gazing over to Sonic who interjected with, “What he’s trying to say is that I’m his boyfriend!”. Eggman was stunned as Metal Sonic bent down and handed the blue blur a flower. 

“It’s lovely Metal! Thank you!”, Sonic replied, admiring the delicate beauty of the flower. “W-WHAT?!”, Eggman shouted, still stunned. “Sonic has taught me to become a bit more dependent on sunlight Doctor. Solar panels make the energy I run on much more efficient, and it’s cleaner”, Metal Sonic said, as Sonic stood next to him. 

Eggman fell silent for a moment, as he was speechless. “Wanna go get ice cream Metal? I could go for some cookies and cream right about now!”, Sonic asked happily, as he placed the flower in his fur. “If that is something you wish to do, I will accompany you”, Metal Sonic replied, nodding.   
Dr. Eggman didn’t think much of it anymore, and chose to just accept it and move on. 

He, his son and his son’s new boyfriend went out for ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok bois! Here’s the deal!   
> Since I’ll be busy with the two new series I will be working on from here on out, the collection will have slower uploads. As soon as the first chapters for those stories release, I promise the collection will proceed as normal from there!   
> -It’s time to write plenty baby,   
> WeDemBoiz, your favorite degenerate author ;)


	12. Neo Neapolitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ After defeating Metal Overlord, Neo Metal Sonic’s transformation back into his original form was delayed. He had one day in his form before he would change back. Deciding to make the most of the day, he and Sonic go for ice cream (by Sonic’s request) to try and make amends. 
> 
> Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you more Neo Metal Sonic content with this fluffy and short story :)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am terrible sorry for not uploading in a while my lovely readers! Please forgive me for my inactivity, I was working on a project I know you guys will love! Please stick around for some more Metonic content to be released soon!)

“Hey Neo! You can eat right?”, Sonic asked. Neo Metal Sonic lifted his head off the floor. He looked at himself, he was still in his Neo Metal Sonic form. He tried to stand up but failed. “Yoo hoo! You heard me Neo?”, Sonic asked, bending over to the robot. 

“I mean, we did kinda kick your ass after you became ‘Metal Overlord’ so I guess that’s why you can’t express yourself well right now”, Sonic said, scratching his cheek slightly. “Oh! I totally forgot to tell you! There’s a new coupon for a new ice cream spot that I’ve been dying to try out! Wanna come with?”, the azure hedgehog added, giving the robot a smile. 

Neo Metal Sonic looked at Sonic confused and said, “Excuse me?”. With a dramatic eye roll, Sonic leaned in closer to the robot. “Were you not paying attention? Jeez Metal! You have the attention span of a cricket”, the blue blurr said slightly annoyed. “I asked if you wanted to go get ice cream! You heard me clearly now?”, Sonic said, slowing down parts of his sentence. 

“....Ice cream?! Right after we’ve just had a grueling battle and I nearly defeated you?!”, Neo Metal Sonic replied, partially in disbelief. “Yeah but that was like... 10 minutes ago! You wanna go or not? Seriously, I could have grown a beard already waiting for your response”, Sonic added, with another sassy eye roll. 

“Well? I’m w-a-i-t-i-n-g Neo!”, Sonic spoke, pointing to his wrist. “....I refuse! This is absolute blasphemy!-“, Neo Metal Sonic began to retaliate, his uncertainty of the situation was beginning to escalate. Neo was designed to expect all sorts of scenarios, their magnitudes and even the after effects of them. Hypothetically, he should have prepared for this one too. That is, if he even knew such a situation was possible. 

Neo Metal Sonic couldn’t find the proper words to say, which surprised him. Should he react with a disgusted face? Perhaps an insult or two? Should he reply sarcastically? There were just infinite possibilities on a response, and he was running out of time to choose one. Such a jumble of words and phrases formed in his head, reminding him that even with all the power in the world, he still had a hard time socializing. 

Neo Metal Sonic stammered out what was akin to, “I- wait what?”. Sonic rolled his eyes as he said the magic words. “They have the best mint chocolate chip ice cream!~ Also, top tier waffle cones”, Sonic butted in, as Neo Metal Sonic looked down in embarrassment. Swallowing the last parts of his pride left, “Ok... I’ll go”, the spiky robot replied, his eyes averting to the ground. 

“Cool! That’s the spirit Neo! Let’s skidaddle skidoddle! Knuckles and Tails are already waiting for us! Let’s get out of here before Amy catches up with us!”, Sonic said, carrying the robot in his arms. Neo Metal Sonic flushed bright red as he said, “I-I am perfectly capable of following you on my own! Who do you think you are?!”. Sonic chuckled happily, as he began to run. 

Neo Metal Sonic covered his face with his hands as the azure hedgehog ran off with him, comfortably in Sonic’s gloved hands. He was just embarrassed, more so from the fact that he lost to the azure hedgehog earlier. His archenemy defeated him even when he was a literal god, and just wanted to take him out for ice cream afterwards. 

It was all so strange to Neo Metal Sonic, how he ended up wanted to come with just for being bribed with frozen desert. He felt pathetic... but he could think about it later, and with a finished waffle cone too. He opened his clawed fingers slightly, and peered at Sonic. The hedgehog was looking straight ahead, big smile on his face. Was he... blushing? 

Neo Metal Sonic slapped himself mentally. Of course Sonic would be flustered, he had practically been carrying him since they left. This would look odd to anyone else after today. The spiky robot feared that he weighed too much, or that his spiked boots were hurting Sonic. Besides, there was no way for the blue blue to be blushing about him right? Right? 

Sure, he wasn’t at all concerned by Sonic’s enticing emerald green eyes, or his smooth cheeks. He totally wasn’t staring at the heroic hedgehog’s plump lips or cute nose. It’s not like Neo Metal Sonic enjoyed Sonic’s spunky attitude and childish sense of humor. He didn’t like the blue blur’s sense of charisma and flattering charms. How could anyone possibly not resist his sweet smile or bright energy?.... 

“Neo! Yo! Neo Metal Sonic! We’re here already! It feels like you’ve been staring at me for about an hour already”, Sonic said teasingly, as Neo Metal Sonic felt the embarrassment rise inside him. “A-Apologies then. I-I mean, ehem. I wasn’t looking at you, I was looking somewhere else! Where I was looking is completely irrelevant!”, the spiky robot replied back, as Sonic put him down. 

“Well then, say it ain’t so! I guess good looking people can find other good looking people after all! Come on already, let’s head inside”, Sonic added as he held Neo Metal Sonic’s hand. Normally, the robot would have slapped his hand away and scolded him for even trying to touch him. This time however, he let Sonic practically drag him into the ice cream parlor. 

All the customers froze when the duo entered, as Sonic happily brought Neo Metal Sonic to their table. Tails and Knuckles were in a booth, as the pair sat opposite to them. “Nice to see you’re here already Sonic! Why’d you bring him tho? Didn’t we just beat him up?”; Knuckles asked, sort of confused. “Yeah, Sonic, that’s kinda weird even for you. What’s the occasion?”, Tails added on. 

“I convinced him by telling him I’d buy him a mint chocolate chip scoop in a waffle cone”, Sonic replied, chuckling: “Did you guys already order? I need some cookies and cream pronto!”, he added, as Neo Metal Sonic shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the red leather felt weird against his silky cape. 

“You want chocolate sauce with your cone Neo? Or are you more of a strawberry kinda guy?”, Sonic asked, as he stood up. “I’d like the caramel... see if you can get me some gummy bears and the chocolate dipped waffle cone”, Neo Metal Sonic replied a bit quietly now, feeling his face heat up. “You got it! Alright Tails and Knuckles, you wanted the banana float right? I’m totally getting the two scoops of cookies and cream!”, Sonic added, as he walked away. 

Most of the restaurant gazed at Neo Metal Sonic now, wondering what the hell he was doing at an ice cream parlor. “I am the supreme being... I’m allowed to go to ice cream places right? Yeah! I have full authority to go wherever I please!”, Neo Metal Sonic thought to himself, as Sonic walked back with their ice cream. 

“Here ya go Neo! One chocolate dipped waffle cone, with two scoops of mint chocolate chip topped with gummy bears and caramel sauce!”, Sonic said cheerfully, handing the robot his cone. Neo Metal Sonic could hear whispering now, as he looked away. “Mmm! It looks so good! Time to dig in!”, Sonic said enthusiastically, licking his ice cream cone. 

Knuckles and Tails enjoyed their banana float as they began to talk about other things. Neo Metal Sonic munched on his cone silently, as he couldn’t help but love the flavor. Mint chocolate chip was a good flavor after all, and his favorite toppings were on it too. “Oi Neo! So do you think that you’re gonna try and take over the world again?”, Sonic asked, enjoying his ice cream. 

“It’s Neo Metal Sonic to you. I suppose such a plan is worthy of the supreme one. For now however, I currently have no other things to do”, Neo replied, plucking a gummy bear off his cone and eating it. “Aww man! If you do that we can’t go out for ice cream anymore!”, Sonic replied, fake sad. 

“I-I mean. as long as I have ice cream I won’t!”, Neo Metal Sonic added quickly, plucking off another gummy bear. “Ok! Let’s keep going out for ice cream then Neo! I think it’s pretty cool that we get to all sit here and enjoy ice cream as friends! Seriously, I think with a little bit of goodness you can help others too”, Sonic replied, taking another bite of his ice cream cone. 

Neo Metal Sonic bit into the chocolate dipped waffle cone, as he smiled happily. Ice cream was always something to look forward too for him, it was no secret that he liked the frozen dessert. Mint chocolate chip was just that good for Neo Metal Sonic, even if he thought that he was kinda childish for his choice of his toppings. Gummy bears was something he thought that were great either way, the chewy sweet treat melted in his mouth. 

Neo Metal Sonic didn’t even realize when he ate the entire cone, as he was too busy savoring each bite of ice cream. “Want another dude? I’m about to go get another one myself!”, Sonic asked, noticing the robot finished. “Or you wanna share a float? It’s got vanilla, strawberry and chocolate on it!”. Neo Metal Sonic immediately replied with, “If you don’t mind, could you add extra chocolate syrup?”. 

Sonic nodded and happily replied with, “Gotcha dude! I’ll be back in a sec!”. The azure hedgehog stood up from his seat and went to go order more ice cream. “Jeez Neo! You sure got a huge sweet tooth!”, Knuckles said, chuckling. “Robots can’t get cavities right?”, Tails asked, also giggling. “Affirmative. I am not able to have cavities, and as such am allowed to have as much sweets that one can desire”, Neo Metal Sonic replied, tapping his foot impatiently. 

Sonic soon walked back over with the ice cream float. He passed Neo Metal Sonic a spoon, as they both began to dig into the treat. “Mmm! This is the best! I love ice cream!”, Sonic said dreamily, happily sighing at the taste of the dessert. “It’s a truly great float. I am able to relate to your content for ice cream”, Neo Metal Sonic replied, as he ate happily. 

“Make sure not to each too much ice cream or your stomach will hurt Sonic!”, Tails said teasingly. “I can’t help it buddy! This ice cream is really the best!”, Sonic replied, still wolfing down the frozen treat. “Oi Neo, save some strawberry for me!”, The azure hedgehog said, reaching for the strawberry part of the float. “You kept hogging up the chocolate, therefore I should at least finish the strawberry”, Neo Metal Sonic replied, moving the plate away from Sonic. 

“No fair dude! I still left you some chocolate, so pass her here!”, Sonic argued, reaching for the plate. “I beg to differ! You left approximately 12.37% of chocolate ice cream for me!”, Neo Metal Sonic rebutted, taking more bites of strawberry. “Aight, but thats 12% you can still eat! Pass it already”, Sonic added, reaching past Neo Metal Sonic’s hands for the plate. 

Taking it away from his hands, the azure hedgehog smiled victoriously and began to eat the strawberry ice cream. “This could have ended like three minutes ago dude, but you just made it harder for yourself!”, Sonic said matter-of-factly , as his spoon had quite the work out. “Tch. I didn’t even want much chocolate anyway-“, Neo Metal Sonic began before the azure hedgehog interrupted him. 

“I’ll buy you another chocolate dipped waffle cone”, Sonic said, as Neo Metal Sonic sighed. “Fine”, the spiky robot replied, eating the vanilla ice cream. “That’s all it took for Neo? Just a chocolate dipped waffle cone?”, Knuckles asked, partially stunned. “Not just any chocolate dipped waffle cone Knuckles! The part dark chocolate and part milk chocolate mix!”, Sonic replied, finishing up the strawberry ice cream. 

“I still have standards, even for something as mundane as ice cream cones”, Neo Metal Sonic said proudly, finishing up the chocolate ice cream. “I can’t blame ya! Waffle cones are the best!”, Tails said cheerfully, stealing a bite of vanilla ice cream. “You said it! Although I’m a bit more of a sprinkle enthusiast myself”, Knuckles added, also plunging his spoon into the vanilla ice cream. 

“I think cookie bits on ice cream seals the deal for me! That or strawberry syrup!”, Tails said, imagining more ice cream. “For me, I say chocolate sprinkles and vanilla syrup!”, Knuckles said, also imagining his dream cone. “Nuh uh! Plain is the way to go, or peanuts on top!”, Sonic said, as Neo Metal Sonic soon butted in. 

“Gummy bears and caramel syrup is the way to go! I refuse to accept any other combination rather than the superior one!”, The spiky robot said, as everyone sucked in their teeth and said, “ahh”. Neo Metal Sonic shrugged and added, “I will not budge in my say on the matter”. The four of them began to talk more about ice cream as most of the parlor still gazed over to them. 

Eventually Sonic continuously went back and forth so much for ice cream, that the owners of the parlor gave them a tub of ice cream each. There they sat, eating the entire tub in one sitting. Everyone’s shock changed from Neo Metal Sonic appearing in the shop to amazement. The four of them treated it like it was nothing, as the whole tubs were stacked upon one another. 

The group was deep in conversation now, discussing the future. Knuckles told his plans for the near future, such as returning to Angel Island and resuming his post. Tails said he wanted to focus more on land-based projects, and Sonic wanted to spend a week on vacation. Neo Metal Sonic would return to his original form soon, and return to storage while he waited for Eggman to need him again. 

“Really? You just kinda wait around til’ Egghead needs you again?”, Sonic asked. “Affirmative. I wait until the doctor requires my assistance, or I simply take on chores”, Neo Metal Sonic replied, slowly entering his sugar high. “Anyone else feels the world getting all pink and swirly?”, Knuckles asked, looking at the ceiling. 

“Mhm! Sugar high must be finally kicking in soon”, Tails replied, as Sonic witnessed the same thing as well. People stared in awe as Neo Metal Sonic and Sonic began to quickly play rock-paper-scissors with one another, and Tails not being able to keep track. Knuckles kept looking at the ceiling, seeing swirling colors. 

Soon, Neo Metal Sonic and Sonic had an arm wrestling challenge, which their furiously did quickly as well. Tails saw them play tic-tac-toe, hangman, and ‘if you say the number five’. all at the same time. They were head to head with each other, as the robot and the azure hedgehog were all over the place. Soon, they had a challenge to see who could eat the most in a minute. Employees ran back and forth from the table, as they took away tub after tub of ice cream. 

Five minutes later, and the two were leaning on one another exhausted. Sonic snored lightly on the robot, who had ice cream on his cape. The robot too slept, not knowing he was snoring loudly. Knuckles soon fell forward, slamming his head on the table and falling asleep as well. Tails sat up confused, as the echidna was in deep sleep. “I’ve only seen him crash this hard since his three day gaming binge!”, Tails thought to himself, still seeing colors. He felt weird, like the colors were beginning to talk to him. 

He seemed to be the only one still awake, or at least partially awake. The owner approached Tails and said something which the fox didn’t quite understand. It was something akin to, “They ok?”. Tails nodded and slurred out, “Yeaaaah! They’ll be finnne”. The fox boy looked over to Knuckles and elbowed him gently. “You’re ~hic~ ok right buddy?”, Tails asked, as the echidna gave a shaky thumbs up before his hand collapsed. 

“You seeeee? He’s finnnee”, Tails added, yawning. The owner the parlor then said more words which sounded like blurry to the fox boy. Tails tried to listen closer but could only hear, “...need...taxi?”. “Thanksss. I can’t drive like thissss”, the fox boy replied, as he poked Knuckles. “Yo! Knux! We’re getting out of hereeee man, ~hic~ pick yourself upppp already”, Tails said. as Knuckles slowly raised his head. 

“Help me carry Neo and Sonic thennn”, Knuckles replied, as the two of them slowly stood up. Tails and Knuckles couldn’t seem to walk straight as they carried the other two over their shoulders. as they made their way out of the shop. Getting in the back of a taxi, Tails could only remember opening the door, as he and Knuckles ended up tossing Sonic and Neo on the couch together. 

He could recall Knuckles crashing on the kitchen table, and Tails somehow managed to make it to his bed. From there, the fox went straight to sleep. The next morning however was strange. Overnight, Neo Metal Sonic has reverted back to his original form. Tails discovered this by seeing that Neo was no longer there, but instead his base form. 

Knuckles somehow managed to eat a tangerine in his sleep, as the echidna did not know how he managed such a feat. Sonic woke up to find Metal Sonic on his chest as he chose to embrace him. Although he denied such a thing, it was evident he hugged the robot like a teddy bear in his sleep. Metal Sonic lost the ability to speak and eat, as he spoke in sign language and using radio transmissions. 

They four of them had breakfast, as they tried to piece together what happened after their sugar rush took place. “Ugh, my head still feels fuzzy”, Sonic said while rubbing his head. “I just remember hitting something hard and I was out like a light”, Knuckles said taking a bite of his toast. “I’m just glad I had my morning coffee, I totally needed that”, Tails replied, taking a satisfying sip of his hot drink. 

Metal Sonic sat next to Sonic as he poked him. The azure hedgehog looked at him curiously, as the robot stood up and motioned him over to the doorway. Even more curious now, Sonic finished up his plate and walked over to the robot. Pulling him aside, Metal Sonic handed him a small paper. The metallic hedgehog seemed nervous, and secretly was hoping his handwriting was passible at least. 

Sonic read the small paper which said, “I can’t eat now, but perhaps I can finally get a mouth installed once of these days. When that happens, can we get ice cream again?”. Looking back at Metal Sonic, the blue blur nodded. “Sure! That seems fine with me dude!”, Sonic said happily, which seemed to alleviate the robot’s nervousness. 

“One thing though?”, Sonic began, as the robot nodded back at him. “Bring cash with you dude, next time we go we’re gonna use the jukebox”, The azure hedgehog finished, giving him a big smile. Metal Sonic nodded happily, as he chuckled internally. “Even as Neo I couldn’t help but admire his smile. He seems so happy when he eats ice cream, and I want to see that again”, the robot thought to himself. 

“Let’s call it a date then! How’s next Saturday?”, Sonic asked, as Metal Sonic’s face heated up. The robot nodded quickly and held Sonic’s hand close to him, trying to show he agreed and a lot. Sonic giggled in return, as he gave the robot a small hug. “Seems great then! Wanna go for a donut run? I’m in the mood for some chocolate sprinkled”, the azure hedgehog asked, as Metal Sonic nodded. 

“Yo Tails! Knuckles! Me and Metal are gonna go get donuts! Y’all want?”, Sonic shouted. “Yeah! Get me a glazed!”, Tails replied, as Knuckles chimed in too. “Ooo! Get me jelly filled or boston cream!”, Knuckles shouted. “You got it! We’ll be back!”, Sonic said, as he and Metal Sonic walked out the door. 

The sun shone brightly outside, as there was a calm breeze drifting by. On the porch the shade covered them from the sunshine, as Sonic turned to Metal Sonic. “Wanna race? Last one who gets the donut shop has to pay for ice cream!”, the blue blur asked excitedly. The metallic hedgehog nodded in return, as Sonic chuckled. 

“Alright then! 3, 2, 1, GO!”, Sonic said, already dashing off the porch and down the street. Metal Sonic followed close behind, using his turbine to gain more speed. As they ran, Sonic turned around and shot him some finger guns before turning back around. “Ice cream and now donuts? I suppose I could learn more from Sonic. He’s quite the interesting hero...”, Metal Sonic thought to himself, as Sonic leapt happily in the air at the goal. 

“Strange kindness offered even while I was Neo, and even then when I was Overlord. Sonic has always been such a kind soul hasn’t he? No matter how many years passed by, Sonic will always be truly the most beautiful person in the universe...”, Metal Sonic’s train of thought added, as he and Sonic entered the donut shop. 

“I’ll still keep loving Sonic, as long as neapolitan is still quite an amusing flavor”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Metal... what exactly happened all those years ago?”  
> -WeDemBoiz,  
> Your favorite degenerate author ;)


	13. Maid Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Eggman decides to give up evil and start up his dream of opening up a maid café. Among the new hires, Metal Sonic takes special interest in the new poster boy...
> 
> Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you the “Maid Café” AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I worked too hard on this, please forgive me for not uploading sooner!! I promise I won’t be so late next time!!)

Sonic didn’t remember how he got himself wrapped in this business again. All he remembered was that a week ago while searching for new jobs, when he received a phone call from Dr. Eggman. “So, you say that you’re turning over a new leaf?”, Sonic asked curiously, the phone pressed to his ear. 

“Yes. From today forward I renounce trying to take over the world, and building the Eggman Empire on its ashes! I’m going to finally achieve my dream of opening up a maid cafe! In fact, it’s just in the center of town and we will be hosting the grand opening next week!”, Eggman replied, on the other end of the receiver. 

“Is that so? You’ll be running back to evil if the café fails to take off the ground”, Sonic sighed, frustrated at how many times he was refreshing his emails page. Clicking the refresh button about a thousand times per second with no new updates or changes. The out of work hero was still anxiously waiting to see if any of his applications have been accepted yet. 

“If my café flops you say? Trust me, that won’t happen!”, Eggman added confidently. Sonic rolled his eyes on his side of the phone. “How are you so sure? Unless you got something real big up your sleeve”. Dr. Eggman chuckled and replied with, “I hear that your services just so happened to be on the market! In order to attract more customers, my café is in need for a great poster boy!”. 

Sonic shook his head, as mentally he was beginning to regret picking up the call. “Nuh uh! I’m no poster boy! Especially if I’ll have to wear a maid costume!”. The azure hedgehog laughed at the thought of running around in a cute uniform. “Are you sure? You’re guaranteed the position, have flexible hours and benefits. Isn’t that what these youngin’s want these days? You’ll be paid pretty well”, Eggman added. 

“Thanks, but no thanks! I think I’ll keep my pride and another job”, Sonic replied, refreshing his emails and finally getting a new message.  
“Remember Sonic, pride doesn’t exactly pay the bills! You’re lucky I called you in a good mood! Tell you what, If you change your mind about the position, I’ll extend my rather generous offer to you for a week. After that, it’s gone for good”, Eggman finished. 

“Whatever. Gotta go!”, Sonic said, opening up his email and hanging up the phone. It turned out to be spam as Sonic annoyed, sucked in his teeth loudly. After boringly clicking the refresh page a few more times, there it was! New email from his potential employer! His quickly pressed on the email, as his emerald green eyes read quickly through the email. They furiously scanned the email, reaching every nook and cranny of each letter. 

“Dear Mr. Sonic Hedgehog, thank you for applying for the “professional runner” position here at BaconEggNCheese Inc. We have reviewed your application throughly and unfortunately, we regret to inform you that your application has been rejected. Thank you for considering our company as a job option, best of luck on your job hunt *insert tiny lettering here* deadass  
-BaconEggNCheese Inc.” 

Sonic froze. His world felt shattered into a million pieces. “How the hell didn’t I get the job?! I’m Sonic the Hedgehog for crying out loud!”, he exclaimed in pure disbelief. “I have to find a job soon! Tails can’t pay the bills himself! I gotta pitch in too! For Tails!”, Sonic thought to himself, as he know frantically refreshed the page. 

No new emails popped up. 

Sonic scratched his head furiously and shouted, “Why is job hunting so hard?!”. Then his brain reminded him of something important. Sonic froze once more. His eyes darted towards his phone. “That’s right! Eggman offered me the position of poster boy for his maid café!”. Sonic sighed in utter defeat. “Eggman had a point. My pride won’t help Tails pay the bills! Tails needs me now! If I start next week, by the end of the month I should have a check to split with Tails and pay rent on time!”, Sonic thought. 

“What if this is a trap? Could Eggman have been lying to try and lure me into an ambush!”. Sonic knew he was probably going to regret this, but he grabbed his phone and dialed back Eggman. The phone rang for a second until there was a small ‘click’ sound. “Hello? My name is “Orbot” and I am an employee for “Café Egg”! How may I assist you today?”, Orbot answered. 

Sonic swallowed an invisible lump and said, “My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and I’d like to speak with the owner of the ‘fine’ establishment”, Sonic replied. There was a moment of silence before Orbot responded with, “Please hold!”. 

Sonic waited a few seconds before there was a familiar voice on the other line. “Hello? You’re speaking with Mr. Eggman, owner of “Café Egg”! May I ask who I am speaking with?”. 

“Hey Eggman? It’s me, Sonic. I’m gonna have to take you up on that offer of yours”, Sonic responded, mentally slapping himself in his mind for caving in so soon. Eggman had a bit of a chuckle fit and then said clearing his throat. “Very well then! You have the job! We are still fixing up the place and our grand opening will be next Friday! Come in at 9:00am sharp on that Friday and we’ll sort out the details in person”. 

“I won’t fail you Eggman! You can expect me to be there at 9:00am sharp!”, Sonic replied, happy that at least he finally had a job. “Oh Sonic one more thing?”, Eggman said. “Mhm?”, Sonic replied. Eggman couldn’t hold back his satisfaction when he said, “It’s Boss Eggman from now on”. 

|~~~~| 

So there Sonic was. It was next Friday already before he knew it. He walked briskly down the street towards Café Egg. He had accepted the position and was now going to be working a full-time job at a maid café. 

Entering through the doors, he was greeted by Orbot and Cubot. “Welcome Sonic! Right this way, the boss is holding a welcome meeting for all of our new employees!”, Orbot said, pointing to a small group of people in the back of the café. 

Sonic made his way over there to see Eggman standing up on top of a table. He noticed Sonic and called for everyone’s attention. “That’s the last of all of you! First and foremost, I’d like to welcome you all my little employees! Of course as you can tell, I’m your new boss!”, Eggman began. 

“We can do all the small formalities later. Right now, I’d also like to welcome you to your new manager!”, Eggman added. Metal Sonic soon emerged besides him and gave a small but respectful bow to the boss man. His sleek metallic body shine brightly against the café lights, as the robot said nothing. 

“This is Metal Sonic! He’ll be your new manager, and your new best friend! If you ever need anything or need to take a day off, Metal Sonic is your guy! Why not say a couple of words to your new coworkers?”, Eggman said excitedly. The robot then sighed and finally spoke. “It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Metal Sonic. I’ll be your new manager from this day forth, and I hope you can learn to trust me well enough. I’m here to also protect you as employees, please do not hesitate to report any customers who are acting inappropriately or against Café Egg regulations”. 

Eggman clapped. “Isn’t he just the coolest? I hope you all take a liking to your new manager! Anyways, moving on! I will be taking you all one by one into my office to discuss your hours and pay. Please for the love of all seven chaos emeralds, do not say you’re just here to have an alibi for committing tax fraud”, he finished. 

“That’s all for today! Now who’s first? Oh yeah! Sonic, please come with me to my office. Orbot! Cubot! Metal Sonic! Familiarize yourselves with you new coworkers!”, Eggman added, hopping off the table. Everyone in the room began to converse with one another, as Sonic was lead to Eggman’s office. 

Closing the door behind him, Eggman sat down on his big leather spinning chair. “Oh right, I never gave you the exact details over the phone did I?”, Eggman asked. “Nope! You just said you’d talk to me about it in person”, Sonic replied. 

“Very well then. Let me explain more about your position, hours and how much you’ll be paid”, Eggman said. Eventually Sonic had a good grasp of the hours he would be working, thanks to Eggman’s explanation. 

His shift would from 9:30am, the café’s opening hour until the beginning hours of the evening, 5:00pm. It wasn’t too bad, he had to work 8 hours a day for a total of 40 hours a week. Having lunch breaks obviously was a must. Sonic was also only scheduled for the weekdays. 

“When Saturday and Sunday come around. I’ll make sure to make Tails a good meal to thank him for his hard work while I got a job”, Sonic thought to himself happily. “So what do you say Sonic? Do these seem like good hours for you?”, Eggman asked. 

“Sure...Boss”, Sonic replied, it was still rather odd he’d need to call Eggman ‘boss’ from now on. His new ‘boss’ then slid him two papers and a pen. “One copy is for me to store in my files and the other is your copy of the contract”, Eggman said. 

Sonic looked over the original documents and read it over twice. Taking the pen, he sighed both. Passing Eggman back the original copy, he folded up the copy. “Thank you Sonic. Here is your uniform and I will see you here Monday morning! Do you mind calling in Mighty on your way out? He’s the armadillo that looks sort of like Josuke from ‘Diamond is Unbreakable’”. 

Sonic places the uniform under his arm and nodded. “Will do... boss!”, The hedgehog replied, walking out the door. He found Mighty, who was sitting at a table, reintroduced himself and sent the armadillo on his way into Eggman’s office. 

Then his eyes widened when he realized... “Everyone that is here is somebody that I know!”. What horror he had on his face when he saw Knuckles and Rouge talking at a table. Omega-E123 and Big the Cat were sitting on the floor talking. 

His eyes then darted over to see Shadow brooding in the corner, along with Silver and Blaze sitting near him. Jet and Wave were chatting and laughing around. Cream and Cheese were playing, with the Chaotix team with her. Ray and Tails spun around in their stool seats. 

Wait... Tails?! Sonic approached his best friend. “Tails?! What are you doing here?! Shouldn’t you be at work?!”, Sonic asked. Tails stopped spinning and blushed in embarrassment. “Umm! I- It’s not what it looks like!”, The fox replied. 

“Why are you here?!”, Tails asked which Sonic blushed in embarrassment as well. Then simultaneously they both said, “What do you mean why am I here?! This is where I’m going to be working now!”. 

They both froze. “You’re working at Café Egg now?! What about your job at ‘Rings R’ Us’?!”, Sonic asked quickly. “I quit the job! Eggman called me last week with the offer that I’d be guaranteed the job here, and it pays way better and I get benefits too! How sweet is that?!”, Tails replied cheerfully. 

“So... what’s your new job now?”, Sonic asked, partially dead inside. “Oh, I’m the head mechanic here! Eggman hired me as the onsite mechanic to help around with fixing any broken machinery!”, Tails responded. “What about you Sonic? What did you get hired for?”, Tails asked. 

“I’m the... new poster boy”, Sonic responded. “Ooh! Sounds fun!”, Tails said happily. “Yeah... I hope so!”, Sonic replied nervously. “You’ll be fine Sonic, I just know it! All you gotta do is keep your positive attitude and you’ll do great!”, Tails said. 

“Aww, thanks buddy! I’m going to head on out now, I’ll see you when you get home ok?”, Sonic said, giving his foxy friend a high five. “Wish me luck with Eggman! Hopefully not too much breaks around here!”, Tails said jokingly.

“Ok! Good luck either way!”, Sonic said, as he made his way out the door to Café Egg. Sighing as he walked down the street back home, he thought to himself, “I wonder why everyone else was there? At least Amy wasn’t there!”. 

Amy would soon become the least of his worries that following Monday. Sliding on his freshly ironed clothes, Sonic took a look at himself in the mirror. He would admit, he absolutely killed this outfit.

The maids outfit consisted of a white and black dress, adorned with frills and bows. There was a small blue apron tied across the waist, with a pocket. On the bottom right hand corner was the Café’s logo. The logo was Eggman’s signature insignia, on a teacup. Below it in script read, “Café Egg”. He still refused to put on stockings or tights, just his usual rolled up socks would do. 

Slipping on black loafers, he made sure to wear perfume and lotion. Adjusting his golden plated name tag, which read, “Sonic”. The final touch was added, of the outfit’s top headpiece. After combing his fur throughly, Sonic could see how the piece matched perfectly with the outfit. It looked pretty good if Sonic did say so himself. 

Taking another look in the mirror he sighed and took a small laugh at himself. “This is stupid”, he thought to himself. Then a few seconds later, there was a loud knock on his bedroom door. “Sonic? Are you ready? We gotta get to work! The café opens in 10 minutes!”, Tails shouted on the other side of the door. 

“I’m ready! I’m ready!”, Sonic replied, opening the door. Tails was wearing his uniform too. It consisted of a black button up blazer jacket with his name tag on it. Sonic noticed his white dress shirt and dress pants. Tails too also wore black loafers. “You look great dude! We gotta hurry up!”, Tails said, practically dragging the hedgehog out the door. 

Within a few minutes, they had arrived at Café Egg. Orbot greeted them at the door. “You’re just on time! Clock in and get ready to work! We open in a few minutes!”, the red robot said happily. 

“Thanks Orbot! We’ll do just that!”, Sonic said. The duo walked and grabbed their time card sheets. “And... done! We clocked in early!”, Sonic said happily. “Everyone else seems to be here too! Let’s go meet em’!”, Tails said. 

Walking out of the break room, they made their way over to Eggman who was standing on a chair. “Welcome to your first day of work! I called you all back here today, even if you weren’t scheduled just to remind you that we are officially now opened for business! If you were scheduled for a shift today, proceed as normally. If you weren’t scheduled today, then fly free! Anyways that’s all I had to say!”, Eggman said. 

“Oh wait! I forgot, I almost forgot to bring your manager back into the room! Metal Sonic! Come in here, right now!”, Eggman shouted. Metal Sonic soon appeared. “Metal Sonic will also be scheduled as your full time manager too. He doesn’t get sick or need vacations isn’t that wonderful? If you have an emergency and can’t find anyone to cover for you, Metal Sonic is your guy! Treat him nicely, he’s still new to socializing with others”, Eggman chuckled. 

Orbot and Cubot soon appeared next to Eggman. “Don’t forget us boss!”, they said. “Oh yeah, one more thing. This is Orbot and Cubot. They will also be your coworkers. Along with Knuckles and Mighty, they are part of the security team. They won’t bother you much, since their job is to be in the security room watching the cameras. Don’t be thinking about picking your nose on the job!”, Eggman laughed. 

“I believe that’s finally all I had to say! Without further ado, I wish you all the best on your first day on the job!”, Eggman boomed happily, hopping off the seat. Making his way to the front of the restaurant, he flipped the sign on the front which read, “We Are Ready To Serve You! Café Egg is Now Open!”. 

“I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me!”, Eggman said, making his way back to his office. Everyone began to make their way to their assigned roles and began doing what they needed to do. 

Shadow and Rouge made their way into the kitchen, which surprised Sonic. “Who knew Shadow and Rouge were the chefs?”, he thought to himself. His arm leaned up against the large, rounded silver countertop. Omega and Big went outside and began to offer the café’s flyers. 

Knuckles stood nearby the door, and Mighty walking around the restaurant. Ray was cleaning up dishes and drying them in the back and setting water to boil in a kettle. Jet and Wave were sweeping the floors and cleaning tables. Tails sat on a stool in on the opposite side to Sonic. 

“Hey, where’s the Chaotix Team, Cream, Silver and Blaze?”, Sonic asked. “You didn’t know? Cream works part time because she’s still a minor, and the Chaotix team temporarily shut down their agency while they got some more money for rent. From what I heard from Charmy and Espio, Vector actually did it because Vanilla asked him to keep an eye on Cream during her shift”. 

“Where‘a Blaze and Silver then?”, Sonic asked. “They can’t keep their form too long in this dimension, but want to make some money here. I guess that’s why they choose to take up the part time job”, Tails responded, looking at the door. 

Sonic looked too and he almost hid instantly. “It’s Amy! Shoot! What is she doing here?!”, he thought to himself frantically. Omega handed her a flyer to which Amy looked at it intrigued. She then nodded at him and entered the café. 

Sonic then thought to himself, “Shit! What now?!”. Amy saw him and her face lit up as she raced towards him. “Hey there Sonic! Fancy meeting you here! What’s with the get-up?”, she asked curiously. 

“I um-... work here”, he replied shakily. “Oh is that so...?”, she began and later pulled out her phone. “You look so cute in that Sonic!”, she finished taking a photo on her phone. 

“It’s just like in those animes where the maid falls in love with the regular joe at the café”, Amy said, already daydreaming about Sonic again. “Um.... it’s nothing like that... what can I get you?”, Sonic then forced out. 

“Oh yeah. I’ll take just a small coffee with two sugars to go! I’d also prefer the vanilla creamer if you got”, Amy said, listing her order. “Sure! That’ll be $1.50!”, Sonic replied, ringing her up. “Will you be paying with cash or card?”, he asked. 

“I’ll pay with cash! Here’s the exact change”, Amy said dropping the bill and two coins into Sonic’s hand. She then held it and dropped something else into his hands. Sonic was sightly confused until when Amy let go of his hands, he noticed a small pink paper with the change. 

Confused, he put it aside and placed the bills in the register. Printing out her bill, he handed it to her. “Thank you for buying from Café Egg! I’ll be back in just a jiffy!”, Sonic said, as he yelled out, “Yo Shadow! You guys got your first order!”, Sonic said, placing a small paper on the kitchen’s window. 

Shadow took it and sighed. “Give is a few minutes”, he said, crumbling up the paper. Rouge nodded and said, “Our first order Shadow! Trust me honey, it’ll be the the cup of coffee of a lifetime!”, She said reaching for the coffee cups. 

“I like to mark my name on this world, even if it’s as something as mundane as a cup of coffee. Elegance matters even in the work place doesn’t it Shadow?”, Rouge said, pulling out creamer from the kitchen’s refrigerator. 

“I suppose it does. Although it makes one wonder why we’d stoop so low for cash”, Shadow said, crossing his arms, as he poured the boiling coffee into the cup. “Don’t be like that dear! You’ve seen the lids around there?”, Rouge added, searching the kitchen for the coffee cup lids. 

“Oh there they are! I keep forgetting where they were! Here we go! Finished! Sonic! It’s ready!”, Rouge shouted. She dinged the small bell on the coffee window and placed the cup of coffee there. Sonic was there, and quickly took the cup.

“Thanks for your hard work you guys! I bet it’s the best cup of joe anyone will have!”, Sonic said, zooming away. Returning to Amy, he gave her the cup gently. “Here you go! One small coffee with vanilla creamer and two sugars!”, Sonic said cracking a smile.

“Thanks! As much as I’d like to stick around, I gotta go to work! I like to arrive early, so I’ll be taking my leave now! See you Sonic!”, Amy said, hopping off the bar stool and walking out the front door. She shot him a wink before she finally left. 

Sonic sighed in relief. “That’s over already! Customer service is hard!”, he thought to himself. “Tails! It looks like Ray did something to the sink and now it’s clogged! Would you be a dear and help us out here?”, Rouge asked, attempting to get something out of the sink. 

“That’s my cue!”, Tails said, winking to Sonic and hopping over the counter. “I got it!”, Tails said running into the kitchen. Sonic kept his eye on the door still. “Something’s up. I don’t know what, but I have a weird feeling something is going to happen today”, he thought to himself. 

“Yo! Has anyone seen Metal Sonic?”, Sonic shouted, looking around the restaurant for his manager. “I’m right here”, Metal Sonic replied, standing next to him. “Woah! You scared me! Oh yeah, cover for me real quick? I’m just going to use the bathroom real quick”, Sonic said, hopping over the countertop and heading into the back. 

He closed the to the bathroom and sighed. Leaning against the wall, he thought to himself, “You deal with people all the time Sonic! Don’t get so worked up on the job! It’s just first day anxiety! Yeah! First day anxiety!”, Sonic thought as he left the bathroom. 

He opened up the door to a crowded café. “Wha-“, he began until Wave said, “Don’t just stand there! We’re swamped over here!”, carrying a few cups of coffee to the tables. “If Wave is helping out then... Metal Sonic must be absolutely swamped right now!”, Sonic thought, rushing over the countertop. 

Sure enough, the robot was hard at work. “Took your sweet time huh? Hand these orders to Rouge and Shadow for me will you?”, Metal Sonic said, his torso already turned 360 to reach for napkins.

“Will do!”, Sonic said, placing the papers on the kitchen’s window. “Wait Sonic! These orders are already done!”, Rouge said, leaving two cups of coffee on it. “Thanks! Where did all these people come from?”, Sonic asked. 

“It looks like our first customer loved our coffee so much that she gave a good review online! 5 stars, ain’t that sweet of her?”, Rouge replied, already preparing more coffee. “Eggman also spent more on advertising too. The boss told us it wasn’t coming out of our paychecks, so I’m not too concerned”, Shadow said, preparing pastries. 

Sonic already delivered the cups of coffee and then was back. “When did we start serving pastries?”, he asked. “It’s a new menu item! Besides, have you really not taken the time to look at our menu properly? We’ve been serving other things!”, Rouge said leaving more coffee cups on the window. 

Sonic took a quick glance at the board that used to be smaller, to see a bigger one in its place. One of the most notable things being lattes, with a Chao design. “That one sells like hot cakes! Speaking of hot cakes, take this order to the Omachao group over there!”, Rouge added, handing the hedgehog a plate of pancakes and more coffee. 

Sonic quickly went back and forth in the café, serving and taking back plates. He took notice of the flying squirrel being overwhelmed by all the dishes in the sink. Ray frantically scrubbed and washed, with Tails next to him helping him dry. “It works like a charm doesn’t it?”, Tails said, helping Ray out. 

The flying squirrel nodded. Sonic smiled. “Tails gets along with the coworkers nicely!”, he thought to himself happily. “Oi Sonic! Pay attention! Here’s the plate of chocolate croissants table 5 asked for!”, Rouge said, placing the plate on the window. 

“Sure! Thank you Rouge!”, Sonic said, taking the plates into his hands and delivering it. Jet and Storm were already sweeping and mopping up spills on the floor. “You gotta wait for the floor to dry!”, Jet said as Sonic went the other way. “Sorry about that!”, he said, placing the plate of croissants on the table. “Thank you for waiting!”, Sonic said before turning his back and leaving. 

“Wait just right there! Where’s my coffee?”, the customer shouted. “Sir, I don’t believe you ordered a coffee”, Sonic said calmly. “I sure as hell did! Now where is it?!”, the customer said getting louder. “Sir, if you could-“, Sonic began. The customer shook his head. “No! Where’s my coffee?!”. 

“Sir can I check your receipt please? Maybe there was a mistake!”, Sonic replied, hoping to resolve the situation sooner. “No! Now bring me my coffee!”, The customer shouted. “Sir please stop shouting, you are disturbing other cust-“, Sonic began before the customer stood up. 

“Oh now you want me to calm down do yah?! This all wouldn’t have happened if you just went and got my coffee!”. Sonic sighed and said, “Sir please, the other customers-“. “I don’t give a damn about the other customers! Now bring me my coffee!”, The customer shouted louder. 

“Sir, I suggest you cease screaming at my coworker or else I will need to ask you to leave”, Metal Sonic said, appearing next to Sonic. “Who are you supposed to be?!”, The customer asked.  
“I’m the manager here at “Egg Café”. My name is Metal Sonic”, Metal Sonic replied. “Well then! You’d better tell your employee here to get me my coffee that I ordered!”. The customer added.

“May I see your receipt then?”, Metal Sonic asked. “No! I want my coffee!”, the customer shouted. “Well then sir, you can either purchase another cup of coffee or prove there was a mistake in the delivery of your order”, Metal Sonic responded coldly. 

“Hell no! I’m getting out of here! This place sucks!”, The man shouted, standing up and furiously storming out of the café. Something caught Sonic’s eye when the man left. There was something on the seat, to which the hedgehog promptly picked up. 

“Hey Metal, check this out”, Sonic said, passing the robot a small piece of paper. Metal Sonic was holding the customer’s dropped receipt. “It appears that he never ordered a coffee”, Metal Sonic said. The hedgehog sighed. 

“I got shouted at for nothing. Anyways, thanks for standing up for me Metal. The dude was starting to get real messy”, Sonic said. “He was being problematic in the café. As it’s manager I cannot let that stand”, Metal Sonic said pridefully, knowing he had a job well done. 

“Yeah. I owe ya one”, Sonic nodded. Soon they were back at work, serving and cleaning. Sonic made sure to bring a warm smile, which seemed to lighten the atmosphere of the café. He happily went back and forth, thanking customers for their patronage and bringing them food or drinks.

His cheery attitude brought more customers in, some who wanted to see their beloved heroes working in the food service industry. Others came in on recommendations from those who came in the café. Most however, came for the general sense of hospitality and good food the café offered. 

It didn’t matter what some came for, Sonic always greeted customers with a smile and his signature edge and friendliness. The café had a successful first day, as Sonic and the others were tired by the time their shifts were over. 

“Tails I’m completely pooped! Seriously, I could go for a bubble bath and a nap right about now”, Sonic said. “Same here! We’re getting off shift soon right?”, Tails replied, yawning. “Yeah! Cream is supposed to cover for me, and the Chaotix crew are supposed to be here any second now”, Sonic added. 

Soon enough, Cream and the Chaotix team entered. “Good evening Mr. Sonic! I’m here for my shift, you can go home now!”, Cream said happily. Cheese nodded. “Yeah! I’m here to cover register”, Vector said. “It’s back to waiter duty for me!”, Charmy added. “I’m just here to cover for Mighty”, Espio said, looking around, 

“Nice to see you’re all here! I’m clocking out soon, good luck you guys! You’re going to do great!”, Sonic said enthusiastically. “Thank you for your luck Mr. Sonic! I’ll do my best!”, Cream said happily. Sonic shot her a thumbs up as he made his way to the back room. 

There, Tails was clocking out. Sonic grabbed his card and clocked out as well. “Let’s go home buddy!”, Sonic said, giving Tails a high five. “Whew! Today went by quickly, but I’m still tired”, Tails said, yawning again. 

“You’ll get sleep once we get back home! I’ll take care of dinner today, you just relax”, Sonic said. “Thanks Sonic, you always bail me out when I need it”, Tails said, giving the hedgehog a smile. “No problem buddy! Lets done dip!”, Sonic replied happily. 

Waving goodbye to everyone as they left, they were soon walking down the sidewalk away from the café. “I saw what happened earlier Sonic! Are you ok?”, Tails asked. “Me? Is it about that loud dude? Oh yeah, totally. Metal Sonic was pretty much completely shot that guy down”, Sonic replied, his arms behind his head as they walked. 

“Oh so you know?”, Tails asked. “Know about what?”, Sonic asked. “After that whole thing went down, Metal Sonic was pretty on edge”, Tails replied. “Huh? On edge? Doesn’t sound much like him to do that”, Sonic added, slightly confused. “Totally. He was pretty on guard even by normal standards”, Tails began. “You think Metal Sonic was concerned about you?”, he asked. 

“Probably not. He was probably thinking about if Eggman would get mad at him, if someone were to make a complaint about the customers or employees. I maybe would have been on alert too, just in case if that dude came back or it happened again”, Sonic said, sighing. “I wouldn’t be too far off now would I?”. 

Tails shook his head. “No, I could see that happening. You’re right Sonic, Eggman would have gotten mad if on the first day of business and already trouble”. Looking back to the hedgehog, Sonic had a small smile on his face. “Still, it was a pretty nice thing for him to do”, he said chuckling. 

|~~~~| 

By the end of the month, Sonic and Tails has collected enough money to make rent. In order to celebrate they went to go eat out at a local park, where their favorite vendor made the best chili dogs. “To making rent on time!”, Sonic said happily. “You said it!”, Tails added, giving each other high fives. 

Taking bites out of the chili dogs, Sonic said, “Things are going great so far! As long as we keep working hard, we can always make rent!”. Tails nodded and replied with, “Totally! We made the bills for electricity and water too!”. Eating together, Sonic and Tails continued to enjoy their well deserved day.

Clinking sodas together and having a chugging competition, it was all smiles for the pair of best friends. “So I guess we gotta work some more tomorrow huh?”, Tails said, taking the last bite of his chili dog. “Yep. You think Eggman might consider giving us raises in a year?”, Sonic replied, taking a swing of his soda. 

“Maybe? I’m just assuming here that there’s chance y’know? So Tails, you want another chili dog?”, Sonic asked, as he stood up. “Nah, I’m good with just one, but thanks for offering!”, Tails replied, shaking his head. “Eh, suit yourself! I’ll be back!”, Sonic said, as he put down his soda and left. 

Tails could see his best friend happily walk over to the vendor and order another chili dog. “Sonic has really been working extra hard lately, I’m really lucky to have someone like him around. I just hope he isn’t stressing himself out over bills and other stuff”, he thought to himself.

Drinking another sip of soda, he sighed in relief. “It’s back to work on Monday, so I hope we can go back relaxed and ready to work again”, Tails thought, as he looked at the sky. Bright blue as far as the eye could see, with the occasional white fluffy cloud rolling by. 

“Now that I think about it, Metal has shown a lot of interest towards Sonic lately. From asking if he’s ok after the occasional rude customer to complimenting him, when Sonic has a bad hair day. It’s kinda cute to watch though, those two need to go on a date one of these days”, Tails thought once more, chuckling. 

|~~~~| 

B u m p ! 

Sonic bumped into Metal, as he was walking back to the kitchen with dishes. Leftover coffee from a customer’s cup was now on Metal Sonic’s well ironed uniform. Sonic nearly freaked out, but kept his calm. “If I just apologize, maybe he won’t get mad”, Sonic thought to himself, as he forced himself to open his mouth. 

“Oh jeez, I’m so sorry Metal! Didn’t see you there!”, Sonic said, apologizing quickly. “No, no I was the one at fault. I should be apologizing to you”, Metal Sonic replied just as fast, as Sonic handed him a rag. The robot quickly wiped off the coffee stain from his vest, and took it off. His crisp white dress shirt had a small stain on it as well. 

“I should have been paying attention where I was going. Do not fret, I will be fine”, Metal Sonic added, noticing Sonic’s partially frantic eyes. “Are you two just going to stand there or can I mop up the rest of the spill?”, Wave asked, mop in hand. “Oh um, yes! So sorry about that Wave! I’ll get out of your way now!”, Sonic said, moving aside. 

Before shooting Metal Sonic another apologetic gaze, Sonic quickly fled the scene, not wanting to stick around any further. Metal Sonic sighed as he went into the backroom quickly. Changing his stained vest for a spare one in the closet, he made sure to clean the one he borrowed and the one he stained later. As he made his way back to the door, he was greeted by Sonic once more. 

They nearly bumped into each other, as Sonic laughed awkwardly. “Jeez! We keep bumping into each other still, that’s pretty weird”, Sonic said, gazing oddly at the floor. “I’m terrible sorry if I had startled you. Please, after you”, Metal Sonic said, standing aside. “No, no why don’t you go on ahead?”, The maid dressed hedgehog insisted. 

“O-Of course then. Pardon me”, Metal Sonic said, as he brushed past the azure hedgehog. “Hehe, Sorry bout that earlier, manager! It’s good to hear that at least you didn’t take it personally”, Sonic said chuckling nervously. “Minor accidents are of no real concern to me. It was just a coffee spill, it is to be expected when running a café. Wouldn’t you say so?”, Metal Sonic added, leaving the hedgehog nodding. 

“Yeah”, Sonic replied, as he still maintained eye contact with his manager. “You’re one of the best employees here Sonic, small errors as such are of no importance to me. Carrying out your duty in the café is what truly matters to me however. Please return to work when you are ready”, Metal Sonic added, as Sonic swore he could have seen a smile coming from the robot. 

“Mhm...totally”, Sonic replied, his emerald eyes still looking at Metal Sonic with great interest. The robot then turned heel and made his way back to the main area. The maid hedgehog stood by the doorway, slowly blushing. “Woah...was he always that smooth?”, Sonic thought to himself, soon snapping out of his thoughts. “No! Focus Sonic! You need to get Wave more towels!”. Turning heel too, Sonic started to search quickly for the much needed stack of towels. 

|~~~~~| 

“Mmm! The tea the café sells is really good!”, Tails said, sipping from his teacup. “You think? I’ve only had the hot cocoa and croissants!”, Sonic replied, one of his arms on the counter. Tails shifted in the red velvet seat as he then asked quietly, “So I’ve been hearing that Metal Sonic has a thing for you lately! Care to give me your thoughts?”. 

Sonic blushed brightly red as he coughed in his arm. “Ehem! Ehem! What?!”, He replied quickly, sweating at those words. “Hahaha! You gotta a thing for him too huh? You’re my older bro Sonic, I can sense when you got the hots for someone!”, Tails replied, taking another sip of the tea. Before chuckling the fox boy added, “I guess you could say... ‘the tea is piping hot’”. 

Sonic rolled his eyes when they made eye contact with Metal Sonic. The robot was leaning casually by the register as Sonic’s eyes shifted quickly away from him. Anxiously, the hedgehog looked back to see the robot still gazing at him. There was something about Metal Sonic, about his gaze. Showing off force, having a violent underlying nature, and mysterious gaze. He served the role of manager quite well, just by how he made sure the employees and customers were in line. 

There was another moment of uncomfortable eye contact as Sonic turned his head away completely, leaving Tails laughing. “My brother, you gotta ask this dude out already!”, he said jokingly, elbowing the hedgehog. Leaning over the counter Sonic seethed out, “Tails I swear if you don’t shut up within the next thirty seconds-“. 

“Oh please! It’s so obvious Sonic! You two were meant to be”, Tails replied, as Sonic blushed even more. “Hey! You can’t just-“, the hedgehog began only to be interrupted. “Contrary to your beliefs, I believe your little friend has a point”, Metal Sonic butted in as Sonic fell over the countertop. Sitting up quickly, he blushed. “W-What?!”. 

Tails laughed again, as he finished up his tea. “You see? I know my senses, and they’re never wrong! Hehehe!”, The fox boy said chuckling. “Tails you’re missing the point!!”, Sonic said quickly, brushing himself off while standing up. “Besides when did you come here?! No one invited you into this conversation!”, Sonic added pointing to the robot. 

“All I had to do was just take a couple of steps to the right”, Metal Sonic replied sighing. “Well- I mean, you’re not wrong”, Sonic who was quite embarrassed added. “It is no matter right now. What does matter however is what the topic at hand was”, Metal Sonic asked chuckling, which the maid dressed hedgehog blushed too. 

Tails just poured himself another cup of tea as he listened in closely. “Besides Sonic having a massive schoolgirl crush on you? We were discussing uh... politics! Yeah! Politics!”, Tails replied, looking over to Sonic. The hedgehog now shot him a death glare as the fox snickered. “Totally! Politics! The potential candidates and all that for this years election!”, Sonic said quickly his eyes darting away, deciding to play along with Tails’s idea. 

“It doesn’t matter to me what your political standings are, I don’t believe in much ideologies anyways. Besides the one the doctor created, I don’t hold much opinion over the world government as long as they do not interfere with the doctor’s work”, Metal Sonic said, his arm on the countertop. “So tell me Sonic, was what your buddy said was factual? That’s there is substance to his claims?”, The robot added, as the blue blur hopped over the countertop. 

“W-what?! Uh....”, Sonic stammered out, as he tried to think of a way to end the conversation or at least stall it. Was he sweating? He could have sworn that the café just got hotter, or did Shadow and Rouge close off the vents in the kitchen? Maybe Tails needed to have a look at the AC unit of the café! Why couldn’t he say anything?! Would he have to spill out the truth?! What would happen then?! 

D i n g - D o n g ! 

The small chime that played when the front door opened rang out, as a customer walked in. “Finally! There’s a way out of this embarrassing mess!”, Sonic sighed in relief in his mind. Using his super speed to rush over to the customer, he quickly pulled out his notepad and clicked his pen. “Welcome to ‘Café Egg’! How may I serve you today?”, Sonic asked cheerfully. 

“Oh hey there Sonic! Figured I’d come back after a hard day at work to see you again! I do want a medium vanilla latte though!”, Amy replied, as she smiled at him. Sonic gulped quietly as he jotted down her order. “S-Sure! That’ll be $3.45”, The hedgehog added, as Amy opened up her wallet. Shuffling around bills and coins, she handed him a $5 dollar bill. 

Opening the cash register, the hedgehog retrieved her change and handed it to Amy alongside her receipt. “Thank you for purchasing from “Café Egg”! I’ll be back with your cup of joe in a sec!”, Sonic said happily, but in his mind his thoughts were all over the place. Rushing past Metal Sonic and Tails, he got to the kitchen window and rang the bell. 

“Yoo hoo! Y’all got a new order!”, Sonic said excitedly, as he placed it on the window. Rouge took a glance at the torn notepad sheet, and nodded. “Alright Shadow! I’ll handle this one, so you keep on eating!”, She shouted to the back, as the black and red streaked hedgehog shot her a thumbs up. Sonic leaned back up on the countertop, facing the kitchen window. Sighing in relief, he could hear sipping besides him. 

“You look like a small kid when you run away”, Tails said chuckling. “Can it, will ya? One of these days, I’ll tell him ok?! Just not now... I definitely gotta prepare my heart! Can’t risk getting all upset at rejection!”, Sonic replied, sighing afterwards. “I mean, your chances of rejection are pretty low dude! He thinks you’re pretty cute and someone worth investing time in to pine over”, Tails added, sipping his cup of tea. “Mmm! This tea is absolutely tasty, I can’t stop drinking it!”, The fox boy added happily. 

“What flavor is it?”, Sonic asked, as a ring alerted him. “Chamomile! It really soothes the soul you know?”, Tails replied happily as he took another sip. Turning to the kitchen window, Sonic saw Rouge put a cup on the window. “Your order is ready Sonic! Come and get it!”, the bat woman said loudly. 

“Mhm! Thanks a lot for your hard work Rouge!”, Sonic replied enthusiastically, as he took the cup. He noticed that Metal Sonic was by the register, as Amy seemed to be talking to him about something. The robot nodded with interest occasionally, as Amy waved over to him. Sonic took a deep breath as he approached them, but shakily as he walked. That took a turn for the worse, when he seemingly tripped over nothing. 

All he could see was the floor as Sonic felt the world go into slow motion. Then all he felt was something hold him, as the world just became rosy for a moment more. Metal Sonic caught him, as the cup of coffee landed on the countertop right side up. The azure hedgehog looked up to the robot, flustered. “Metal...?”, Sonic said quickly, as the robot smiled at him. “Are you ok?”, Metal Sonic asked, as Sonic covered up his face embarrassed. 

“Um...yea! Could you maybe let me go?”, Sonic added as his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He had to get away right? Then why did he feel so empty inside when Metal Sonic let go? Brushing his dress off, he finally had enough courage to look at Metal Sonic directly. “Um...ahem! Thank you for that!”, the azure hedgehog said thankfully. 

“It was nothing, I am just pleased to see that you are alright”, Metal Sonic replied, as Amy watched in interest while sipping her coffee. Her eyes were glued to the two that didn’t seem to notice her. Blushing, Sonic chuckled nervously as he tried to find the words to say. “I suppose you are free on the weekends? We should get lunch one of these days! I-I mean, if that’s ok with you!”, Sonic managed to finally stammer out, flustered and his hands failing around. 

Metal Sonic chuckled and nodded. “I can request a day off. I’ve been working seven days a week for some time now, one day couldn’t hurt much. I agree to your plans”, the robot replied happily, as Sonic nodded. “W-Well I’m glad you’re able to do it! Let’s talk more about later!”, The azure hedgehog added, as Metal Sonic nodded in agreement once more. 

“Told you that those two were meant for each other”, Tails said, sipping his tea.  
“Totally”, Amy added, taking another sip of her coffee. 

“Hopefully the maid madness doesn’t get to them”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Another story done my dear readers! I’m sorry to keep you all waiting, WeDemBoiz was taking a short break and needed a breath of fresh air!  
> -Stay home, we’re lowering the infection rates of COVID-19!  
> WeDemBoiz, your favorite degenerate author ;)


	14. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This folks, is the official ending for the collection! From here on out, I will be primarily focused on my newest collection to be released soon, and “Starcrossed” officially have it’s finale on August, 17th, 2020! Terribly sorry for the push back in content, I promise I will make it up to you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: “One day at Sonic’s elementary school, a new student transferred into his class. He looked weird and didn’t like to talk much. Sonic took it upon himself to be friends with his new classmate, and little did he know all those years later would he would encounter that same classmate”.
> 
> (This chapter is definitely the definition of why I labeled it as “Teens and Up”)

C h i m e - c h i m e 

School bells rang loudly making it a noisy way to start the morning, as students began to pour into the classrooms. Some were still saying “goodbye” to their parents before entering the school, and others were heading inside with their friends. Sonic was drinking his apple juice as he walked to his classroom, as he spotted an extremely tall man in the main office. 

Inside the adults were talking, as Sonic noticed the much smaller boy beside his dad. He could overhear some parts of the conversation, including how the principal told the tall man how “we’ll give you one chance”. Before he looked down at his son and held his hand before saying something. Sonic could see the boy nodding to his father as the oddly tall man continued his conversation with the principal. 

Sonic couldn’t see well who the boy was, and before he had the opportunity to get a proper glance, the late bell rang twice loudly. “I’m gonna be late! I’m gonna be late!”, Sonic thought frantically to himself as he ran into his classroom at the end of the hallway. Guzzling down his apple juice, he made his way past staff and other kids in the hallway. 

“Sorry, I’m late Ms. Vanilla! Good morning!”, Sonic said, coming to a screeching halt by the doorway. Expecting a scolding for being late to class, it didn’t happen as Vanilla chuckled. “Don’t you worry Sonic, you’re just on time. The class hasn’t started yet, so make sure to put your things in your cubby before sitting down”, Vanilla replied as Sonic nodded. 

Making his way over to the multicolored shelves, he took off his Chao patterned backpack and placed it inside the small shelf. Finishing up his apple juice, he threw the empty container in the recycling bin. “Sonic! Over here!”, his best friend called out to him. Smiling, the azure hedgehog made his way over to the small red table. Sitting down on a wooden chair, he high-fived his best friend. 

“Morning Tails! You to Amy and Knuckles!”, Sonic said as his friends nodded. “You’re looking great today Sonic! New shirt?”, Amy asked. “Uh-huh! My dad got it for me, it’s the best thing ever!”, Sonic replied, happily showing off his gamer shirt. “Whatever! There’s nothing cooler than when my dad showed me the ropes to protect Master Emerald! I’m gonna be the best guardian someday!”, Knuckles said. 

“Did you guys hear? I overheard Ms. Vanilla saying that we were going to have a new transfer student today!”, Tails whispered. “Really? No way!”, Amy said as she leaned in. “Yeah way! I hear that he’s got a weird-looking dad and comes from a weird place too!”, Tails added. “Ooh! Maybe he’s the kid I saw in the office earlier!”, Sonic began. “When I was coming into school I saw some really tall guy talking with the principal in the office! He had a boy around our age next to him too!”. 

“Really?! Did you get a good look at the new kid?!”, Knuckles asked. “Nuh-uh. Since the late bell rang I booked it out of there”, Sonic replied semi-sadly. “Guys look! Is that the tall guy you were talking about earlier?!”, Tails asked as the four of them looked to the front door. “Oh my, he’s rather shy isn’t he?”, Ms. Vanilla said as the tall man nodded. “Afraid so ma’am, my little son isn’t very good with others”, the man replied. 

“Go on Metal, you’re classmates are waiting for you”, the tall man said nudging the boy. Peeking from behind the man’s legs, Sonic saw the uncertain and scared face of someone who wasn’t quite mobian at all. “Woah! He’s not a mobian? What is he?!”, Knuckles whispered. “Some kind of alien maybe?”, Amy whispered. 

“D-Doctor, I-I’m scared...”, the boy said quietly. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind, as the taller man sighed. “We talked about this before Metal. It’ll be a nice change of pace for you to be around kids your own age. You can’t be locked up in the laboratory forever y’ know”. Shaking his head frantically, the small non-mobian hid behind the taller man once more. 

“Hey! New kid! Over here!”, Sonic began. “There’s no reason to be scared! I was just like you when I first started here too! Ms. Vanilla is super nice, and helped me make friends!”. That seemed to catch the small boy’s attention as he peered cautiously at Sonic. “Come on in dude, I’m sure you’re super cool!”, Sonic said loudly. “You see Metal? That nice boy over there wants to be friends with you!”, the taller man said happily. 

“I’m sure you and Sonic will be good friends. He’s a really sweet boy and he loves to talk about Chao. He even has his own little Chao he calls ‘Galaxy’ that he loves to bring in for show-and-tell”, Vanilla said as Metal finally stepped out from behind his father. “I-Is it true? D-Do you really have a pet, Chao?”, Metal asked quietly. “Yep! He’s the greatest Chao ever!”, Sonic replied. 

“I-I like Chao...”, Metal began. “Um... c-can we talk about Chao?”. Sonic nodded as he said, “Pull up then, newbie! You’re talking with the Chao expert!”. Metal seemed calmer and happier now, as he nodded. “D-Doctor am I allowed to sit next to him?”, Metal asked looking up to the taller man. “He seems like a fine boy, so I’ll allow it”, the taller man replied. 

“Of course Metal. Knuckles do you mind getting a chair for Metal? I need to step out for a moment, so I expect you all to behave ok?”, Vanilla said. Her class nodded and said, “ok!”. She smiled at them before she stepped into the hallway with the tall man. Metal walked clumsily towards Sonic’s table as Amy moved over for him. Sitting down on the wooden chair, Metal still seemed shaky. 

“You look so cool Metal! Where are you from?”, Amy asked. “I-I’m from Egg Laboratories, it’s pretty far from here...”, Metal replied. “Sweet! So you’re from another school then?”, Knuckles asked excitedly. “N-No, this is my first time going to school...”, Metal replied softly. “Well welcome to Green Hills Elementary!”, Tails said happily. “C-can I ask what you’re names are...?”, Metal asked carefully. 

“I’m Tails! My real name is ‘Miles’ but I prefer ‘Tails’!”, Tails replied. “I’m Amy! It’s so nice to meet you Metal!”, the pink hedgehog replied. “I’m Knuckles! There’s nothing I can’t crush!”, the echidna boy said proudly. “My name is Sonic! It’s nice to see another fellow Chao pal around here!”, Sonic said happily. “I heard that you had a pet Chao before named ‘Galaxy’ right?”, Metal asked. 

“Yep! My pride and joy!”, Sonic replied. “According to my files, Chao is considered to be one of the most popular pets in all of Mobius”, Metal began. “About 51.62% of the population believes that the Chao makes good companions”. Knuckles and Amy stared at Metal with wide eyes as the non-mobian continued. Tails chuckled nervously as Sonic was amazed at how Metal was pulling up all this information. 

“You sure know all about Chao! You made sure to remember all that stuff?”, Sonic said amazed. “All of my information is stored in my memory banks, and my supercomputer processor allows me to search automatically for the best possible answer”, Metal replied. “Woah! You’re not mobian at all are you?”, Sonic added. 

“N-no, but I was built off the design of the hedgehog mobians. Although I am a robot, the doctor decided it was best for me to be slowly upgraded as I grow up”, Metal replied. “You’re a robot?! Cool!!”, Tails said enthusiastically. “Y-yes, I’m made of 90% titanium alloy and 10% of other materials”, Metal replied. “So you’re dad is a Doctor too?! Could you be any more cooler Metal?!”, Amy said amazed. 

“Mhm! He builds really cool robots called ‘Badniks’. Some of them are smaller than me, so I get to train them sometimes!”, Metal replied. “What’s your dad's name Metal? My dad's name is Jules!”, Sonic asked as the robot smiled. “My daddy’s name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and he decided to name me ‘Metal’ after the inspiration he received to build me”, Metal replied. “You had breakfast already? I got an extra muffin if you want!”, Sonic added as he pulled out a wrapped muffin from his pocket. 

“I can’t consume anything that’s not meant for robots...”, Metal began softly. “Thank you for offering though, that was nice of you”. “Aww really? Oh well, more for me!”, Sonic replied as he ate his muffins. More later on in the day, Metal surprised his classmates with every passing lesson. “What’s that you’re working on? That doesn’t look like the math pages Ms. Vanilla assigned is to do”, Tails asked. 

“These are college-level equations that the doctor assigned me to solve! Most of them are supposed to be unsolvable, but I’m already half-way done with them!”, Metal replied happily, showing off his paper. “Really? That’s so cool!”, Tails replied starry-eyed as he finished up his last math page. “Can you help me check my work then?”, Tails asked. Metal nodded, as he took the paper from the fox boy. 

Looking it over, he took a few seconds to look at it before handing it back to the fox boy. “You’re doing well. You might want to check over number five though, you missed a step”, Metal replied. “I did? Oh wow... I really did it! How embarrassing! Thanks, Metal!”, Tails replied. “Ugh, I’m stuck on number twelve!”, Sonic said, banging his head on the table. ”You’re having trouble? Can I see it?”, Metal asked. 

”Knock yourself out”, Sonic replied pushing the paper over to Metal without looking up. The robot boy looked at it and slid it back before replying with, “It’s easy! Have you tried using this method instead?”, Metal replied as he explained it to Sonic. The small azure hedgehog looked up and said, “Ohh! I get it now!”. Scribbling down a few numbers, sure enough, it was easier to understand than the method Ms. Vanilla taught them. 

“Thanks, dude! I was in a real pickle for a second y’ know?”, Sonic said thankfully. “It was no problem...”, Metal replied softly. Returning to his own paper, he was starting to drift off before he realizes that he was drawing small hearts on his paper. Flustered, he immediately erased them and was relieved to see that no one at the table noticed. Soon it was time for reading. 

Metal placed a massive book in front of him, as he opens it up to a marked page. “Woah! That’s huge! It’s got no pictures either, how are you going to finish it?”, Amy said slightly shocked. “I’ll finish up in about thirty pages, and I have to finish translating it for the Doctor!”, Metal replied. “Wait it can’t be... you can read that?!”, Knuckles asked shocked. “It’s more of those strange letters on the temple’s walls and around the base of Master Emerald! Even my dad doesn’t know how to read it properly!”. 

“It’s not so hard! It took me a few hours to get it, but afterward, I saw it wasn’t something I couldn’t handle!”, Metal replied. Knuckles’ jaw dropped as the non-mobian boy’s hands flew across the book writing quickly in a separate notebook. Murmuring as he read, the robot flipped pages every thirty seconds. Within a few minutes, he closed the book and sighed. “I finally finished translating everything into different languages!”, Metal said happily. 

“Seriously?! Let me see!”, Knuckles said in disbelief. Shuffling through the notebook stack, Metal handed him a blue one with the front label reading, ‘English translation’. Knuckles flipped through the pages, as he sputtered out “I had no idea all this lies inside the temple! This is amazing!”, Knuckles said amazed. He was stunned at how much information there was about the temple and even ways how ancient rituals kept Angel Island floating in times of need. 

While Knuckles was in shock, Metal placed away his big book and pulled out a dark thermos. Opening it, an odd smell came from inside it as Metal drank it. “What’s that smell? Reminds me of a gas station”, Tails said, looking around. “It might be my beverage. 100% refined motor oil, with a hint of strawberry flavoring”, Metal replied, closing the cap to the thermos. 

It was time for lunch as the bell rang. “Oh boy! Time to eat!”, Tails said happily as he closed his book. “I’ve been waiting all day for this moment!”, Knuckles said excitedly as he leaped out of his seat. “My mom gave me cupcakes for a snack today! I can’t wait to eat her baking!”, Amy added enthusiastically. “Well, I forgot my snack at home, mind sharing some of your chips Tails?”, Sonic said as he also stood up. 

“Sure! I actually snuck out two bags today, so you can take one!”, Tails replied as he and Sonic shared a high five. As everyone else made their to their cubbies to retrieve their lunch boxes, Metal was left alone at the table. “Did you bring your lunch today Metal?”, Vanilla asked noticing that the robot didn’t seem to have anything else on him. 

“Oh, I do! Just a few moments!”, Metal replied as he unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt. Vanilla noticed a huge hole in his chest, as the robot stuck his hand inside. Vanilla gasped and didn’t know how to react until Metal pulled out a small lunchbox. Adjusting his shirt back, the robot looked up to her and smiled. “Wait, how did you...?”, she began. “I have two chest compartments! One on my upper side and inside my chest laser compartment, I have a secret place to store items!”, Metal replied nonchalantly. 

“If I’m not careful though, my chest laser might accidentally burn up whatever is in there so it’s a double-edged sword”, Metal added as Vanilla looked at him frightened and confused. “Mmm! I can’t wait to eat! Since I’m still in my prototype form, I’ll need to consume plenty to make my upgrade easier and quicker!”, Metal said cheerfully as he opened up his lunchbox. 

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles returned to the table as they sat down. “What do you have for lunch today Metal?”, Amy asked. “My favorite! Oil coated salmon, bolt rice and sheeted alloy salad!”, Metal replied. Bringing two fingers to his face, they became screwdrivers as he placed them on the two bolts on his cheeks. Unscrewing his faceplate, the robot removed his mask. 

“Thank you for the meal!”, he said happily as his mouth opened. Everyone stared quietly as Metal’s sharp shark-like teeth tore through the machinery meal. “Mmm! It was delicious!”, Metal said as he pulled out his snack from the lunchbox. It appeared to be small keys and screws as he opened the ziplock bag it was in. His sharp teeth chewed through the objects like chips as he seemed content with himself. 

Sonic chuckled nervously as he said, “Woah, you can tear through anything huh?”. Metal nodded and said, “I have an industrial-strength disposal system inside me, so it makes it easy for me to digest and use the materials to build upon my endoskeleton!”. Finishing up his snack and thermos, Metal screwed in the faceplate he wore and sat patiently on the table. 

“Why don’t you just take it off always? Is there some reason why you leave it on when you’re not eating?”, Tails asked. “Mhm! My dad doesn’t want me to eat anything I’m not supposed to, like normal food or chewing gum. It’s also because he says that I shouldn’t bite through concrete or steel pillars when I’m mad...”, Metal began. “I gave him my word, although my entire jaw can be removed for cleaning”. 

“Just like this!”, Metal demonstrated as unscrewed the bolts holding his jaw. “It makes brushing them easier too! Since I have two speaking systems, I can give my jaw a break too!”. Holding the jaw system in his hands, part of his skeletal system was exposed which showed sharp garbage disposal like system for a throat. Tails nearly threw up and Amy dropped her cupcake. Ms. Vanilla on the other hand fainted. Screwing his jaw back on, Metal chuckled as Sonic was star-eyed. 

“You’re so cool Metal! Wanna came over to my house on Saturday to play video games?!”, Sonic asked happily. Metal nodded and replied with, “Sounds like fun, Sonic! Checking my internal calendar system shows I’m not busy that day so hopefully the Doctor will allow it!”. Amy, Tails, and Knuckles looked at Sonic confused but knew that the azure hedgehog was determined to make friends no matter what. 

It would take more than a few scary things about Metal to deter Sonic from making friends with him. It would really show in the next couple of weeks as Metal and Sonic grew closer as friends. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles lightened up to the robot, as the group always hung out together on the playground. Every day at recess they would take turns playing hopscotch and jump rope. 

When they weren’t doing either of those, they’d be playing tag or leapfrog. They’d also share sleepovers and play dates on the weekends as a group when they could. Metal found himself enjoying the passing days with his group of friends, as the final days of the school year arrived before his very eyes. Spending his first year with other mobians made him realize that it was nice to have people who cared for him. 

Holidays such as Christmas, Valentine's Day held so much more meaning now to Metal. He received so much presents that he had no idea what to do with them. What made him especially happy however was how Sonic would always seem to give him something really nice. That Christmas he gave the robot boy a comic collection and specially robot-consumable gingerbread cookies. In return, Metal gave the azure hedgehog a small poem book and coloring book. 

Sonic promised Metal he’d give him something even better for Valentine’s Day when he got his Christmas money. Sure enough, the small Sonic had difficulties carrying a massive teddy bear into the classroom. Opening his backpack, he even removed some of his usual items to make space for a massive card and box of homemade robot-consumable brownies and chocolates. Metal was so blown away by the presents, he brought in turn the azure hedgehog a large bouquet of roses and two of the video games Sonic always wanted to play. 

Everyone in their class would always joke around saying that Metal and Sonic liked each other to which they wouldn’t give exact answers. Metal, on one hand, would deny it plenty, but hide a small smile under his covered face. Sonic would call anyone he asked him that an idiot, and pout angrily. The small azure hedgehog always seemed to have a soft spot for the robot however, even becoming his assigned hallway buddy. Metal and Sonic were even teased further whenever they held hands in line. 

Tails didn’t know exactly know what to think of their odd relationship either but was happy to see that Sonic was happy. Sonic and Tails were still best friends and that was a fact, even after Metal showed up. Knuckles and Amy were still friendly to Metal and liked to hang out with him. Not much changed after the non-mobian boy showed up after all. There was just someone new in the friendship circle that was just getting to learn how to make new friends and took some time to understand certain things. 

Metal seemed to shy away from other classmates but was always friendly with Sonic and his friends. Sonic in particular, as the azure hedgehog was always so much fun to be around. Metal had learned so much about him, and how much he was meaning to him. During recess, if he was reading a book, Sonic would be sitting next to him reading along. If he slept during reading time, the blue blur would wake him up when it was time for the next lesson. He couldn’t help but wonder if Tails was jealous of the way Sonic treated him. 

During the final days of school, Metal would finally get the answer to all his questions. 

In the hot classroom, Sonic leaned back in his chair staring emptily at the ceiling. Although most of the class were watching an animated movie, the azure hedgehog didn’t really care much. Perhaps he titled back to far, as Sonic landed on the floor with a ‘thud’. Everyone gasped as they saw Sonic on the floor. Groaning in pain, the azure hedgehog sat up with massaging his head. “Oof! That hurt...”, Sonic winced as a familiar hand outstretched to him. 

“Are you ok? Based on my readings, you are in no danger for concussions or any form of brain damage”, Metal said as Sonic grabbed his hand. “Yeah, I’m fine dude! My head hurts a little after I fell, but I’ll live!”, Sonic replied as Vanilla hurried up to the two. “I saw what happened! Do you need to go to the nurse's office?”, Vanilla said quickly. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles seemed concerned but most of their attention was currently on the movie as it was getting interesting. 

“Don’t worry too much about it Ms. Vanilla! I’m ok!”, Sonic replied cheerfully. Metal then noticed his teacher’s face frightened as he turned back to Sonic. “Is something wrong with me..?”, the azure hedgehog began. Sniffling, the blue blur wiped his nose with his gloves and looked back to them. There was blood on them, as he flinched at the sight of that. 

“What?! Oh jeez!”, Sonic said partially scared and mad. “Metal, can you please accompany Sonic to the nurse's office? You both will be excused from class”, Vanilla said as Metal nodded. “Come on Sonic, you don’t look too good”, the robot boy said. Sonic sighed and nodded as the two left the classroom. Walking down the hot and empty hallway, the made their way to the nurse's office. 

“Um... Metal...”, Sonic said sheepishly. “Something wrong? Are you feeling faint?”, Metal replied as the azure hedgehog shook his head. “I was wondering... why are you still holding my hand?”, Sonic added blushing as Metal looked down. Sure enough, as they were walking his fingers were interlocked with Sonic’s. “I-I um, sorry! I-I just remembered that Ms. Vanilla always had us hold hands when we were walking down the halls!”, Metal said quickly as he let go of the azure hedgehog’s hand. 

He felt so embarrassed and was lost in his thought until Sonic nearly tripped over his shoes. Catching the azure hedgehog, he opted to carry him on his back to the nurse's office. “Metal... you can put me down! I’ll get blood on your vest!”, Sonic said flustered as the robot shook his head. “We’re already here, and you’re in no condition to walk. Please allow me to help you”, Metal replied. Entering the nurse's office, there was no one inside as Metal looked around. 

There was a note on a desk which read, “Be back in about 10!”. Looking over his shoulder to the azure hedgehog, Metal brought him over to the small nurse's bed on the left side of the room. “Don’t worry Sonic! The nurse will be here soon!”, Metal said assuringly as the azure hedgehog nodded. “Yeah, thank you Metal...”, Sonic said quietly with his eyes facing away from the robot. “I can’t believe we’re gonna be in a whole nother’ grade next year! It’ll be so cool!”, Sonic added happily. 

“You’re coming back next year right Metal?”, Sonic asked with a smile on his face. The robot boy didn’t reply as he clenched his fists. “My dad said that we’d be moving soon to another base on the other side of Mobius... I’m sorry Sonic...”, Metal began as Sonic’s eyes widened. “This is the last time we’ll ever see each other, and I’m really going to miss you and everyone else here. You were all so good to me, and I’m really happy to have met you in particular Sonic”. 

“You were the first friend I’ve ever made here, and I’m really gonna miss you! T-Thank you for your hospitality whenever I’d come over to your house!”, Metal said sadly. His eyes were glued to the floor, as he heard sad sniffling which forced him to look up. “You’re leaving...?! No! No! No!”, Sonic shouted sadly as tears brimmed in his eyes. “You can’t be going already! We still have so many games to play and who am I going to play with for my co-op speedruns?!”, Sonic added. 

“W-what about Tails or Amy? Knuckles doesn’t like video games much but I think he’d be a good wingman!-“, Metal began. “That’s not the point! It has to be you, Metal! That’s because...”, Sonic interjected loudly. “I-I really like you...”, the azure hedgehog said more softly. Metal froze in place as Sonic’s face blushed bright red. “There, I said it ok?!”, Sonic shouted loudly pouting. 

“You... you like me?”, Metal asked carefully. “I-I...I-I do too!”, the robot replied shakily, clearly flustered. “You’re always so happy, and you’re really nice to look at!”, Metal added as Sonic could feel his heart pounding in his head. “D-dummy! Don’t say corny things like that!”, Sonic said still somewhat shaky. “I’m telling the truth though Sonic! You’re really sweet to me, and I feel happy when we hold hands!”, Metal said which made the azure hedgehog cover his face with his hands. 

“Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! You’re making me embarrassed!!”, Sonic said quickly. “O-oh did I?! I’ll leave the room so that you can cool down then! Sorry about that!”, Metal replied as he turned his back and walking quickly to the door. Before he could reach the door, two pairs of arms came around him. “S-Sonic?”, Metal began. “You’re always so thoughtful... why are you saying these things to me?!”, Sonic said quickly. 

“You’re leaving soon anyways! How can you say that you like me and leave me alone?!”, Sonic shouted, tears running down his face. “You’re such a dummy Metal...!”, the azure hedgehog said more quietly while still hugging the robot boy. Metal turned around, as Sonic let go for a brief moment. “I’m not sure I was the right one for you anyways Sonic. I’m destined to be never be liked anyways, the Doctor has other more important priorities for me when I’m older. I’m sorry if I already broke your heart”, Metal said sadly. 

“I want to be with you Sonic, really! You deserve the best, but I’m not sure if I’m really what someone like you needs-“, Metal began until the azure hedgehog stepped closer to him. With his small arms around the robot’s shoulders, Sonic kissed Metal. It was for a brief moment, as Metal was taken by surprise. Pulling away Sonic looked up to him with eyes still full of sadness and said, “You’re the best one for me Metal! Nothing is changing my mind!”. 

“I don’t know what you mean by you’re destined to do things that wouldn’t make you liked, but I know that you’d never do anything to hurt anyone! Please pinky promise me that you’re gonna come back for me and love me forever!”, Sonic said, holding up his pinky. Metal stood there for a second, as he holds up his pinky as well. Nodding he said, “I promise that I’ll come back to Green Hills for you and love you no matter what Sonic!”. 

As Sonic hugged and kissed him one more time, the bell rang. Sitting down on the nurse's bed together, Sonic felt much more relaxed holding the robot boy’s hand. The nurse walked in the office, alongside Dr. Robotnik and Jules. “Dad!”, Metal and Sonic said in unison. “Sonic! Are you alright? What happened?!”, Jules asked quickly. 

“Why is he here...?”, Jules asked more quietly looking to the robot boy. “Did Metal hurt you?!”, Jules added looking back to Sonic. “Nope! Metal brought me to the nurse's office after I fell off my chair in class!”, Sonic replied happily. “Told you my boy had nothing to do with it!”, Dr. Robotnik commented snakily as Jules ignored him. “C’mon Sonic, we’re bringing you to the doctor!”, Jules said as Sonic hopped off the small bed. 

“Ok! See you tomorrow Metal! Thank you for helping me!”, Sonic said cheerfully. Holding up his pinky, the robot nodded and held up his. As the nurse and Sonic left the office, Dr. Robotnik was left with the young Metal. “You seem to be getting closer to that Sonic boy. You aren’t telling me something, and I know it”, Dr. Robotnik began coldly. “No matter. You won’t be around the mobian children any further, I’m moving my deadline for my new scheme”. 

“We’re leaving Metal. I must say congratulations however, for making it to the beta stages of your new final form”, Dr. Robotnik finished as Metal stood up from the bed. “Of course Doctor. Everything for the Empire”, the robot boy replied quietly. Touching his shoulder, he could still feel the blood from earlier. “I’m sorry everyone...”, Metal thought to himself as they left the nurse's office. 

Sonic was left restless and depressed the last three days of school, wondering where the robot boy was. Every day he carried with him a small envelope sealed with a Chao sticker. He refused to tell anyone the contents of the letter, not even to Tails. On the final day of school when things were looking grim for him, he spotted Dr. Robotnik leaving the main office. 

Sonic was too far away however to reach him, as he decided it was worth it anyways. Thinking about the one he missed, thinking all about how Metal was doing and what he was up to now. All these thoughts rushed in his head, as Sonic took a few steps forward. Before he knew it, he was standing right behind the taller man. “D-Dr. Robotnik, sir!”, Sonic shouted. 

Dr. Robotnik turned around and looked down the small azure hedgehog. “I know this may be too much to ask of you, but Metal didn’t come to class today and I was wondering if you could give this to him”, Sonic said, extending out his hand with the envelope shakily. Dr. Robotnik took it and smirked. “Alright then blue boy. I’ll give it to him. My, you sure care about my son don’t you?”, Dr. Robotnik said as Sonic nodded in agreement. 

“Metal is a super cool guy! He’s a cool friend and loves to read!”, Sonic replied happily. “I would suggest not holding him in such a positive light while you still can. Metal is far too immature to understand his true purpose and will need much more training before he can reach his final potential. If you do insist on seeing him as an ally, well... you’ll just have to wait and see”, Dr. Robotnik said with his back to the azure hedgehog. 

Walking away, Sonic was left standing alone. Despite all the people around him leaving from classrooms and staff securing the halls, Sonic has never felt so lonely. Watching Dr. Robotnik walk further and further away, Sonic couldn’t help but wonder whether or not his card would truly be delivered. Under his feet, however, were dark skidding marks leading back to where he first took off down the hallway. 

“Metal! Daddy’s home!“, Dr. Robotnik said happily as he entered the large steel windowless room. Metal sat against the wall, as he looked up to the Doctor. “I went to pick up the last of the files of your time at that school, and I must say this data is invaluable! Oh yeah, and one of your little friends had a letter for you”, Dr. Robotnik began as he tossed an envelope by Metal’s feet. 

“I expect your little misbehaving phase to be ending soon Metal. You will be entering your type-A beta stage soon, and I expect great things from you. I expect you to have incinerated that stupid envelope by the time I have returned”, the taller man added as he left the room. Metal could hear the large door locking again, as he reached for the envelope. Opening it, the robot pulled out a folded letter. 

Straightening out the letter, he read it happily. It was from Sonic, as the azure hedgehog clearly put his heart and soul into the letter. Each word, each letter made Metal feel like the happiest robot alive. He couldn’t destroy something like this! As such, Metal stored in his small secret storage space in his chest laser. He even flinched in pain as he opened part of his chest to hide the letter inside. Closing it back up just as Dr. Robotnik entered the room, the envelope was incinerated. 

The taller man smiled, as he walked closer to the robot. “Well done Metal! You’re following orders again!”, Dr. Robotnik said cheerfully. “Now then, I guess we’ll have to start with that school you were in...”, the bald man added as Metal’s eyes widened. “What do you wish to do with that place, Doctor!?”, Metal asked quickly. “Isn’t it simple? One final ‘thank you’ for taking care of you!”, Dr. Robotnik replied maniacally. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to sit on the sidelines, for now, you’ll be too busy getting your new protocols and new parts to care”, Dr. Robotnik added, as he snapped his fingers. There was a massive tube that emerged from the ground, as Metal was being dragged towards it by other robot hands. “Y-You can’t Doctor! Spare the mobian children!”, Metal shouted as Dr. Robotnik smirked. 

“Remember the book I assigned you to read titled, “Art of War”?”, Dr. Robotnik began. “Taking the women and children is the cruelest act there is!”. Metal tried to claw his way out the restraints he was bolted down too, as the large tube closed. Blue liquid began to fill up the tube as cables opened up and stuck themselves inside of Metal. He lost his conscious state when he forcefully entered shut down mode. 

Dr. Robotnik looked to the ashes on the ground and kicked them. “That Sonic boy had no idea what he was talking about. Figures, he’s still a child as well. Children will get along with other children, even if the parents don’t get along”, Dr. Robotnik murmured. Looking at Metal’s tube, the taller man approached it and stood in front of it. “You’ll be different than all my other creations Metal. You’ve already surpassed your classmates, and definitely that blue brat. I expect you to surpass me too with time, as the next ruling emperor in the Eggman Empire dynasty”, Dr. Robotnik smirked. 

As Dr. Robotnik prepared his plans for total world domination, Metal was training to become his second-in-command and most powerful weapon. Every day the robot was drained day in, day out of all his energy and strength. He was forced to keep going, as he refused any more brutal torture should he fail any of his tasks. Years have since passed as Dr. Robotnik made his advance on Mobius with his powerful and deadly weapons. 

One thing kept him from total domination, however, and it was the resistance forces who called themselves “Freedom Fighters”. They became a thorn in his side, which he had grown to hate. Despite being tempted into using his most powerful weapon on hand early, he knew Metal had much more training to go before he was prepared for field testing. Going by the infamous name of Dr. Eggman now, no one who heard that name did not cower in fear. 

Finally, the day arrived that Metal was ready for real combat testing. “I’m so proud of myself! You’re surely the finest and best of your class Metal! It may have taken you ten years to become finalized, but boy! Was it worth it!”, Dr. Eggman said confidently. “It may be your first time in actual combat, but I have high expectations for you”. Metal looked up to the taller man and nodded. 

“Of course Doctor. I will not fail you today of any other day. Glory be to the Eggman Empire”, Metal replied monotonously. “Atta’ boy! Go and make papa proud!”, Dr. Eggman said loudly, his hand on the robot’s shoulder. “I’ll take a head start, and call for you when I’m ready. Start loading our weapons”, the taller man added. Starting up the miniature Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman left the larger aircraft. 

As Metal stared out the window from the larger Egg Carrier, he could see fighting going down on the surface. Something caught his eye on the surface, a strange zooming blue light. Curiously following it with his eyes, his internal com-link activated. “Metal, get down here right now! This is one is super tough! Aim for the blue marbled son of a-“, Dr. Eggman began as something hit him and he groaned in pain. 

“Hurry up! I don’t have all day!”, the taller man now shouted. “Affirmative. I will reach your coordinates in 30 seconds”, Metal replied as he took one last look outside. Running to the now opened hatch of the ship, he jumped and activated his jet turbine. “Switching main flying device to jet shoes. Switchover complete. Now approaching target in ten... nine... eight... seven... six...”, Metal Sonic said as he used the force from his jump to bring him to faster speeds. 

“Five...”, Metal Sonic began as he was able to reach the ground without any loss of speed. Using the already powerful force from his jet shoes, he approached the target from behind. “Four... Three... Two...!”, Metal Sonic continued as the target was now right in front of him. What the robot was aiming for was a blue spiky back, full of quills and fur. Something in that moment struck him as familiar, as he continued his mission regardless. 

He would have been fine taking down any perpetrator, however, this mobian turned around by the time he spoke “one”. Tackling the one responsible for causing his father to become harmed, the dust settled after the two went tumbling down a small hill. Holding the suspect by the arms, Metal prepared his razor-sharp claws for attacking. With one hand in the air and ready to strike, there was a small gasp. 

Metal could see the mobian he pinned down before him, looking at him in somewhat of fear and curiosity. “Hey, wait!... don’t I know you...?”, the blue blur spoke with somewhat of a questioning attitude. “I could have sworn I saw you from somewhere...!”, the mobian added somewhat louder. “Silence. You are a threat to the Eggman Empire, and have no more reason to beg for your life”, Metal replied coldly as his left claw gleamed in the sunlight. 

“I think I remember where I saw you now! Oh right! You’re Metal Robotnik right? My, you’ve really become quite a handsome fellow! How the years have gone by! It’s me, Sonic the Hedgehog remember?”, Sonic said happily. “I haven’t seen you since we were in elementary school! You said you were going to move to the other side of Mobius and didn’t show up the last three days of school!”. Metal froze, as the forced repressed happy memories he made returned to him. 

He wasn’t supposed to remember them at all, Dr. Eggman ensured that he’d have nothing more to think about than war and building up the empire. In fact, the doctor placed a block on the memories of his time with the mobian children and Metal could no longer remember them. Now that he could, Metal slammed his left hand down on the ground. “S-Sonic!”, Metal said stuttering, as the organic hedgehog giggled happily and hugged the robot tightly. 

”I-I h-haven’t seen you in so long! I-I don’t know what to say!”, Metal began as the azure hedgehog kissed him plenty. Inside the robot’s circuits began to overheat as Sonic pulled him in closer to him. “Mmm! You’re still as sweet as I remember you to be! I never thought I’d see you again Metal! I was so sad once you left, but I’m so happy that I’m seeing you now that I could cry!”, Sonic began as Metal’s eyes showed off small hearts as he sighed happily. 

“I still had so much more love to share with you! Now that you’re here again, I can finally hold you in my arms! You’re just the absolute cutest, Metal!”, the azure hedgehog added as the robot became putty in the hands of Sonic. “How did you become this handsome? Last time I saw you, you were all small and sort of sad-looking! Must be puberty, I mean look at how I came out!”, Sonic said as he placed the robot’s hand on his chest.

Metal began to freak out internally as he let out a small squeal. “S-Sonic?! Isn’t this... your chest?!”, he stammered out quickly. “Yep! I started working out once I hit middle school, and high school is when I began to take my track career more seriously! Turns out I’m the fastest thing alive! Pretty sweet don’t you think? While I was running after Eggman, I didn’t sweat or skip a beat! Can you feel my heartbeat?”, Sonic replied as Metal’s face began to turn red. 

“S-Sure I can feel your heartbeat... it’s a relatively relaxing sounding- I-I mean, normal heartbeat. You’re really not tired?”, Metal asked as Sonic shook his head. “Nope! Not even a little! I must say though when you pinned me down to the ground earlier, I was kind of frightened! That’s when it hit me that I saw claws and those red eyes before”, the azure hedgehog said as Metal felt his hand being grabbed again. 

Holding onto the robot’s hand, Sonic’s glimmering emerald eyes looked into Metal’s cherry red ones. “Do you still remember our promise? All those years ago, we pinky-promised something really special!”, Sonic said as he hoped for a specific answer. “...Do you really think I would have forgotten? My memory does not falter that easily, Sonic. I can finally remember the exact words you told me all those years ago...”, Metal replied, as they both smirked. 

“Well, you better! I waited this long for you, and I’m not waiting another second more! You heard that?!”, Sonic said his cheeks puffed up. “So impatient...! You’re really the Sonic I knew and loved so much!”, Metal replied as the two happily kissed and hugged each other. “Metal?! Where are you?! Where’s that blue marbled son of a bi-“, Dr. Eggman began screaming until he came to a complete stop. Metal and Sonic looked up and blushed heavily as Dr. Eggman saw them. 

Dr. Eggman was quiet for a moment until he took a deep breath. Putting both his hands together, he closed his eyes then opened them. Taking another sigh and a deep breath, he seemed to have calmed down by now. Or not. “METAL ROBOTNIK VERSION 1.5, WHAT IN THE NAMES OF THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS ARE YOU DOING?!”, Dr. Eggman screeched. “I KNOW YOU ARE NOT ENGAGING IN AFFAIRS WITH THAT HEDGEHOG! Wait for a second...”. 

“IT’S YOU! THAT PATHETIC SONIC BOY FROM ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!”, Dr. Eggman added loudly. “You’re still crushing on Metal?! Even after all these years?!”. Sonic was still flustered but stammered our quickly, “S-So what?! I know someone good when I see one! Metal is the same handsome and cool guy I knew all those years ago!”. Metal also added it with, “Sonic is an extremely beautiful and powerful mobian boy! I still hold the same feeling for him I had all those years ago as well!”. 

Gritting his teeth and gripping his fists, Dr. Eggman seemed extremely angry. “WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! NO SERIOUSLY, WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!”, the bald man added. “How can anyone be that sad with themselves that they still have feelings for someone over the course of ten years?!”. Sonic and Metal still held hands as the azure hedgehog shouted, “Aren’t you the same?! Still, holding feelings over the mobian people for all these years?! Trying to destroy our homes, and robotize our people?! You’re not one to talk Eggman!”. 

“Even using your own son to fight in a war he never wanted to fight in?! You’re the one who is truly discontent with life!”, Sonic added to which the robot could still feel the rising angered gaze of his father on him. “Metal has always been designed for combat purposes! He has no need for free will, everything has already been determined by default for him! Metal will always live and die for war, and bring endless glory to my Eggman Empire no matter what!”, Dr. Eggman shouted as those words made Sonic and Metal flinch. 

“Metal version 1.5... the most rebellious out of your predecessors. Even when you were in your prototype forms, you always wanted to find more about the mobian people, about yourself... and slowly gaining self-awareness. As you grew past your beta stages, you began to make grander and grander attempts at total rebellion. There is no need for you to exist any further. I have no use for a robot who will hesitate to kill because of the nostalgia of a childhood crush, and you will be reborn again to follow orders as many times as I need too!”, Dr. Eggman said coldly as Metal’s eyes widened. 

“You will return to the realm of nothingness, and remain there until even the Goddess of Creation and the God of Destruction will pardon your miserable existence! As for you Sonic... you have no more reason to be fawning over my son any further. I will settle the score with you another day”, Dr. Eggman began as Metal fell onto the ground afraid. “N-No... why will you send me back to the grand creators? Do you know what that will mean?!”, Metal stammered quickly. 

The bald man laughed and then sighed. “This is just how it was meant to end for you Metal. I’ve had plenty of your rebellious behavior, and you will be severely punished for it”, Dr. Eggman began as he pushed open a small button on his console. “Goodbye”, he finished with pushing the red button. Metal screamed in pain, as he gripped his head. “My circuits! My mainframes! They’re all burning up!”, Metal screamed as Sonic looked extremely panicked. 

“Oh, emeralds! Oh, emeralds! What do I do?! What do I do?!”, Sonic said quickly, not knowing how to help the robot. “There’s no helping me Sonic! Run, run, and never look back! He’s activated my self-destruct sequence! I’m going to die, and if you don’t go now you’ll die too!”, Metal shouted as Sonic’s panicked attitude heightened further. “No! Oh, emeralds no! No! No! No!”, Sonic shouted, as tears brimmed in his eyes. 

“Damn you! Damn you! Damn you Eggman! DAMN YOU!!”, Sonic shouted harshly as the bald man expressionlessly gazed at him. “Metal will have the last few painful moments of life, and return to the primordial realm of the gods. Their little playground, and perhaps their interference will let me rebuild Metal again”, Dr. Eggman spoke, as he watched. 

Metal’s mask began to melt off, as the robot clenched his chest laser. “Hot! So hot...!”, Metal groaned in pain, as Sonic was extremely disturbed at the fact that even Metal’s claws began to melt in his hands. “When I’m melted down to my core and chest laser, I will blow up automatically! There’s no time Sonic, you have to run now! RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!”, Metal shouted as the azure hedgehog stood up silently. 

“If you’re going to send Metal back to his true creators, I might as well pay them a visit myself. They’re mine too you know”, Sonic said as he looked up to Eggman. “I swore to always love Metal no matter what happened! So I’ll die with him, and flip the coin of destiny! We were already destined to be bound by a cruel, depressing fate... this is nothing for me! I refuse to cry more tears! I refuse to remain a slave to the gods! Are you watching, my creator?! Your needles of fate will never change the fact that we will beat you one day! Even you can not fully predict what your threads will spin for you!”, Sonic screamed into the world. 

“I will help Metal find the emotions which were so cruelly removed from him, and together we will find true happiness!”, the azure hedgehog yelled out as both of his golden eyes brought him tears of light. Looking back down to Metal, the robot was still melting away as he smiled. Holding the melting body in his hands, Sonic held him close to him. Metal chuckled as he said, “I swear, you’re always so emotional Sonic. I hope you’re ready for what we’re about to face. It’s just us this time, but I know we can do it. I still love you the same... Mr. Needlemouse”.

Sonic smirked and replied with, “Always for all eternity... Marcus the Fourth. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you this time”. Metal laughed and replied hoarsely with, “No, no. I should have been more cautious. Don’t worry too much about me, we have more pressing matters to worry about soon... get ready”. Sonic nodded, as he set up a golden barrier around them. “I will become one again when we arrive, so just focus on getting ready to fight for your life”, Metal added as he last parts of his face melted away. 

“You’re right...”, Sonic began as the last parts of Metal melted away like ice cream. “Now, I reclaim my real name and accept to flip the coin of fate. Sonic Needlemouse, Son of the Goddess of Creation... Lady Kaainat. I speak for my bounded lover, Marcus the Fourth... Son of the God of Destruction, Sir Fleetway. I now choose to host the one who takes on my form, his father, and his creator. I choose... Heads”. 

As soon as Sonic said those words, Metal blew up. Clenching his eyes shut, Sonic opened them up again to see they were in the place where they belonged. In front of him on the staircase of time, stood their creators. “So lovely to see you both again, my cute little dolls!”, Lady Kaainat said cheerfully. “I must say, you’re tougher than you look Marcus and Sonic! Out of all the times I’ve possessed Sonic, you two still choose to rebel against us! You’re body just ain’t that fitting for me, however, Marcus. Your boyfriend is much better suited for my tastes”, Fleetway said interested in the two. 

“You’ve made your decision then. Now my lovely shining coin of decision, what is your judgment?”, the Goddess of Creation spoke. Flipping a golden coin with her hands, it continued to flip until it reached the bottom of the staircase where Sonic and Metal were. “Now reach for your destiny. What did the coin choose for you? Heads or Tails? Battle for your lives or automatic, instant death?”, Lady Kaainat asked manically. 

Sonic clenched his eyes shut, as he reached for the coin slowly. Metal also extended his arm out to the coin, as their fingers touched the unmarked golden coin. Opening his eyes, Sonic gasped and gulped nervously. “M-Metal... it can’t be...!”, Sonic shouted frantically. “Shit! I can’t believe it either!”, Metal also yelled out in frustration. “What did the coin of destiny decide for you? From the looks on your faces and the way my threads of fate are now extending, I’m assuming...”, the Goddess of Creation began. 

“No doubt about it toots! These suckers got tails! Too bad!”, Fleetway shouted satisfyingly smug. “We got tails... “, Sonic began as he had a smirk on his face. “Haha haha! We have a case of rotten luck this time eh Mark?!”, Sonic said laughing. “Figures! We got lucky the last 15 times though since we even managed to land our choice of heads! Say Sonic, you still want to go on ahead and challenge them to a fight anyway?”, Metal replied chuckling. 

“Oh? This is a new development!”, the Goddess of Creation said feigning shock. “Well since they were good sports, I guess we should give them a chance huh?”, Fleetway added as he slurped down some cherry soda. “Idiot. As if”, Fleetway finished as his face turned dark and his eyes disgusted. “I’m getting bored already, so I’ll give you both thirty seconds to attack. Make it quick already, times ticking! I need some more kool-aid too, time is money honey!”, Fleetway added retuning to his normal insane yet expressionless state. 

“Very well then. We won’t even be reverting to our usual forms for this, so use this opportunity to your advantage!”, Lady Kaainat added. “It doesn’t matter to me at all whether or not they make it. I’m in the mood for some more cupcakes, so can you make me some once this is done?”, Fleetway said as he opened up a pack of gummies. “Sure. I’m taking it you’ll want the usual chocolate, vanilla, and funfetti flavors?”, the Goddess of Creation replied. 

“Yep! Make sure not to put on the frosting the cupcakes directly, I prefer to eat the entire can of frosting with a spoon by itself”, Fleetway replied chewing through the gelatin fruits. “Got them! Now!”, Sonic shouted as he leaped into the air. “Gotcha! Straight for the kill!”, Metal shouted back as his chest laser powered up. “Take this! For everyone that’s suffered under your hands!”, the robot screamed as he unleashed a powerful blow. 

“I must say, this one is unexpectedly powerful! Don’t you agree sire?”, the Goddess of Creation said as she turned to the other. “Eh, not really. Since he’s not at his full potential, I can take this. Sheesh, they’re starting to get on my nerves! It must be because I haven’t had my sweets yet!”, Fleetway replied as he snapped his fingers. Within a few moments, the beam was destroyed right in front of them. “Unfortunately I don’t acknowledge the Metal Sonic versions who’s beams are easily destroyed by my lowest caliber snap”, Fleetway added as Metal fell onto the ground. 

“Since they’re at death’s door already, how bout’ it toots? You gonna keep knitting a new one?”, Fleetway asked as the woman nodded. “Of course sire. These two have not reached the pinnacle I was aspiring them to reach. I will begin anew again after I make your desserts”, the Goddess of Creation replied. “You’re... you’re both monsters...”, Metal panted out as his arm started to come undone. 

“How is he still able to speak?”, Fleetway asked disgustedly. “It appears he has about five more seconds to remain in his form”, Lady Kaainat replied. “Go figure. I’m disappointed that these dolls only entertained me for so long. I mean, the other thirteen you made for me here were satisfying for sure but I miss having some actual action!”, Fleetway began somewhat sadly. “You can arrange that for me can’t you...WeDemBoiz?”. 

“I am way ahead of you, sire. In fact, my threads are changing color as we speak. Oh, would you look at this? It appears that the extremely rare mix of gold and white has appeared in this bunch of threads! No, wait... it keeps going! You’re in luck sire, this next one will be a story you’ll be in again!”, the Goddess of Creation said happily. “Despite being the author you have not much idea what your threads can come up with? You’re always surprising aren’t yah’?”, the God of Destruction said smugly. 

“At least I’ll finally have something to do this time besides being a witness! Finally! Goddamn!”, Fleetway added relieved. “Of course. I will clean up these failures and begin to work on my newest work. Your cupcakes come first, however, sire, would you mind waiting for a moment?”, Lady Kaainat added. “You disgust me... my creator...”, Sonic murmured as his legs unraveled into blue strings. 

“Using us for some sick entertainment... you both are the lowest of the low...”, Sonic added as his arms began to come undone. “We will be back, and more powerful than ever! Don’t underestimate us!”, Metal shouted as his neck shriveled away into dust. “Marcus? Do me a favor?”, Fleetway began. “As your darling creator, I gotta tell you one thing”, Fleetway began as he walked to the disinteresting robot. 

“Shut the hell up”, Fleetway spoke seriously as his darkened face gazed down to Metal. With a powerful punch to the face, the last parts of Metal faded away. “M-Metal!”, Sonic shouted as his creator approached him. “I would recommend stopping this rebellious phase while you can. I hate to waste such a pretty shade of blue yarn”, the Goddess of Creation said. “Shut up! You cruel witch! You’re no author, you’re making us into your slaves!”, Sonic shouted as his neck spiraled into a small blue ball of yarn where the rest of his body used to be. 

“Isn’t that what being an author is all about? You’re toying with the very fabric of reality itself! Spinning the threads, stitching, and finalizing every item! Everything lies on the fabric, the designs, and most importantly...”, the Goddess of Creation began. “You need to have the story completed woven into your audience”. Sonic’s eyes widened, as his creator picked up her needles. “Just like that, my basis for my next story has already begun. Once I give Fleetway his sweets, he’ll have enough energy to create another “Metal Sonic”. I’ve already prepared my next “Sonic” anyways, and now all that’s left is to begin to move my fingers again...”. 

“Now my wonderful, beautiful threads! Weave me the pinnacle I’ve been longing for so long!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Now you see why this book was labeled as “Teens and Up” folks!) 
> 
> Alright folks, now that we have our ending we can focus on the last works! 
> 
> My last ode to the fans, and my legacy! Presenting to you all a rarity and favorite amongst the fans... more NSFW! 
> 
> My newest NSFW Metonic Drabble collection, “Mechanophila” will be dropping as soon as this is released! 
> 
> Stay tuned for more WeDemBoiz! 
> 
> -Your favorite degenerate author ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that was kinda cringy as fuck...  
> (I hope I write better now...)  
> Anyways! Onto the next story!


End file.
